Complications We Didn't See Coming
by LissaBelle24
Summary: When Charlie and Brax started seeing each other it never occurred to them that they had met before, now what was just a secret relationship suddenly leads to a shocking revelation one that Charlie and Bianca had planned together years ago.
1. Lovers

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**This fanfiction is based on Charlie and Brax but I tried to include other characters as well. Please enjoy, and if possible review. Would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Summary: When Charlie and Brax started seeing each other it never occurred to them that they had met before, now what was just a secret relationship suddenly leads to a shocking revelation one that Charlie and Bianca had planned together years ago.**

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't like she had ever felt before. His touch was gentle and electrifying, sending shock waves through her body. It was a perfect combination. His hands settled on her hips pulling her flush against his body, kissing her forcefully and claiming what was rightfully his. Not because she was weak but because she allowed it.<br>She was now resigned to the fate that this was her ending. It thrilled her to think that he was her love. He was hers and she was his. It excited her to think that a daring one night stand had turned into something unforgettable. _

…

_He held her tightly against his body, looking down at her brown eyes. He was soaking in her appearance, dreading the moment that he would have to let her go but it was their game, it was how she wanted it to be and even though it seemed as though he was the one in control it was actually her, she held the power. He wouldn't change it. He liked being hers. He liked the way she could change the moment she walked through the door, when it was just the two of them, no children, she could be free and he could be in control. __**  
><strong>__He loved her. Every inch of her. All he wanted was for her to see that he could be a part of her reality._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Lovers. <strong>_

Charlie pulled back from the kiss, grinning as she felt his arms encircling her waist tightly holding her to him. His breathing was rapid against her neck, his warm breath blowing against her golden skin.

"Did I say stop?" His voice was deep, low.

It made her stomach do backflips; it made her want to stay bed bound with him beside her. "You have to let go. I have to go home" Charlie squealed as she felt his fingers lightly tickle her sides. "Stop! Stop! I have to go"

His voice was gruff as he spoke. "Can't you stay?" He rolled them over and pinned her to the bed.

Charlie smiled up at him. "No"

He smirked as he moved her arms up, pinning her wrists to the top of the bed with his right hand. "Why can't you just tell your girls?"

"We've been through this" Charlie sighed. "I'm not ready to tell anyone, especially not my girls"

"Are you ashamed?" He asked his voice husky as he leaned down and traced a pattern of kisses along her collar bone, her breathing hitched and his lips spread into a smirk. "Well…"

"No. No, I am not ashamed" Charlie murmured as she tried to lean up and kiss him.

He glanced down, clicking his tongue in frustration. "Uh, uh" He tutted.

Charlie fell back against the pillows with a hiss of disappointment. "Why?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you leave me?"

"Because I have to" Charlie huffed.

"You chose to" His words hung in the air, her lips twisted into a pout. He just smiled as he leaned down, his full lips hovering just above hers. "Don't pout, babe. You know how this works. You control every aspect of our relationship down to the time and days we meet. But this...this is my domain" He leaned in fully and crashed his lips to hers in a bruising forceful kiss before pulling back.

Charlie wriggled beneath him. "Is that it?"

He gave a lazy smirk. "I thought you had to go"

Charlie rolled her head to the side, checking the time. "I have five minutes"

"Five minutes? Is that what it's come to?" He sighed, dropped his head to her chest. "I could do a lot with you in five minutes but I won't"

Charlie blew air onto his forehead unable to move her hands as he still had them pinned. "Pretty please?"

He chuckled. "What happened to loosening up a little? I'm the one in control" He said with a grin as he raised his head, pecking her lips lightly. "Is that what you want?"

Charlie huffed. "Are you serious?"

He leaned down and crashed his lips to her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. The kiss itself was heavy, his tongue battling against hers before she gave in letting him take control in the game they played. Charlie couldn't help the whine that escaped her lips as he pulled away

"I love you" He whispered as he rolled onto his back releasing her wrists.

Charlie brought her hand down to cup her mouth, her fingers brushing lightly against her lips. The blush fell over her cheeks, not from embarrassment but want, she wanted him on top, she want to be pinned by his gentle hands as he trailed light kisses over her body though she didn't have time.

Smiling breathlessly she sat up and grabbed her blue cotton dress, holding it over her breasts modestly as she glanced over her left shoulder, her dark chocolate brown hair framing her face as she gave him a cheeky smile. "You don't know what love is, but I do" Getting up she swept up her underwear as she headed in the direction of the bathroom. "But…" She whispered with a cheeky grin as she glanced back in his direction. "I kinda love you too, Darryl Braxton"

...

Brax walked over to the hotel door and gripped her waist just as her right hand touched the door handle, pulling her slightly toward him so her back was just rested against his stomach. He smiled at the giggle that escaped her lips; he leaned down and placed a light kiss on her neck.

"How long til I see you again?"

Charlie leaned against him, exhaling. "You'll probably see us tonight"

Brax growled in frustration, it wasn't what he had meant. He often saw her during the week since she barely cooked and Angelo's served a decent priced meal, he was always there eating alone just in the hopes of seeing her. "Charlie" He warned as his lips spread into a smirk.

Charlie giggled. "Tomorrow, maybe, I'll text you" A moment passed before she reached for the door once again. "I have to go"

"I wish I could demand that you stay" Brax reluctantly let her go, huffing as he did.

Charlie smiled sweetly. "Sorry babe, your control ends once our fun is done" Kissing him on the cheek lightly, she grinned. "Nice try though"

Brax shrugged. "I had to try. Uh, go on before I do decide you look better in my bed naked" Charlie giggled as she opened the door feeling the light slap of Brax's hand on her bottom as he sent her on her way.

It would have bothered other girls to have a man touch them in that way but not Charlie, because she knew Brax. She knew the real him and that meant knowing and trusting that he would never hurt her.

^..^

Bianca sat on the couch cuddled up under a blanket with ten year old April squished into her side. The tv was playing in front of them on low volume but neither seemed particularly interested in the show about apes, they were too concerned with the yelling that was echoing from the kitchen as Liam argued on the phone.

"I'm scared" April's voice broke the silence.

Bianca glanced down. "Don't be. I'm here. Everything is okay" Bianca promised as she rubbed April's back soothingly.

April peeked up through her eyelashes. "Is he mad at us?"

"No" Bianca was quick to reassure as she tightened her grasp on April. "No, he's just grumpy from being on tour" Bianca exhaled knowing the excuse was weak. Liam had become increasingly grumpy since the moment they committed to each other. It wasn't the tours, it was his personality. Bianca had vowed the moment April was born that she would do anything to protect her daughter from the evils of the world; she didn't want her baby to have to face any of what she had been through as a child. But the moment her path had crossed with Liam any dreams that had ceased to exist.

Bianca went to pull the blanket off her legs as the doorbell rang but April was faster. "I'll get it"

Bianca nodded; April wanted to be the helpful young girl because she knew Liam wouldn't get angry if she was quiet and helpful. "Thanks, sweetie" April flung the door open only to be met with the face of her two best friends and Aunt. The dread that seeped within the ten year olds body was covered by a nervous grin. "Hi"

"Hi Ap" Ruby grinned as she pulled April into a hug.

Nicole smiled as she stood up on her tippy toes peering into the house. "Is your mum home? We want you to come to dinner at Angelo's"

April nodded. "She's inside. Hi Auntie"

Charlie glanced down at April with a soft smile. She remembered the moment Bianca found out she was pregnant; the years had flown by incredibly fast. "Hi sweetheart, go get your mum"

"Mum!" April shouted as she glanced over her shoulder into the house. The fear in her welling once she realized what she had done.

"April Scott, what have I told you about yelling" Liam's words were sharp as he rounded the doorway to see Charlie standing with a raised eyebrow, it was clear she wasn't liking the tone in his voice. "Uh. Hi Charlie, sorry about that I have a headache but you know kids, have to tell them twenty times to keep the noise down"

"Sorry" April whispered.

Liam chuckled as glanced down at April ruffling her hair. "Don't worry kiddo; just don't yell in the house"

April nodded as she tried to remember not to flinch at his touch.

Bianca walked into the room just as Liam dropped his hand. "What going on, sweetie, you called"

"Charlie and the girls are here, babe, I'm just going to lie down. My headache is getting worse"

Charlie couldn't help but watch her best friend closely as Liam kissed Bianca on the cheek. It was clear something wasn't right but Charlie didn't want to read too much into it, it was no secret that she disliked Liam and that alone had nearly cost her the friendship with Bianca.

"See ya around, Charlie, girls"

Charlie pulled herself from her thoughts but didn't even acknowledge Liam as he turned around, her eyes instead finding Bianca.

Bianca blushed slightly as she looked towards Charlie. "What are you doing here? I didn't know we had plans for today"

April exhaled as she looked up. "We don't. But can we go to Angelo's for dinner, pleassssseee?!" April asked sweetly.

Bianca glanced down at her daughter, Ruby and Nicole standing in the doorway wide eye and innocent. Bianca knew even if she wanted to say no that she wouldn't be able to, not to those faces. "Okay. Okay. I don't see why not"

"Yes. Come on Ruby. Nicole" April took over for her bedroom, running through the house, only to creep past Liam and Bianca's bedroom knowing he was in there.

Charlie turned to Bianca with a raised eyebrow once the girls were gone. "Liam's back"

Bianca nodded. "Yup. I was thinking…"

"Bi"

"Don't" Bianca spoke, her voice firm. "Just leave it"

Charlie sighed as she leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed. "Alright. Fine"

"Thank-you" Bianca breathed. "He's just stressed. His headache isn't helping" Bianca made excuses for him even though her heart was screaming for the truth to be spoken.

Charlie nodded although the look on her face showed that she wasn't convinced, they had been best friends since 2nd grade and Charlie knew Bianca inside and out, well enough to know that the blonde was hiding something.

"Mum, can we walk along the beach?" Nicole pipped up as the girls returned.

Charlie glanced down, trying to forget the thoughts of Liam. "Sure"

^..^

Brax glanced up from behind the bar as he heard the sound of giggling girls, he was met with the faces of two girls, he knew they were Charlie's daughters but he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting them. He knew she kept them away from him on purpose. Looking over the tops of their head he couldn't help but let a lazy smirk cross his lips, Charlie was walking up to the bar behind him chatting to Bianca, a young brunette following them closely.

"Excuse me! Are you listening?"

Brax glanced down to directly in front of the bar to see the brunette of Charlie's daughters looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry. What can I do for you young ladies?"

"Menus for five, please"

Brax leaned over and grabbed a couple of menus for them. "Here you go"

"Thanks! Can I have lemonade?"

"Sure. Is there anything I can get you…" He looked at the blonde, trailing off as he wanted to know their names, Charlie always referred to them as 'girls'.

"I'm Nicole, that's Ruby" Nicole said nudging her sister who was looking through the menu already. "She's rude. Can I have a coke?"

"Hey! I am not rude" Ruby protested.

Nicole just rolled her eyes causing Brax to chuckle. "What about the others at your table?"

"April will have lemonade" Ruby added as she turned around. "Mum! Auntie Bi! What do you want to drink?"

Brax smirked as he watched Charlie carefully, her movements as she looked over at the bar, her eyes going wide. It was clear that she hadn't expected to see him there, yet he'd caught her looking for him at what would be his usual table.

"Ruby. Nicole. Go and sit at the table"

Ruby looked at her mother weirdly as she approached the bar. "But I…"

"Go" Charlie ordered them.

Nicole shrugged as she pulled on Ruby's right arm, forcing her towards the table, the brunette clearly sensing something wasn't right and not wanting to leave her mother's side willingly.

Charlie looked at Brax with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

Brax smirked. "I'm always here when you are"

"No behind the bar!" Charlie retorted in a hushed voice.

Brax exhaled as he leaned against the bar. "I work here, actually invested in Angelo's, always wanted to be a businessman"

Charlie glared. "Brax!"

"Relax, Charlie, it's not like I've told the world our secret. I just work at Angelo's" Charlie just glared at him as she went to walk away; Brax chuckled under his breath as he caught her hand. "Nice girls. Take after their mum"

Charlie reefed her hand from his grasp. "Asshole"

Brax smirked as he looked at her. "Try calling me that tomorrow when we are bed bound" It was said no louder than a whisper and despite the anger she was feeling, Brax noticed the visible blush seep over her cheeks. "Later babe"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please. **


	2. Truth

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**SummerNightsxox: I'm glad you love it, Jaya & I must thank-you for the title!  
>FanFicForYou: I am glad you like this and Insanity. I will be continuing with the others!<br>Guest: Will Kyle be in this fanfiction? I can most definitely say yes, you'll have to wait a little for the introduction though ;)  
>Guest &amp; Neena: I see you both had the same idea but I wouldn't want to spoil it for you, but I do like you're thinking.<br>JS: Chemistry is what I am going for, I am glad you like it.  
>Chax Lover: I will be continuing my other stories, I am glad you like them. When will everyone find out? Soon ;) I promise.<br>Guest: Can I add Kyle? Kyle will be introduced.  
>FrankElza: Glad you like Charlie and Brax's relationship!<br>Lazza77: I am rather happy to hear that you love it. I hope you'll keep reading. **

**Too everyone else who reviewed: Thank you! **

**Enough of my rambling. Here is Chapter 2: Please Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: Truth.<strong>_

"We are going to be late, mum!" Ruby whined as she stood impatiently by the door, her backpack jiggling as she bounced up and down. "I have to see, April. Please hurry"

Charlie went to lift her head, banging it on the shelf of the coffee table. "Oww"

Nicole turned around from her spot on the kitchen bench which she was standing on, Ruby was giggling madly as their mother rubbed her head furiously. "I found them" Nicole announced as she stretched up on her tippy toes and grabbed the keys off the shelf by the cookie jar.

"How did they…never mind. Let's go or we'll be late" Charlie muttered as she reached out her hand to help Nicole down.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she looked up at her mother who was locking the front door. "That's what I've been saying!"

"Well maybe if you helped look then we wouldn't be running late, Miss Impatient. Come on into the car"

Nicole glanced across the backseat at her sister. "Yeah! You didn't even attempt to look"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

Charlie glanced into the backseat. "Stop it. Did you finish your homework?"

Nicole nodded proudly. "I did"

"Oh oops! I forgot"

"Ruby" Charlie exhaled as she banged her head against the steering wheel. "It's going to be a long day"

"Mum, can we go to Angelo's tonight again for dinner?"

^..^

Brax walked out of the bathroom pulling on his black shirt, his back still slightly damp from the shower not that it bothered him. He grabbed the keys to his ute as he looked over at the couch where his younger brother, Casey, sat with a box of cereal.

"Case, you ready?"

Casey looked up, his dark fringe flicking across his forehead. "Do I have to go, Brax?"

Brax exhaled, he really didn't want to have another argument, he was meant to meet up with Charlie in half an hour. "Yes"

Casey groaned as he chucked the box of cereal on the table. "I don't want to go to a new school"

"You'll like Summerbay Primary"

"No I won't, all the kids will be stuck up" Casey muttered.

Brax shook his head as he picked up the ten year olds backpack. "Come on. Let's go"

"No"

Brax turned around, glaring. "Casey, I will no argue with you. Get in the car"

Casey stared up at Brax defiantly. "I am not going to school"

"Yes, you are" Brax told him sternly, he pointed in the direction of the front door. "If you don't get in the car then I am cancelling your trip to see, Heath"

Casey's jaw dropped. "You can't do that! He's my brother too!"

Brax sighed, he knew deep down that he wouldn't cancel the trip, it had been ten months since Heath and Casey had last seen each other but he'd had the same argument last night with a lot of screaming. Brax was tired, sending Casey to a new school was meant to get him away from the bad influences of Mangrove River and provide him with an environment that would help him excel. "Come on, Case, do this for me"

Casey stood up, his glare defiant as he walked over to Brax snatching the backpack from his hand. "I hate you"

"I love ya too, mate"

^..^

Brax hurried along the balcony towards the hotel room he rented on a permanent basis, smirking when he noticed Charlie was rushing towards him from the right end of the balcony tapping on her phone furiously. "Well. Well. Well. Fancy meeting you here"

Charlie came to a holt as she heard his voice, glaring intensely. "You and I need to talk"

Brax inclined his head. "Is that a demand?"

"It's a fact" Charlie stuck her key in the door and unlocked it; grabbing him by the wrist she dragged him into the room. "You invested in _Angelo's_?"

Brax couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he shut the door and turned to see Charlie standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips. He recognised her demeanour, it was cop Charlie. "Does it bother you?"

"Yes. Yes it bothers me!"

Brax leaned against the back of the door with his arms crossed. "Why?"

"Why? Because you know the rules. No talking to my girls. No meeting them" Charlie glared as he stared at her with a smug grin. "You broke the rules"

Brax exhaled as he pulled off the door and walked towards her, taking the bag from her shoulder and chucking it to the side. He smirked at her defiant look as she clearly knew what he was about to do. "Charlie. Charlie. Charlie. You never told me I couldn't meet them, talk to them. You only told me they couldn't know about our secret" Brax whispered against her skin, he stood behind her, his lips grazing over her bare shoulder as he moved the straps of her bra and dress with his left hand.

Charlie stood ridged, not wanting to give into him. "It's the same thing" Charlie didn't want him to meet her girls, she wasn't ready.

Brax would no doubt love them because they were adorable but she wouldn't risk the outcome, her daughters were too precious. They'd been through too much in their short years for her to risk letting them in on a relationship that she wasn't sure would last.

Charlie could feel herself melting as Brax trailed kisses down the back of her neck. "Brax, this is serious"

Brax chuckled. "Relax. My domain remember? Let's get you naked and bed bound, babe. I do believe you called me an 'asshole' last night, am I correct?"

Charlie couldn't contain the small giggle that escaped her lips. "You are. I won't deny it"

Brax shook his head at her honesty as he gently pushed her in the direction of the bed. "How shall we play this? I suppose you deserved to be punished for calling me such a foul name" Brax teased.

"Oh please, my language turns you on" Charlie glanced down at Brax's rather large bulge as he guided her onto her back. "Shall we bring our friend out to play?"

Brax leaned down over her and captured her lips with his, he lightly nipped her bottom lip with his teeth in order for her open her mouth, their tongues moving together passionately as he pulled at the bottom of her dress.

Charlie pulled back from the kiss, smirking at Brax's disgruntled look, he was clearly unhappy about the loss of contact. "So…how exactly do you plan on punishing me, Mr Braxton?" Charlie mumbled with a naughty glint in her eye.

Brax grinned cheekily. "We'll Miss Buckton; I believe these will come in handy" Brax pulled two silk ties off the bedside table.

Charlie bit her bottom lip, blushing intensely. "Oh I do believe I'll enjoy this"

^..^

Leaning back on the sand Charlie couldn't help the grin that was playing on her lips, she was satisfied yet yearning to be in Brax's arms, she wanted him to hold her like he would after every encounter. She wanted to be with him yet it was her that had run away.  
>Charlie felt like hitting herself in her head, she loved him but didn't want a public relationship, she knew it didn't make sense.<p>

"Geez, Charlz" Charlie glanced up at the sound of Bianca's voice; her blonde best friend was standing over her with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Charlie lied as she stood up to join Bianca on her walk.

Bianca clearly didn't look like she believed her. "Seriously, you are trying to lie"

"You lied to me yesterday" Charlie retorted as she brushed the remaining sand from her dress.

Bianca exhaled, she knew she couldn't lie to Charlie but telling the truth bared its own troubles. "I..." Bianca paused as she took a deep breath. "Charlie, what's wrong?"

Charlie glanced out at the ocean as she came to a stop, how could she accuse her best friend of lying when that's what she'd been doing for six months. If the truth was ever going to be told then it needed to start somewhere. "God. Bi. I am seeing someone"

Bianca looked stunned. "Say what?! Charlie, are you serious?"

Charlie nodded slowly. "Yeah. I think I love him"

"Charlie! Who is it? How long have you been seeing him?"

Charlie shook her head. "I can't tell you. Bianca, it will never work between us. I seriously screwed up"

Bianca sighed. "Charlie, how do you know it will never work unless you give it a proper chance? Love is complicated to say the least but you have to be willing to give it a shot. You deserve to be happy, I know that better than anyone" Bianca wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist as she leaned on her best friends shoulder. "You gave up so much for me. You literally did something unimaginable. I need you to be happy, Charlie and I don't care who he is, if he can give you everything you have ever wanted then I will make him my new brother"

Charlie leaned heavily against Bianca as she let the words sink in. What she had done all those years ago had cost her a lot of happiness, a lot of family but it had also brought so much joy and love to her life that it hadn't mattered at the time. But looking at Brax, feeling the emotions sparking through her, she was being to wonder if Brax was the real deal, if it was time to just let herself fall.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please. **


	3. Discovered

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**SummerNightsxox: Thank you for your sweet review! I am horrible at grammar! Sorry Jay Jay!  
>FanFicForYou: You want to know about Heath; well I guess you'll find out soon. ;) He'll make his entrance in coming chapters!<br>Neena: The sacrifice Bianca mentioned. Intriguing isn't it?! You'll have to think outside the box because I won't be revealing that secret just yet ;)  
>JS: I am so happy you think the chemistry is great; I am trying hard for it to come out right. The truth will come out, please read! (: Bianca's involvement won't be released quite yet.<br>FrankElza: Thank-you for your review. I am trying to get this whole steamy relationship right. Glad you think there is seductiveness!  
>Lazza77: You're definitely not the only one wanting to know about the past and all I can say is: You'll have to wait and see. Hehehe ;) Enjoy!<strong>

**Enough of my rambling. Here is Chapter 3: Uh, I actually kind of feel sorry for this chapter. Definitely not the best but it kind of just happened. Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: Discovered.<strong>_

Bianca rolled over whimpering softly as her tender stomach came into contact with the mattress. Looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table she could see it read six am.  
>The shower was turning off which meant Liam was already up, a sigh of relief escaped her lips knowing he wasn't beside her but it meant that she would have to listen to his apologies over what occurred last night.<p>

"Mum!"

Bianca winced as April jumped onto the bed and crawled under the covers, facing her mother with a look of concern. "Good morning, sweetheart"

April smiled shyly. "Are you hurt?"

"No" Bianca lied; she didn't want April to know about what had happened last night. It wasn't a burden she wanted the young girl to carry. "I'm fine"

April scrunched up her nose. "Liar"

"What did you just call your mother?"

April flinched at the sound of Liam's voice, turning her head slightly but refusing to meet his eye. "Nothing, Sir"

Liam glared. "That's what I thought. What are you doing in our bed? Get ready for school" Liam demanded.

April pecked her mother on the cheek before scrambling off the bed and dashing out the door before she could endure a scolding from Liam.  
>The tears flowed down her cheeks once she was in the safety of her own room. Liam had come into their lives when she was five, at first he had seemed loving and April had thought that he would potentially be her new father but now it was different. April wished for the day that Liam would leave for tour and never return.<p>

^..^

Charlie picked up her phone, smiling when she noticed Brax's name flashing on the screen indicating she had a text message from him.

_Morning Baby! Ugh, you filled my dreams with that delicious body of yours. We meeting up today? – D_

Charlie giggled as she furiously tapped her screen. _Oh handsome. Delicious body, please be more original. I can't do today, I am hanging with Bianca. Tomorrow? – C_

_Sorry baby, I miss that gorgeous body of yours. Seriously? I miss your booty! ;) – D_

Charlie leaned back against her pillows grinning; the nickname baby was all it took for her to break out in an infectious smile. _My booty? Is that all I'm good for? – C _

_Your smile is pretty awesome – D_

_Aren't you just adorable! – C _

Charlie laughed quietly to herself knowingly; Brax didn't think he was adorable. According to him a man should never be called anything other than handsome or sexy; it simply worked in his favour considering he was both.

_Did you just call me adorable? *Angry face*- D_

_Angry face, really? Okay, I give. You're cute! – C_

_Oh no you didn't. I am a Riverboy! – D_

Charlie smirked as she tapped her phone screen once again. _My adorably cute Riverboy! – C_

_Enough! *Warning face* If you are intent on teasing me then how about this, my little vixen. If you were here in bed with me, lying beside me naked, I would lean down and taste your sweetness – D_

Charlie smirked. _Two can play at this game, baby. As I am lying here in my empty bed I am thinking about your hard manhood slipping into my wetness. Have a good day, handsome – C_

Charlie dropped her phone down beside her even though she didn't want to admit it his text message bothered her a little more than it should have. Her mind escaping to an image where they would both be lying in bed entwined and naked, his hand caressing her body.

^..^

Charlie giggled madly to herself as the lady cook on tv was covered with flour; it wasn't because it was funny but more so because it was something that would likely happen to her. Bianca sat beside her with a rather large mug of coffee in her hands, the look on her face clearly stated that Charlie was insane.

"What?"

Bianca shook her head, a small grin forming on her face. "You're crazy"

"Cray Cray"

Bianca raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Charlie shrugged. "Isn't that how the kids are saying it these days?"

Both ladies broke out giggling as Charlie tried to be hip, it simply didn't work. "Oh god, Charlie, don't even"

"Yeah mum, that was bad"

Charlie glanced over at the front door where eleven year old, Nicole and ten year old, Ruby stood. They were blushing red, clearly embarrassed as they had a friend standing behind them along with April who was simply trying to contain a giggle. "Oh come on, can't I say 'Cray Cray'?"

Ruby shook her head. "No. Just no. Never. Okay, mum?"

Charlie laughed. "Are my daughters embarrassed?"

"Yes. Yes, we are" Nicole confirmed as she dumped her bag on the floor. "You are not even cool, mum"

Charlie rolled her eyes dramatically. "Here I was thinking I was the coolest, mum"

"Auntie Bi, is cooler then you" Ruby teased.

Bianca laughed as she fist pumped the air. "Score!"

April giggled as she turned to face the boy standing beside her in the doorway. "Sorry we brought you here; they're like little kids"

"Hey!" Bianca exclaimed.

Charlie raised her eyebrow playfully as she glared at April. "I heard that, little bae"

Nicole groaned. "I'm going to my room before mum kills us all with embarrassment. Coming Ap?"

April nodded. "Yeah. Let's runaway"

"Don't forget your toothbrush if your running away" Bianca called down the hallway.

"Auntie Bi!"

"Mum!"

Ruby giggled as she bumped knuckles with her Aunt. "Bad comeback but quick" Ruby told her as she motioned for her friend to come into the house. "This is my mum, Charlie and my Auntie Bianca" Ruby introduced. "Mum, Auntie, this is Casey"

Charlie smiled as she sat up on the couch, looking over the back of it as she turned to the young boy. "Nice to meet you, Casey. Do your parents know you're here?"

Casey nodded. "My brother does"

Charlie turned to Ruby. "You're ten, I let you walk home from school once and you bring home a friend. I don't mind but please remember to ask"

Ruby shrugged her shoulder as she dumped the backpack she was carrying onto the floor by the couch. "Casey has only been at our school for one week and we are working on a volcano together. Can you help?"

Charlie bit her bottom lip, she wasn't very artistic. "Woah. I got this. Volcanos are my thing, how could you forget me?" Bianca asked Ruby as though it wasn't logical to ask anyone but her.

Charlie snorted. "Oh you mean the disaster of a 2003?"

Bianca turned to her mocking offence. "We were fourteen! How was I supposed to know that it would explode in the car?"

Charlie rolled her eyes as she looked over at her daughter, Ruby was giggling madly at the sight of her Auntie trying to defend herself, Casey was beside her grinning widely.

"It exploded in the car?" Casey asked curiously as he swung on the heels of his feet, the backpack in his hands jiggling.

Charlie nodded. "Yup. Her mother was so angry"

"Only because it completely ruined her white dress, not like it mattered. That old thing looked like it was made in the early fifties" Bianca pointed out.

Casey laughed. "I love your family, Rubes"

^..^

Bianca clasped her hands together as she plopped down into the kitchen chair, looking down at her bag she noticed her phone sticking slightly out it was alight with yet another text message from Liam. Exhaling Bianca picked it up and looked down at the screen.

**Where r u? - L**

_**Still at Charlie's. Helping kids with science project – B**_

**I'm goin' 2 the city 2nite – L**

_**Have fun! - B**_

Bianca shook her head in relief that she wouldn't have to deal with Liam when she returned home. He'd been back for nine days and was already getting ready to head up the coast for a few weeks. It wasn't that Bianca minded because when he left it was like a rush of freedom.

"Who's that? You look like you've won the lottery in which case I expect you to share"

Bianca glanced up at the sound of Charlie's voice to see her standing at the kitchen counter chopping vegetables. Placing a hand over her heart, Bianca took a deep breath. "I didn't even know you were there"

Charlie smiled. "So…"

"I could ask you the same question. Is that mystery man?" Bianca indicated to the phone that was lighting up on the bench.

Charlie shrugged. "So what if it is. I am taking your advice"

"Good" Bianca agreed, placing her feet up on the chair to her left. "When do I get to meet him?"

"You don't"

Bianca looked appalled. "What? Why not?"

Charlie smiled as she placed the carrots into a small pot on the stove. "Because I want him to myself"

"Come on, Charlie. It's not like I am about to go out and steal your boyfriend"

"I should hope not. You have your own"

Bianca poked her tongue out childishly. "Can I at least know his name?"

Charlie pulled her head out of the fridge she was digging through and shook her head. "Nope"

"Why not?!"

"Because you'd hunt down every guy in Summerbay with the same name until you found the one I'm dating. Not that you would"

Bianca raised her eyebrow. "I take that to mean he doesn't live in Summerbay. Where's he from, Yabbie Creek, Mangrove River?"

"Not telling" Charlie told her sternly as the doorbell rang. "That will be Casey's brother, think you can watch the vegies and stay out of trouble"

"God, you're so funny" Bianca muttered sarcastically as she hopped off the chair.

…

Charlie walked towards the door and gripped the door handle; she took a moment to compose herself knowing it was time to act like a parent instead of the bickering childishly like she had been with Bianca. Pulling the door open swiftly Charlie gaped at the sight in front of her, Brax was standing with his finger pointed as though he was going to ring the doorbell yet again.

Charlie glared as she snuck a look behind her to make sure no one was in the room. "What the hell are you doing here?" Charlie hissed.

She wouldn't deny the emotions of anger that had spread through her body, she'd never disclosed to Brax where she lived and made it clear that he was never to come to her home under any circumstances as her girls were usually home with her.

Brax smirked. "Is that how you greet all your guests?"

"Don't! I told you never to come here. How do you even know where I live?"

"I have your address"

Charlie used her right hand to push him outside; taking a step out into the warm night air she shut the door a fraction behind her. "Did you look at my driver's licence? Geez Brax!"

Brax looked at her; he was slightly confused by her accusation. "What? No, of course not"

Charlie arched her eyebrow. "Then how do you know where I live?"

"I was given the address"

"By who?" Charlie demanded to know, she was trying to keep her voice down but it was rising by the second in frustration.

Brax cocked his eyebrow in a challenging manor. "My brother. Is he here or what?"

Charlie stared at him slightly stunned. Brother? That didn't sound right; Charlie assumed Brax didn't have any family as he didn't talk about them. "Brother? Casey is your brother?" Charlie asked for confirmation.

Brax nodded slowly. "Yea. Charlie, what the hell has gotten into you? It's not like you opened your door and I jumped you"

Charlie exhaled. "My girls are instead and um, so is my best friend. Just be normal" Charlie muttered as she went to open the door.

Brax flexed out and grabbed her right hand, spinning her back in his direction and flush against his body. "How about a kiss?"

"How about no" Charlie pulled back. "My girls remember"

"Are behind a closed door" Brax retaliated. "How about a kiss?"

Charlie looked up; she recognised the look in his eye. Breathing deeply she leaned up and brushed her lips against his cheek before pulling away. "There you go"

"What was that?" Brax looked at her questionably; clearly he didn't like what she had done.

Charlie smirked. "You wanted a kiss. You got one" Charlie shrugged cheekily as she opened the door. "Come in. Casey, your brother is here"

"Don't you mean your boyfriend" Bianca grinned widely from the arm chair in the living room, her feet swinging over the arm of the chair. "You guys should have been quieter" Bianca joked as she looked at her best friend.

A blush covered Charlie's face as she looked back at Brax who was standing in the doorway grinning smugly. It annoyed her to know that he was happy as this was what he had been waiting for. He had been waiting months for someone to find out about them.

"A Riverboy. I never would have picked it" Bianca mused to herself as she looked at Brax. "So, did she kiss you or what?"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please.**

**Couple of quick questions which I would appreciate if you answered: **

**- Is there any specific characters you would like to see?  
>Of course characters like, Heath and Kyle will appear. <strong>

**- What do you think Bianca and Charlie planned in the past? What do you think Charlie did to help Bianca?  
>I am kind of curious as to your thoughts on this. <strong>

**- And last of all: I am not going for your typical CHAX story, with straight up marriage and kids. Though marriage might be in their future ;) Would you like to see CHAX kids? **


	4. Truth Out

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**SummerNightsxox: Thank you for your review Jay Jay, glad you thought it was funny!  
>FanFicForYou: Dex as a kid, I will keep that in mind. Never know, he might make an appearance soon!<br>Neena: I agree with you. If I let Charlie and Brax have kids it won't be until the story is at further in, I still have ideas for them before I consider introducing a kid. (:  
>Guest: That is actually a really good idea! But you'll have to wait and see if it was my idea as well ;)<br>FrankElza: Phoebe, I'll see if I can come up with a storyline. As for Charlie and Brax having kids, I'll see, I don't want too many characters. If they were to have kids it wouldn't be til the story is further in.  
>Lazza77: Glad you are liking the unknown!<strong>

**Enough of my rambling. Here is Chapter 4: Thank-you for all those who took time to answer my questions! And for all those who reviewed, you are simply amazing. I love hearing you thoughts on my story. You make me smile. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four: Truth Out.<strong>_

Bianca glanced up startled as the front door shut loudly, her eyes darted back to the piece of paper in front of her knowing that it was Liam who had returned home. Quickly she stuffed the paper back into the envelope and sealed it shut, placing it back with all the other mail as though it hadn't been touched.  
>What she had read terrified her; she already had enough to balance with April, work and keeping the house clean that she couldn't bear the thought of adding to that responsibility.<p>

Liam dumped his bags down by the kitchen stools as he came into the kitchen. "Sup babe"

Bianca glanced up. "How was your night?" The words were expressed with such politeness, that Liam smiled at her for once.

"Ah, it was intriguing" He walked around the bench and advanced towards her taking the cup from her hand. "I don't think I apologized for the other night"

Bianca mustered up a small fake smile. "No need to. Accidents happen, right?"

Liam nodded. "Right. What's the time, it's still early isn't it?"

"It's six"

Liam's eyes darkened slightly. "Well you should get started on breakfast. I'll wake the kid"

Bianca eyes darted towards April's bedroom door as Liam turned around, thinking fast she picked up the letter she had held before. "Actually baby, let me do that. This was here when I got home last night"

Liam glanced back at the envelope in her hands. "Fan mail?"

Bianca swallowed, it was certainly wasn't a letter from a fan. "I'm unsure. I wouldn't open your mail"

Liam snatched the letter from her hands and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Good. You better not. I'll wake the kid. Get started on breakfast"

Bianca cringed as he walked in the direction of April's room. "Of course"

"Oi" Liam grunted as he opened the door, he was looking at April who sat up in bed with a book in her lap. "Get out and help your mother"

April jumped off the bed and hesitantly headed to the door, her whole body shook when he placed his arm across the doorframe to prevent her from exiting.

Liam glanced down, glaring at the ten year old. "What have I told you about shutting this door?"

"Not too" April squeaked fearfully.

Bianca glanced up from the eggs she was holding. "I told her too, I was watching tv last night and I wanted her in bed"

Liam didn't turn to acknowledge Bianca, his eyes focused solely on April. "I don't care about the tv. If you're told to go to bed then you go without shutting the door. Got that?" His words sharp.

April bounced her head up and down. "Yes Sir" She answered him timidly.

Liam dropped his arm but as April passed him, he whacked her across the back of her head. "Don't cry"

April blinked back her tears as she hurried over to her mother. "I'm sorry, mum"

Bianca embraced April in a tight hug aware Liam was now in their bedroom. "You did nothing wrong baby" Bianca murmured as she kissed her little girl on the top of her head. "How about scrambled eggs for breakfast? You're favourite"

April glanced up; her hands wringing nervously in front of her as she so deeply wanted to rub away the pain in her head but feared what Liam would do if he caught her. "Okay. Yummy"

^..^

Charlie groaned as she rolled over in her bed, her phone beeping loudly under her pillow. Reaching under she fumbled with it sleepily as she rubbed her eyes with her right hand. Propping herself up on her elbow she turned to adjust to the bright screen

"Better be bloody important" Charlie mumbled to herself as she looked down at the text message flashing on the screen.

_New development in the case. Station: 9am – Joyce_

Charlie exhaled as she let her head drop back into the pillows. Work wasn't even close to where she wanted to be. Looking at the time on the screen it read six thirty. Opening her messages she pulled up Bianca name, the blonde wasn't going to be happy.

_Got called into work. Take the girls to school, ugh, and this massive volcano you built – C_

The reply was almost instant and it made Charlie slightly curious as to what Bianca had been doing up so early. _Really? I got work as well. Plus I ain't taking a volcano in my car – B_

Charlie giggled to herself softly. _Afraid it will explode? – C_

_You got to let that go, Charlz! ;) Alright, fine. I'll be at yours at eight. We on for dinner tonight? We need to talk about, Mr Riverboy – B_

Charlie fingers flew across the screen furiously, tapping loudly. The last thing she wanted was to sit down with Bianca and discuss Brax. _No we don't! – C_

_Yes we do! Dinner. 6. Tonight. Angelo's. Be there! – B_

Charlie turned her head into her pillow to muffle the quiet scream that came from her lips. Bianca wasn't going to let it go. _Not Angelo's! How about drinks at mine? Irene could have the girls – C_

_I'll ask her when I get my coffee. You can tell me why we can't go to Angelo's after ;) – B_

…

"Mum?"

Charlie glanced into the mirror, her eyes meeting Nicole's as she stood in the doorway brushing her blonde hair. Charlie couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips, Nicole was not biologically her daughter but the young girl didn't know that. She was too young to remember a time when Charlie wasn't in her life.

"Yes, honey?"

Nicole sighed as she stepping to the room. "Grandma and Granddad called last night. They want me to stay with them for the school holidays"

Charlie held the groan that was threatening to escape her lips. It wasn't that she hated Roman's parents; it was just that they had a problem with how she raised Nicole. They were firm believers in a strict upbringing. Nicole didn't like going there but as the court had ordered she was to spend one weekend with them every two months. "They did?"

Nicole nodded. "I'm not sure I want to go this time, mum"

Charlie exhaled as she tucked her shirt in at the front and turned around. "Nic, honey, you know that we don't really have a choice"

"Can't I just stay there for the weekend like normal?"

Charlie approached the eleven year old, smiling sadly. "You know they get one week at the end of year school holidays. I'm sorry. I can talk to them, try to make them understand"

Nicole looked up hopefully. "Please? I really want to stay with you and Rubes. I always miss out on the fun stuff when I go"

"That's not true, sweetheart" Charlie murmured as she motioned for Nicole to turn around, taking the brush from her hands. "Ruby and I miss you when you go and we always wait for you to come home before we do anything big"

Nicole fiddled with the bottom of her dress. "Last year you went to the Zoo and Aquarium without me. I didn't get to do anything like that. Grandma made me go to book club"

Charlie finished tying Nicole's hair up and placed her hands on the young girls' shoulders. "Well this year Ruby and I will have no fun until you get back"

"What?!" Ruby stood in the doorway with her mouth open.

Nicole pouted. "Please Ruby?"

Charlie smiled at her girls. "I'll call your grandparents and see if I can work something out. Are you both ready for school?"

Ruby nodded as she spun around in a circle to show her mother that she was ready. "I even did my homework!" Ruby announced proudly.

Charlie and Nicole looked at each other in disbelief before giggling.

"Hey! I did!" Ruby called out in mock offence but soon found herself joining in the laughter.

^..^

Brax was washing the dishes when he looked up upon hearing the sound of high heels clicking along the kitchen floor, his mother stood before him looking worn out from pulling an all nighter at the office.

"Hey"

Cheryl Braxton glanced up at her oldest sons greeting. "Hey mate, did Case get off to school okay?"

Brax nodded as he picked up the towel to dry his hands. "You got the day off?"

"No. Just here to refresh, I'll head back in an hour"

Brax shook his head. "I don't know why you keep doing this to yourself"

Cheryl sighed as she sat down on the stool and took her heels off, rubbing her feet to sooth the aching. "You know why. If I don't pay off the debts your father left then we will never be able to move out of Mangrove River"

"I invested in Angelo's. We can afford to move to Summerbay'

Cheryl raised her eyebrow. "On your money. What kind of mother am I if I can't provide a home for Casey? Another six months and I'll be able to afford it"

Brax chucked the towel down on the bench as he walked towards her. "What kind of mother will you be if you run yourself into the ground, you can't keep pulling all nighters"

"The work keeps piling up. I still have sixteen boxes to file away before next Friday"

Brax leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Just…Just try to be home for dinner. I'm heading out"

Cheryl rubbed her forehead. "Have you heard from Heath?"

Brax froze. "Uh, no"

"Darryl"

Brax sighed at the warning tone in his mother's voice, turning back around to face her; he cringed internally at the sadness in her expression. "He called Monday night. He's fine. Teegs and Darce are doing well"

Cheryl nodded. "I wish he'd listen to me"

"He just needs time. I've always known about Case but he…" Brax took a deep breath. "Heath didn't know, mum. He just didn't expect it and now he's faced with having to lie. He moved so he wouldn't have to spend every day lying to Casey"

Cheryl stood up, blinking back the tears in her eyes. "I know. Have a good day, mate"

Brax smiled sadly. "I love ya, Ma"

"I love you too"

_^..^_

Charlie dragged her feet as she walked down the sandy path towards the diner; her thoughts were focused on Brax. The thought of going into work and dealing with the latest drug trafficking scheme was nowhere near as appealing as spending the day in bed with him, the things they could do with a whole day to themselves, the amount of positions they could try.

Feeling two large hands surrounding her waist caused Charlie to let out a loud shriek, spinning around she glared at Brax who was staring at her smugly. "You idiot!"

"Hi baby"

Charlie pulled away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you think you are doing? We are in a public place, not the hotel, Brax"

Brax inclined his head as he cocked an eyebrow. "Oh please, we are on a deserted path"

Charlie looked around noticing that he was correct. Turning back she saw his smug grin. "Shut up"

"I told you so" Brax muttered as he pulled her towards him, leaning down he rested his forehead against hers. "Lookin' hot today, Sarg"

Charlie reached up to place her arms around his neck. "Is that so?"

"Hmmm" Brax hummed as he tugged gently on the side of her shirt. "Pity I can't take these off and have my way with you"

Charlie giggled. "Having sex on a public path is illegal, Brax" Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Well who said I was a law abiding citizen?"

Charlie shook her head as Brax moved his hand up her back slowly until she was pressed firmly against him. "I can't. Not here"

"It's just a kiss" Brax breathed as he leaned down and captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

Charlie placed her hands on his shoulders, gripping tightly. Brax's full lips moved against hers as though he hadn't tasted her in weeks. "Brax" Charlie moaned as she felt his left hand brush the side of her breast through her shirt.

Brax chuckled as he pulled back, his right hand making its way to the back of her neck so he could pull her in for a deeper kiss. "I love it when you moan my name, baby"

Charlie bit back her retort as she saw the movement out of the corner of her eye. "Oh my god! Shit. Shit" Charlie pulled out of Brax's arms forcefully as she started storming down the path.

Brax shook his head in a confused manor as he hurried after her. "Charlie. Baby. What are you doing?" Brax muttered as he noticed her looking frantically around the car park. "Charlie?" He exhaled as she started to head out into the car park. "Charlotte!"

Charlie froze in her spot momentarily before turning round to glare. "What?! Can't you see I am doing damage control?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Brax asked while looking around as if he was meant to be seeing someone but wasn't.

"She saw us!"

Brax paused, his heart rate increasing as he looked at Charlie with a raised eyebrow. "Who saw us?"

Charlie sighed exasperated. "Colleen!"

"Ooh" Brax muttered as Charlie stormed off towards the diner, he followed after her quickly.

…

Charlie spotted Colleen the moment she entered the diner, she was giving her a disapprovingly look as she stood behind the counter beside Irene. Charlie almost had a heartattack, Irene had been so good to her since the birth of Ruby that she couldn't bare for the older woman to find out secondhand, if anyone was going to tell her about the relationship with Brax then Charlie wanted it to be her.

"Sergeant Buckton! How dare you, you are supposed to be upholding the law" Colleen waved her hands around as she stared at Brax. "You are fraternizing with criminals"

Brax smirked smugly. "I don't have a criminal record. Do I Sergeant Buckton?"

Charlie elbowed him in the ribs. "Not helping!" Charlie muttered as she turned back to Colleen. "I don't think it's anyones business who I associate myself with"

Colleen shook her head. "You are an officer of the law. It is a disgrace to your name and your fathers"

Charlie winced at the remark; she didn't speak to either of her parents anymore. She hadn't spoken to them in many years yet it still affected her when people brought them up.

"Oh for heaven's sake woman, would you leave the poor girl alone" Irene exhaled as she looked at her friend. "It's Charlie's business. Not yours. Butt out" Irene's voice was firm; it caused Colleen to fluster as she rushed back into the kitchen. '

Charlie smiled at Irene softly. "Thank-you"

"You're welcome, darl" Irene turned to look at Brax. "Listen here buddy, you can date her but you hurt her and you'll face my wrath"

Charlie suppressed a giggle as Brax nodded curtly. "Of course but I won't hurt her"

"She is going to spread that all around town isn't she?" Charlie bit her bottom lip as she glanced into the kitchen where Colleen stood on the phone.

Irene sighed. "I'll keep her quiet for as long as I can but I would suggest you tell Nicole and Ruby"

Charlie nodded, that wasn't something she wanted to do. As soon as the girls found out they would want to meet Brax properly. "Yeah. I better get to work. Thanks again, Irene"

"I'll see you tonight, darl"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please**


	5. The Girls, Drinks & A Child

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**SummerNightsxox: I love your stuff as you love mine Jay Jay! (:  
>FanFicForYou: You might just find out what the letter is…<br>Neena: You leave such long reviews that I just have to smile at because it's wonderful! What happened with Heath is going to be based on a storyline off the show, *hint hint* See if you can figure out which one. Why Charlie doesn't speak to her folks will come up eventually! Brax most definitely does what everyone to know Charlie is his woman. Heath being Bianca's saviour is a good idea, I might have already written it or I might not have ;) Gotta keep some secrecy!  
>JS: Two reviews for two chapters! Heath humour, good idea! I am glad the secret is out too, though it was fun to write!<br>FrankElza:  
>Lazza77: It most definitely was the worst way. Read to see if Charlie was first to tell the girls (:<strong>

**Enough of my rambling. Here is Chapter 5: Thank-you for all those who reviewed, you are simply amazing. I love hearing you thoughts on my story. You make me smile. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: The Girls, Drinks &amp; A Child. <strong>_

Charlie rolled over, the silk sheet falling down her body to hang loosely over the curve of her hip. Brax glanced down, his fingers running through her hair.  
>It wasn't how she planned to spend the day. She was meant to work but Colleen had completely caught her off guard and she left earlier only to end up in bed with Brax for the fifth time in week.<p>

"What are you thinking about?"

Charlie peeked up at him, her fingers tracing over the _'Blood and Sand´_ tattoo on his chest. "Hmm, nothing"

Brax placed a light kiss to the top of her head. "Liar"

"It's nothing. I just…I'm thinking about telling my girls. They'll want to meet you"

Brax smiled. "Who wouldn't? I am pretty awesome" Brax joked. "Seriously though, isn't it a good thing? I want to meet them"

Charlie exhaled. "Are we kidding ourselves though? I mean Colleen was right. I am a cop and well, we both know that even if I can't prove it that you've had your fair share of dodgy deals"

Brax rolled his eyes. His hand dropping to her shoulder, his fingers tickling her skin. "Does that matter? It's in the past"

Charlie went to sit up but Brax pulled her back into his arms, holding her around the waist. "I don't know that much about you other than the simple facts. You invested in Angelo's, love to surf and have a brother. Oh, you're a Riverboy who is pretty amazing at sex"

Brax chuckled. "I am" He replied with a smug grin. "But if you want to know more then all you have to do is ask. I am actually surprised you haven't check out my file"

"Wouldn't looking through your file be cheating? You have to want to tell me these things"

Brax nodded as he shifted his body so they were facing each other. "I have two brothers, Heath and Casey. My mother is Cheryl. My father is in jail. I spend my days thinking about a woman who I want to spend the day in bed with"

Charlie glared playfully. "And just who is she?"

Brax smirked. "I could tell you a bit about her. She is a beautiful single mother of two girls, a cop by day and a secret lover by night. She is intelligent and could surely kick my ass if needed…"

"I think I like her" Charlie teased.

Brax glanced at her. "Ah, all I would have to do is get her to the bedroom and she's mine"

"Really now?"

Brax grinned. "Yup" Pulling Charlie on top of him, he smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too"

^..^

Bianca jumped startled when the front door slammed. April who was kneeling at the coffee table doing her homework looked up in fear, Bianca tried to smile reassuringly but fear instantly welled up in her as Liam trudged into the living room, his face clearly showed his exhaustion as he flopped down on the couch beside where April was kneeling though he didn't look at her. The letter in his hand fluttered to the floor in front of Bianca.

Liam glared as she picked it up. "Hope you're ready to be a mother"

Bianca's eyes scanned the letter; it was from the same law firm as the last one. "I…I am a mother. Liam, baby, we never discussed more children. I don't think I want anymore" Bianca told him softly.

Liam's gaze turned cold as his eyes shifted back and forth between her and April. "We don't need to discuss it. We have her in this house" Liam pointed to April who kept her eyes focused on the homework in front of her. "If I decide I want another child then we'll have one"

Bianca bit her bottom lip. "Not for a publicity stunt, that's not a reason to bring a child into the house"

Liam sat up probably, his eyes fixing on hers. "You listen here. If I decide that this is what I want then you'll co-operate or it won't be you who pays for your lapse in judgement by not obeying me. Got it?" Liam asked, his voice low.

Bianca swallowed as she watched him run his hand over April's head, her little girl sat completely frozen in fright. "Uh, I…can I think about it?"

Liam shrugged. "Think all you want but I'm the one making the decision" Liam looked down at April. "Oi, come have some ice-cream with your dad"

April looked up biting her bottom lip softly; she set her penicil down knowing if she didn't go he would be furious. The word dad was like a punch, he wasn't her dad, he didn't act like a dad should. "Okay" April whispered as she stood up.

Liam smirked as he hopped up off couch and walked over to Bianca. "Wouldn't it be nice to have a little family? I mean we got one well-behaved kid" Liam kissed her cheek; he chose to ignore that she was ridged in her chair. "I know you don't agree but a bit of hard discipline is for the best"

Bianca breathed heavily as she nodded. She didn't agree. She hated that Liam touched April in an abusive manor. "A baby is just a lot of work, extra responsibility"

Liam shrugged. "Exactly why you'd be looking after it" Liam turned around leaving those words to sink in as he walked over to April. "Let's go see if there chocolate ice-cream in the freezer, you can try and come up with a reasonable excuse for why your bed wasn't made today"

^..^

Charlie looked over at her girls; they were curled up on the couch under a blanket watching their favourite show. Charlie couldn't help that her hands were wringing nervously in front of her, she wasn't sure how the girls would react to the fact that she was dating yet again. There had only been one guy since Roman and it had been for a fleeting moment, Angelo. There hadn't been a connection with Angelo, not in that way.

Charlie sighed as she wiped her hands on her pants nervously, there wasn't a choice, she had to tell them. "Girls" Charlie cleared her throat when the word escaped her lips in a whisper.

Walking over she sat down on the coffee table in front of them causing a groan to escape their lips.

"Mum" Ruby whined as she craned her head to try and look around Charlie.

Charlie patted Ruby's knee. "We need to talk"

Nicole glanced up, her hand freezing in the middle of the popcorn bowl. "We already promised we'd be good at Nanna Irene's. No fires in the oven"

Ruby nodded frantically. "It wasn't even our fault. Nanna left the kitchen and we just wanted the muffins to cook faster"

Charlie exhaled. "280 was too hot for the oven but it's not about that. Just no going near the oven this time"

Ruby nodded. "Okay, okay. You can move now. This is the best bit of the show" Ruby stressed as she waved her hand in the direction of the tv.

Nicole sensed her mother wasn't done. "What is it?"

Charlie wrung her hands together. "Well, uh, I have something to tell you both"

Nicole and Ruby both looked up at her with wide eyes shining with curiosity, they were both being to notice their mother's nervous behaviour.

"Okay. I'm just going to say it. I've been seeing someone"

Nicole and Ruby glanced at each other, grins slowly creeping onto their features, giggles escaping their lips. "You mean, Brax?" Nicole guessed.

Charlie's mouth dropped slightly at her girls knowing looks, her mouth opening slightly. She didn't understand how her girls knew when they had barely met Brax. "How…How do you know?"

Nicole grinned widely showing off her white teeth. "He's always at Angelo's"

"He works there" Charlie supplied.

"He always watches you" Ruby added.

Nicole nodded. "And then one morning he texted you. Ruby showed me. He put lots of kisses at the end"

Charlie scratched the side of her head. "You, ah, you know…well this is awkward" Charlie giggled. "How do you feel about me dating, Brax?"

Ruby shrugged. "It's cool; if he works at Angelo's do we get free pizza?"

"Do we get to meet him now?" Nicole asked as she knelt on the couch.

Charlie raised her eyebrow. "You're okay with it?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Duh!"

^..^

Charlie walked through the front door after dropping the girls off, flinging her handbag onto the couch as she typed on her phone, her fingers moving across the screen like lightening.

_The girls want to meet you. They already knew. I worried over nothing – C_

_Haha. My sexy worry wart. I told you I'm awesome, they'll love me. When should we have dinner? – B _

Charlie grimaced at the nickname as she started to type.  
><em>Yuk! Worry Wart?! Really? Uh, dinner? I was thinking just a visit… – C<em>

_Sorry babe. My worry bug! Uh, dinner. I have to woo the girls – B_

Charlie shook her head; Brax was going to have his way even if she didn't want him too. She smiled though at the thought of dinner, he actually wanted to take her girls out._  
>I thought you said they'd love you cause your awesome – C<em>

_Well I am awesome. Dinner is a precaution – B_

_Lol. Okay dinner. Rubes wants free pizza now – C_

_Well if they are anything like their mother they'll demand it. Haha ;) – B _

Charlie laughed to herself as she saw the front door open._  
>Pssht. I don't demand it. I just take it. I got to go. Bi is coming over, drinks and girl chat – C<em>

Bianca raised her eyebrow as she place the two bottles of wine on the side table by the door. "What are you laughing at?"

Charlie shrugged. "My Riverboy. How are you, babe?"

Bianca sighed. "Okay. I guess"

The beeping on Charlie's phone caught her attention, glancing down she smiled._  
>I know you take it. Okay. Don't talk about me too much. ;) Love ya – B<em>

_Talk about you? We wouldn't dare. Love you too – C_

Charlie turned back to Bianca as she chucked her phone over the back of the couch. "What's wrong? Do I have to throw Liam's ass in jail?"

Bianca rubbed her forehead. "He wants a kid" The words tumbled from her mouth.

Charlie's jaw dropped, she hadn't expected it and it infuriated her. She hated Liam; it was one thing for Bianca to be with him but another for her to completely tie herself to the man forever. "I think we need to open this wine"

Charlie grabbed the glasses down from the cabinet as Bianca opened the wine. "I don't know what to do, Charlie" Bianca exhaled as she placed the bottle on the coffee table and dropped onto the couch, curling under the blanket. "I've never thought about having anymore kids after April. You know what it was like back then"

Charlie smiled sadly as she poured the wine into the glasses. "That was different though, babe. It was under horrible circumstances and you were so young" Charlie passed the glass to Bianca before sliding onto the couch and pulling the blanket up over her legs as well.

"You were there for me though" Bianca observed as she lowered the glass from her lips. "I couldn't have…I wouldn't have gotten through it without you"

Charlie shook her head. "You're stronger then you give yourself credit for. Even though I don't regret what I did. I'm glad I was there for you"

Bianca traced the rim of her glass. "I don't think I could do it again, not without you. I'm not even sure I want another kid. Things are good with April"

"They are. But you don't want a mini Liam?" Charlie tried to ignore the bitter taste in her mouth as she spoke the words.

"No" Bianca replied immediately. "No, I've never thought of it. I'm happy with April"

Charlie nodded. "Okay"

"Charlie, I know I keep staying, I say it every year but thank-you. I never would have been able to have April if it hadn't been for you"

Charlie waved her hand dismissively. "Don't be silly"

Bianca shook her head, grabbing Charlie's hand in her own. "I'm not. I still remember everything from the moment he laid his hands on me" Bianca shuttered. "How he could do that, to me, of all people"

"He was a sick man" Charlie sighed as she gripped her friends hand tighter. She remembered staying in the same house with him at least twice a week and she never thought for a moment that her best friend had been in danger.

Bianca squeezed her eyes shut trying to push the memory back. "I was so scared of what everyone would think. But then you…you came in and told me everything was going to be okay" Bianca smiled at Charlie. "I'll never forget you showing up with the pregnancy test in hand"

Charlie laughed her hand going over her mouth to keep the wine from spraying everywhere. "Oh god! I showed up with a pregnancy test in a baby bottle wrapped in baby wrapping paper!"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please**


	6. Meetings & Horrible Liam

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**Neena: Longest review again! I love it! Hehe. (: Liam creeps everyone out but I am designing it that way. The sick man, well you will have to wait and see but I won't correct you on that! The girls meeting Brax, see down the page! Thank-you for the compliment. I do hope I don't compromise the main element but I try to focus on the Braxton family as a whole including the Buckton's and Scott's. (:  
>JS: Glad you are loving it and that I am intriguing you.<br>Lazza77: Don't we all hate Liam in this story! I am sad to say he won't get any better.  
>FrankElza: Finally some mystery! Pay close attention I am dropping hints ;)<br>Kit Kat: Glad you love it. I love Heath and Bianca as a couple so keep reading ;)**

**Enough of my rambling. Here is Chapter 6: Thank-you for all those who reviewed, you are simply amazing. I love hearing you thoughts on my story. You make me smile. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six: Meetings &amp; Horrible Liam <strong>_

Nicole and Ruby startled Charlie as they jumped on the bed erupting in a fit of giggles when she bounced up and down groaning. It was a Saturday morning and as Charlie rolled over to look at the clock she almost had a heart attack. All week they had been dragging their feet when it came to getting up early for school, yet a Saturday morning and they were up at six thirty.

Ruby jumped up and down on her knees. "Mum! Mum!"

"Please let me sleep!" Charlie whined as she pulled the pillow over her head.

Nicole tried to wrestle it off her but Charlie gripped tightly. "Come on, mum. Give me the pillow"

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Ruby helped Nicole pull the pillow away from her.

Charlie squinted at the light. "Girls, it's really early"

Ruby shook her head. "No it isn't"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't" Ruby argued.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Ruby, that's not what we came in here for" Nicole nudged her sister.

Ruby's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh yeah!"

Charlie propped herself up on her elbow. "What is it?"

"Can Brax come over today please? We really want to meet him" Ruby pleaded as she clasped her hands together, Nicole doing the same.

Charlie breathed heavily. The girls had been hounding her for nine days straight to meet Brax but Charlie couldn't bring herself to set an actual day. She was nervous. Her daughters were precious and she vowed to protect them. She also wanted to protect her relationship with Brax, not because it was fragile but if the girls didn't like him then she would have to end it. "Girls…"

Nicole sighed. "Mum, we really want to meet him. Why can't he come over?"

Charlie chewed on the inside of her cheek. "I…"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Do you think we'll bite him or something?"

"No" Charlie exhaled as she rubbed her eyes. "I just don't want to pressure him"

"I thought he wanted to meet us" Nicole accused.

Charlie frowned, she didn't remember telling them that but apparently she had. "Uh, okay. How about this, I'll see if he is free tonight for dinner. How is that?"

Ruby nodded her head frantically. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Nicole beamed as she launched herself at Charlie, her arms wrapping around her mother's body in a tight hug. "Thank-you"

Ruby grinned as she reached for her mother's phone and held it out to her. "Text him now, please!"

Charlie rolled her eyes as she snatched the phone from Ruby's hands. She couldn't deny them the right to meet Brax anymore, she didn't have a choice. "Fine"

_Hey babe. Girls want to meet you. How does dinner at mine sound? – C_

Charlie looked up to see the girls both kneeling in front of her fidgeting nervously. They were rather impatient when it came to certain things but the dinging of her phone caught their attention and they scrambled to peek at the message.

_Bout time baby, I seriously was beginning to think you'd never cave. Dinner is great. Don't cook. I'll bring something. See you at six! – B_

"Yes!" Ruby cheered. "Do you think he'll bring pizza?"

^..^

Brax fumbled with putting his jacket on as he headed out into the kitchen. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was a tiny bit terrified to meet Charlie's daughters. She had been so secretive over them that it scared him a tiny bit to think about what they would be like. He wanted to make a good impression which was why he wanted to take them to dinner, but Charlie being her natural self was a stubborn woman and wanted the meeting to take place in the comfort of her home.

"Hey mum"

Cheryl smiled as she glanced up from her book. "Hey mate, are you working today?"

"Nah" Brax scratched the side of his head nervously. "I actually have a date tonight"

Cheryl smiled as she placed her book down on the kitchen table. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend"

Brax shrugged. "She wanted to keep it quiet because of her daughters"

"So she's a mother" Cheryl nodded as Casey came running in through the back door trekking mud over the tiles. "Casey Braxton, you freeze right there!"

Casey looked up wide eyed as his mother spoke. "What? Oh, hey Brax"

Brax grinned. "Hey mate. You better take those shoes off before mum comes after you"

Casey looked down blushing when he noticed the mud. "Oops. Sorry mum! I'm going back outside"

Cheryl shook her head. "Boys! Please tell me she doesn't have boys"

Brax chuckled. "Nope. Two daughters" Brax said as he leaned against the bench. "You'll be home tonight with Case while I head out right?"

"Yes. Of course. I wouldn't make you take your little brother on a date" Cheryl laughed. "So tell me about her"

Brax smirked slightly. "She's a cop"

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Only you would fall in love with a cop. I hope you're done doing your dodgy deals then"

Brax nodded. He knew his mother had never approved of the deals he had made, he'd tried to explain it was to help pay back the debts Danny had left behind when he went to prison but she still wouldn't listen. "Yea, I've been straight for a few months"

Cheryl smiled, obviously pleased. "Good" She picked up the ringing house phone. "Hello? Hello?"

"_Is Brax there?" _

Cheryl's face lit up. "Heath, Heath is that you?"

"_Is Brax there?" _

"Heath, please talk to me. Mate, you have to understand..."

"_I don't want to speak to you. Is Brax there?" _

Cheryl's face crumbled as the words left her middle son's mouth. Looking over at Brax she saw the confusion etched in his eyes. "Yes, he is here. I love you, Heath" Cheryl whispered as she held the phone out to Brax.

Brax walked over and took the phone; he kissed his mother's cheek in comfort quickly. "Hey mate"

"_You didn't tell me she would be home when I called" _

Brax sighed. "Sorry, I got distracted. What's up?"

"_I need you to cancel Casey's trip" _

Brax groaned as he rubbed a hand across his face. "Heath this has been planned for months. You're going to break the kid's heart"

"_I know, I'm sorry. I have to work. Just, uh, just let him know I'll come down in a few months. I'll be down for his birthday"_

"He turns eleven in six months, Heath. Don't make a promise you won't be able to keep" Brax sat down on the arm of the couch.

"_I can't have him come up here Brax. I won't be home and Teegs has her hands full with Darce" There was a slight falter in his voice. "Tell him I'm sorry and that I will be down for his birthday with Darcy. I'll spend a whole two weeks with him" _

Brax could hear the regret in Heath's voice. "Alright, I know this is hard" Brax rubbed a hand over his face. "You have to tell Case tho, I can't tell him for you"

"_Okay, put the kid on. I'm really sorry about this, Brax" _

Brax nodded. "I know, mate. I gotta go. We miss ya Heath" Brax listened as his brother gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"_What you mean to say is 'We miss you but know you won't come home because Casey can never know the truth'" Heath sighed. "I can't lie to the kids face Brax. I can't hear him speak about dad, ask questions about him...not when I know the truth" _

^..^

April rushed up to the counter in the diner, her dark hair swinging wildly behind her from the breeze. She was happy that that house had been peaceful and Liam had offered to take them to lunch. He hadn't been nasty about it.  
>April felt wary but happy because when Liam was nice it meant that he wasn't being mean her or her mother.<p>

"Nanna!"

Irene smiled over the counter at the young girl. "Hey darl, how are you this afternoon?"

"Good!" April grinned widely. "I'm having lunch with mum and Liam"

Irene nodded at the girls' excitement. "Sounds exciting"

"Hey Irene, how are you?" Bianca spoke as she walked up to the counter, her face was masked with the fake smile that she wore to fool people into believing that she was happy.

"I'm good, love. I'll be with you in a tick; I just have to take this coffee outside"

Bianca smiled. "Of course"

Liam placed his hand on April's shoulders turning her slightly around to face him. "Did you just run off on your mother and I?"

April froze as she looked up at Bianca. "I…"

Liam grabbed her chin and forced the ten year old to look at him. "I am talking to you, not your mother. Did you just run off?"

April glanced down at her shoes though he kept a hold on her chin. "Yes"

Liam glared slightly. "What have I told you? When I take you out in public then you stay with your mother and I. I did not raise you to run around like a wild child"

April shook her head. "You don't raise me" April muttered.

Liam's nostrils flared as he looked down at the young girl. "Forget lunch. We are leaving"

Bianca panicked slightly as she looked at April. She could see that her daughter was instantly regretting the words that had escaped her lips as she looked at her mother for support. "Liam, we need to eat"

Liam didn't respond to her as he grabbed April's hand tightly in his and pulled her out of the diner. "We are going home"

"I didn't mean it" April whined as she tried to dig her heels into the ground. "I didn't mean it. Mummy, tell him!"

Liam pushed April towards the car but his eyes were fixed on Bianca. "Do you have something to say?"

Bianca swallowed. "She didn't mean it, Liam. She is just a child"

"Who doesn't have any manners" Liam glared. "If you taught her better then it wouldn't be a problem"

April wiped her eyes with her arm. "It's not mum's fault" April spoke as more tears came rushing to her eyes, the guilt that her mother was now in trouble.

"I wasn't talking to you" Liam snapped.

"Baby, please, she's just a kid" Bianca pleaded as she placed her arm around April's shoulder drawing her close. "She's sorry, are you sweetie?"

April bobbed her head up and down. "Yes. Yes. I'm sorry"

Liam shook his head sharply. "I find that hard to believe. A little daddy/daughter time and you'll be a good little girl again"

April sobbed as Liam opened the car door for her. "I'm sorry. I won't run away again. I promise" April promised as she hugged Bianca's waist tightly.

Liam grabbed her arm firmly and jerked her towards the backseat. "Get in" Liam spoke sharply as he spanked her harshly on the bottom.

April squeaked as she climbed into the car and sat down before he could strike her again. "I promise I'll be good" April sobbed.

"Liam. Please"

Liam turned to Bianca. "Get in the car. Now!" He demand was clear before he turned back to April. "Don't you want to be daddy's princess again?"

April nodded quickly knowing he was in a bad mood now. "Yes"

Liam smiled tauntingly. "Then you'll be punished when we get home. Now shut up. Understand?"

"Yes Sir" April sobbed as the door banged shut.

Bianca turned around in her seat, tears rushing to her eyes as she saw the utter distraught look on her daughters face. The tears pouring down her little girls cheeks faster then she could wipe them away. "I love you, sweetie" Bianca whispered quietly.

April looked up, her brown eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry, mummy. I love you too"

Bianca placed her hand on April's knee. "I promise you I'll get us out of this one day. I'm so sorry I did this to us"

^..^

Charlie came out of the kitchen drying her hands on the towel when she heard the doorbell ring, the nerves that had subsided over the day where suddenly back with a vengeance. Placing the towel down she took a deep breath to calm herself before starting towards the door.

"I got it" Ruby shouted as she stumbled out of the hallway with Nicole right on her heels.

"No. I do" Nicole pipped up as she hurried towards the door grabbing the door handle.

Ruby placed her hand on top of Nicole's. "I'm opening it"

"I want to"

They both reefed on the doorhandle causing the door to open, they both grinned widely as Brax looked down in surprise.

"Hi Brax!"

Brax smiled slightly at both girls as they bounced up and down on their heels, smiling at him. "Uh, hi girls"

Ruby looked at the bag in his left hand. "Where's the pizza?"

Charlie shook her head. "Ruby, I don't think Brax was bringing pizza"

Brax hummed in agreement which caused Ruby's face to fall. "Not this time sorry. I had other ideas"

"What's in there then?" Nicole asked curiously as she went to peek into the bag but Brax moved it out of her sight.

"Girls, how about we let Brax into the house?" Charlie asked as she placed a hand on their shoulders and pulled them slightly away from the door. "Hey"

"Hey babe" Brax stepped into the house and looked at the two girls who were beaming with curious smiles. "I thought we could make pizzas for dinner"

Ruby frowned. "Make them? Mum isn't a good cook"

Brax chuckled. "Well I am"

Nicole giggled at his smug look. "Do we get to help?" Nicole asked as she nudged Ruby.

"Yeah we are better cooks then mum" Ruby announced.

"Hey!" Charlie glanced down at her daughter in offence. "I think I'm a good cook"

Ruby shook her head. "Not even!" Ruby told her firmly before turning back to the man in front of her. "So can we?! Can we help?"

Brax nodded. "Yea, I need two helpers and I think it should be you two"

"Good idea. Don't let mum in the kitchen" Nicole agreed enthusiastically.

Ruby pointed to the bag. "Is that all you brought?"

Brax shrugged. "I might have brought a present"

"You didn't need to do that. They have enough stuff" Charlie started but Brax glanced up at her with a silencing look to which she rolled her eyes. "Okay. Okay. Sorry"

"What did you bring?!"

Brax reached into the bag and pulled out a dvd, he held it out for them to see and smiled when he saw their faces alight with pleasure. "I hope you haven't seen it"

"OH MY GOD!" Ruby shrieked with delight.

Nicole jumped up and down. "Yes. Yes. Yes"

"Mum. He brought FROZEN!" Ruby tugged on her mother's hand. "He brought it!"

Charlie giggled as she saw the utter excitement on the girls faces. "I see. This is going to be a great night. What do you say?"

"Thank you Brax!" The girls chimed in unison as they grabbed the dvd and bag from his hands and sprinted towards the kitchen.

Brax chuckled as he looked over at Charlie. "Think I won them over?"

Charlie smiled. "You didn't need to buy anything to win them over. They've been pestering me about you for days"

Brax grabbed the hem of her white shirt and pulled her towards him, snaking his arms around her waist. "How about a kiss for your handsome boyfriend?"

"A kiss for my adorably cute Riverboy? I don't know" Charlie teased.

Brax moved his right hand up her back and entwined it in her hair, gently but firmly. "I am not adorably cute. Handsome" Brax pouted.

Charlie giggled. "You're just proving my point, baby"

Brax crashed his lips to hers in a claiming kiss, the hand in her hair pushing her closer; he nipped her bottom lip lightly to force her to open her mouth.

"Eww"

Charlie used her right hand to push Brax's chest to make him step away from her. They both blushed when they turned their head slightly to see the girls peeking around the wall.

"Mum, you not allowed to kiss him. Brax is going to cook with us" Ruby said as she marched across the room and grabbed Brax's hand. "Come on. I want to have everything on my pizza"

Brax let go of Charlie's waist, winking at her as Ruby pulled him towards the kitchen. "Later" He mouthed.

Charlie shook her head as Nicole grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. "You stay here, mum" Nicole told her firmly as she let go of Charlie's hand and skipped towards the kitchen.

…

Charlie sighed when she looked at the clock twenty minutes having past; she could hear the giggling coming from the kitchen and couldn't resist a sneak peak which was why she was standing in the kitchen doorway. The grin on her face and her eyes alighting with happiness was enough to explain the scene in front of her.  
>Brax was standing in the middle of Nicole and Ruby as they rolled the pizza bases out on the bench, both girls had flour smeared across their cheeks and foreheads while Brax had it in his hair, a thin layer of flour coated the kitchen floor.<p>

"Brax?"

Brax turned to look at Nicole. "Hmm?"

Nicole glanced up from her pizza base, wiping her forehead with her arm leaving around trail of flour. "Do you love mum?"

Brax grinned. "That's an easy question. I love your mother a lot"

"You have to promise never to hurt her Brax or we'll have to kill you" Ruby said sternly.

Brax would have laughed at a ten year old threatening him but then he saw the look on her face, it was clear that she was being completely serious. "I promise I will never hurt her"

"Cause mum hasn't had a boyfriend in a long time and she needs to be loved" Nicole told him.

Ruby pursed her lips together in agreement with her sister. "Auntie Bi said so"

Brax smirked. "And I don't want to mess with Auntie Bi right?"

Ruby nodded. "Never" Ruby told him sternly. "Oh I almost forgot. You have to promise I can have free pizza whenever I want" Ruby told him cheekily.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Ruby!"

Brax just laughed as he ruffled the brunette's hair. "I'll see what I can do" Brax told her as he winked at Nicole who giggled.

…

Charlie snuggled into Brax's arms as the credits of Frozen played on the tv in front of them, neither adults were watching as they were too busy looking at the two girls who were curled up in an arm chair together with a blanket tucked around them and a big bowl of popcorn in their laps. Nicole was sleeping peaceful with her head rested on Ruby's shoulder and Ruby was sleeping with her head rested on top of Nicole's with her mouth slightly open.

"They loved you. I think you completely sealed the deal with Frozen"

Brax chuckled. "They are great. Even managed to threaten me"

Charlie looked up at him, her right hand resting across his chest. "They are my girls for a reason"

"Yeah. Ruby is the complete mini of you. She was stealing my pizza through the whole movie even when I caught her she insisted it was someone else"

"Yep, that's my girl" Charlie enthused.

Brax run his fingertips through her hair, he was unsure of whether he should risk approaching the next subject but knew it would bug him if he didn't. "Charlie, I want to ask you something…"

Charlie glanced up an apprehensive look on her features. "What is it?"

Brax swallowed. "Who is the girl's father?"

Charlie pulled back slightly, shocked at the sudden question. "Uh"

Brax shook his head. "You don't have to answer if it's too personal"

"No, I, uh" Charlie paused. "We are in a relationship, these questions do come up"

"You can tell me when you're ready"

Charlie just smiled. "Nicole is my adoptive daughter. Her father was a man, Roman; we dated for a little when the girls were young. He is in the army" Charlie sighed. "Nicole's mother didn't want anything to do with her and I came in when she was so young that I've always been around. She doesn't know that I'm not her biological mother"

Brax nodded. "I see. That explains the hair colour and different personality to Ruby"

"Well they aren't twins"

Brax raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" Brax teased but he was referring to their ages.

Charlie smirked. "Of course, I only birthed one baby!" Charlie teased back. "No. Nicole is eleven and Ruby is ten"

"Ah" Brax murmured. "And Ruby's father?"

Charlie tensed. "Well…I don't want you to think different of me" She would admit to herself that she was frightened that he would see her as a young native girl.

Brax rubbed her shoulder as he pulled her closer. "I would never"

Charlie breathed heavily. "I went to the city with Bianca for her cousin's birthday party and I got particularly drunk. I slept with a guy that night and nine months later Ruby welcomed herself into the world. I don't know his name or what he looks like"

Brax chuckled to relieve Charlie's tense posture. "I've had a few of those nights; probably around the same time you did that" Brax kissed her head. "Nothing to be embarrassed over. Let me help you put the kids to bed. I'll take Nic first" Brax tilted her chin up. "Thank-you for trusting me" He kissed her lightly on the lips.

Charlie sat frozen; she couldn't bring herself to say that particular night had been a plan made by her and Bianca. She didn't know who the father of her baby was because she was too drunk to care.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please**


	7. Moments

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**SummerNightsxox: I knew I would win you over with the Frozen reference. Glad you loved it, Jay Jay! (:  
>Neena: One of the longest reviews again! Don't we all hate abusive Liam! You did have some good points in their, none of which I am going to correct. Ruby's father will be revealed as the story unravels and as will the CaseyCheryl/Heath saga. I was going to have Charlie go all over protective but at the moment she has no reason to be. Roman is Nicole's father and well, she is unaware of who Ruby's father is.  
>JS: Thank-you! I am glad you like my story. The Liam stuff is quiet unsettling, I am trying not to focus on it to much but it is necessary for the story. Lots of people have the same thoughts about Brax! Nothing will ruin Chax relationship, I'm sure it'll get bumpy but love is never easy right? But it is worth fighting for.<br>Lazza77: Yes definitely more Casey mystery! You'll have to keep reading to find out who Ruby's father is. I don't want to ruin anything!  
>FrankElza: You have such positive things to say, I love it. Young Case and Heath will catch up soon!<br>Guest: Interesting thought! I won't spoil anything for you. I have to keep you reading! Glad you are loving the fic.  
>FanFicForYou: Thankyou for commenting on the last two chapters! Chapter 5 – Ruby and her free pizza! Chapter 6 – I won't spoil about Heath and Case, but interesting thought! You like many others have the same thought about Ruby and Brax, could it be? I guess you'll have to keep reading. You also had the same thought as another reader with the plan. I suppose you'll have to keep reading for that also! <strong>

**So this chapter isn't as good as I hoped but I wanted to give you guys something for being so loyal and reviewing. Generally I have my laptop open all day and I write as inspiration hits as my son demands my attention – who am I kidding – really I chase him around the house because he can't sit still and is so adventurous. Gotta love boys! Anyway today I wrote this chapter in about an hour and a half so I don't have a lot of faith in it but you all deserved something. **

**Enough of my rambling. Here is Chapter 7: Thank-you for all those who reviewed, you are simply amazing. I love hearing you thoughts on my story. You make me smile. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven: Moments<strong>_

Brax groaned as he felt the small finger poke him in the chest. He tried to ignore it as he didn't see any reason for Casey to be waking him up so early. Another poke yet he refused to even blink in hopes that Casey would leave him along. Giggling. Brax huffed as he pictured his mother standing above him with her youngest son. Another poke to his chest, Brax attempted to bat the hand away.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes. He moved"

"What's he doing here?"

"Maybe he's homeless"

"Ruby!"

Brax rolled off the couch landing on the floor with a thump, groaning at the sudden impacted. He looked up when he heard giggling, Nicole and Ruby stood above him with their hands on their hips. "Uh, hi" Brax scratched the side of his head nervously.

Ruby tilted her head to the side. "Are you homeless?"

Brax grabbed his shirt off the table and quickly tugged it on. "What? No. Of course I'm not homeless"

Nicole frowned. "Why are you still here then?"

Brax pulled himself off the floor and rubbed his right hip as it was sore from the fall. "Uh, well, umm, I had a sleepover with your mum"

Ruby mock glared at him. "Why wasn't I invited?"

Brax shuffled nervously as he glanced down at Charlie who was still asleep on the couch, tucked into the very back of it, sleeping soundly. He wished she was awake so he didn't have to explain to her daughters why he was in the house. "Because…" He blushed. "You were asleep so we put you in your beds"

Ruby nodded accepting the answer. "Want to watch cartoons with us?"

Brax glanced down at Charlie quickly. "Your mums still sleeping. How about we make breakfast instead?"

Nicole smiled. "On Sunday's we have waffles"

"Okay, I'm sure we can make them. What's the time?" Brax asked as Ruby took his hand and started to drag him towards the kitchen which he allowed her to do.

"It's seven" Nicole told him. "Did you like Frozen?"

Ruby tugged on Brax's hand. "Who was your favorite Anna or Elsa? I liked Anna"

Nicole shook her head. "Elsa was better right, Brax?"

Brax chuckled as he opened the fridge, Ruby jumped up to on the bench and watching him with an expectant look it was clear she wanted him to agree with her. "Well…"

"Anna is sooo much better then Elsa" Ruby rolled her eyes as she turned to sister.

Nicole stood her ground, crossing her arms. "Elsa is the best. She has powers. Right, Brax?"

Brax grinned. "Actually I think Sven and Olaf are the best"

Ruby and Nicole rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Braax!"

"What?" He asked innocently as he placed the ingredients on the bench beside Ruby. "Should you be sitting up there?"

Ruby shrugged. "I dunno"

Brax smirked, he knew she knew but wouldn't tell him. "Get down, please. You can help me make these"

Ruby exhaled as she jumped off the bench and rolled her sleeves up. "Okay. What can I do?"

…

Charlie jumped off the couch, her eyes searching frantically as she heard a crash from the kitchen. Rushing in she saw Brax lying on the kitchen floor as if he had just fallen over, covered in egg. The girls stood by the bench with massive grins on their faces which they tried to hide with their hands.  
>She hadn't meant for Brax to stay and even though he did she didn't expect for the girls to see him when they woke up, he was meant to be gone. Charlie felt her breath quicken at the sight of him with her girls, the scenes last night had been enough to melt her heart. He really liked them and they already loved him.<p>

"Mum!"

Charlie glanced over at the sound of Ruby's shout, her waist immediately being squeezed by the ten year old. "Hey sweetie"

Ruby pulled back slightly. "Brax is making waffles and he's really bad at it"

"Hey!" Brax exclaimed as he stood up, wiping the egg from his face with a towel. "I am not that bad"

Nicole giggled. "Yes you are!"

Brax shook his head as he poked Nicole in the ribs causing a laugh to erupt from her lips. "Say 'Brax is the best cook ever' say it"

"No Brax! Nooooo" Nicole squealed as she twisted to get away from Brax. "Nooo. Ruby, help!"

Ruby went to rush over but Charlie looped an arm around her waist intent on watching the scene between Nicole and Brax. "You say here baby" Charlie whispered as she poked Ruby causing her to grin.

"Okay! Okay! Brax is the best cook ever" Nicole caved as Brax swung her around in his arms ticking her sides. "I said it"

Brax laughed as he let her go, he saw the smile on her lips and his heart melted. "I know" He looked over her head and saw Charlie smiling at him widely. "Morning baby. I was just making breakfast with the girls, uh" He scratched the side of his head. "Not going to well"

Charlie chuckled. "I can see. Doesn't matter though. Did you two forget Auntie Bi is taking you out today?"

Ruby smacked herself on the forehead. "I totally forgot"

Charlie pushed Ruby's right hand away from her head. "Don't do that. You two need to get ready, Bi will be here in half an hour"

"Alright mum" Nicole went to rush towards the hallway turning back to Brax at the last moment. "Thank-you for coming over, Brax"

"Yeah. Thanks!" Ruby chimed as she poked her head back into the room.

Brax smiled. "It was great to meet you girls"

^..^

Bianca grabbed her bag off the breakfast bar and shoved her phone into it, glancing up she looked at the mirror hanging under the clock. Her face covered with makeup to hide the bruise that was shadowing her right cheek. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips as she moved her hair to cover her cheek a little more so Charlie would have a hard time telling.

"Mum, are you ready?" April walked out of her room in her white and blue dress, her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Bianca nodded. "Sure am, sweetie" Bianca motioned her to the door opening it just as Liam stepped out of the bedroom.

"Where are you two going?" Liam groaned.

Bianca's head snapped in his direction and she pushed April in the direction of the door discretely. "Morning baby, I have plans to take Nicole, Ruby and April to breakfast"

Liam shook his head. "Ugh, you're always spending time with those girls. I am fully aware Charlie doesn't like me"

Bianca bit her bottom lip. She knew that was true, Charlie had always tried to hide her hate for Liam but it could be seen clearly. "I've had this planned for a while"

Liam grunted. "Fine. How about a kiss good-bye? You're being rude"

"Sorry baby" Bianca murmured as she moved quickly over to Liam and placed a light kiss on his lips.

Liam wrapped his arms around Bianca's waist and pulled her in for a deeper kiss, he nipped her bottom lip to force her to open her mouth to which she complied too.  
>While Bianca let Liam kiss her, she didn't contribute. Her hands stayed at her sides still and unmoving, her back ridged and her mouth open with only a light kissing motion.<br>She tried hard to contain her relief as he let go but it simply turned to fear as he looked back and over to April who was standing nervously in the doorway clutching at the ends of her white cardigan.

"Get over here. Don't be rude" Liam scolded sternly.

April blushed as she moved across the room and wrapped her arms around his waist automatically like she had been taught when she was just a little girl. "Sorry. Bye"

Liam caught her as she went to let go. "What was that?"

April glanced up so their eyes meet, her deep warm brown ones staring into his cold hard eyes. "Sorry. Good-bye Sir. Have a good morning"

Liam released his grip on her arms and used his right hand to brush of her hair, but it wasn't gentle. "See ya kid. Be good for your mother. No running off"

April nodded. "I won't. I promise" April squeaked, her voice full with fear over the punishment that had occurred last time she had rushed away from her mother.

^..^

Bianca swung the front door to Charlie's house open and walked into the main room with April beside her clinging to her hand tightly. The moment with Liam had instilled some fear into April so much that she had been too scared to let go of Bianca's hand on the walk to Charlie's house.

"Charlie, I just…"

Bianca smirked as she saw Brax walk out of the kitchen with his shirt in his hands and what looked like to dried egg on the side of his head and down his arms. "Hey Braxton, spend the night?" Bianca quirked an eyebrow.

Brax shifted nervously. "Uh, hey Bianca. Charlie is just getting the girls sorted"

"I figured. Usually they'd be trying to pull me out the door" Bianca laughed.

Brax nodded slightly as he looked down at the brunette by Bianca's side. "Hey, you must be April. Charlie's girls have been telling me a lot about you"

April shifted slightly so she was leaning heavily on her mother. Even though she didn't want to be, she found herself utterly nervous that a man was standing before her. "Hi"

"She's shy" Bianca felt the need to make up an excuse knowing that April's greeting had come out no louder than a whisper.

"Auntie Bi" Nicole ran out of the hallway and through her arms around Bianca and April. "Hi Ap!"

April smiled. "Hi Nic"

"It's my turn" Ruby shoved Nicole to the side generally and launched herself at her Aunt and best friend. "Hi Auntie. Hi April. I missed you both soooo much"

Bianca laughed at the ten year olds exaggeration. "You saw us yesterday sweetie"

Ruby nodded frantically. "I know. I know. It's been to long"

Bianca smiled. "We'll it's girls day out without mum today" Bianca told her as Charlie walked into the room. "Hey babe"

Charlie smiled. "Hey hun" Charlie opened her arms as April moved over in a hurry and hugged her. "Hey gorgeous girl"

April smiled. "Hi Auntie"

Ruby spun around. "April, did you meet Brax? He's mum's boyfriend and he's so fun. He watched Frozen with us. His favorite isn't Anna though and that sucks!"

"Ruby" Charlie scolded as she looked over at her little girl.

Ruby glanced up. "Sorry mum!"

Bianca smiled. "Alright. Come on girls. Say bye to Charlie and Brax" Bianca said as she moved across the room to Brax leaving the girls to say bye to Charlie. "Dating my sister"

Brax looked at her nervously. "Sister?"

"Not by blood" Bianca rolled her eyes. "But let's get one thing clear. You hurt her and I'll cut off you balls and ram them down your throat" Bianca threatened before she turned back to her nieces and daughter. "Come along girls. I have a big day planned. Bye Charlz. Brax"

Brax stared after the blond, his hand discretely covering his private area in slight panic that she meant her words.

^..^

Charlie squealed as Brax threw her onto the bed, pulling his shirt over his head as he walked towards her. Charlie couldn't gain the smile that broke out on her face as he leaned down to loom over her, their noses near touching.  
>Brax gripped her right hand as she went to touch his chest and moved it up the bed pinning it just about her head, her breathing turned rapid as he moved his hand down her body, brushing his fingertips against her golden brown skin before reaching his intended target. He wrapped his hand around her left wrist and pulled it up to meet her other one.<p>

"Brax" Charlie moaned his name as she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

Brax smirked as he pushed her shirt up her body so it was tucked just under her bra, his smirk widening at the sound of her breath hitching. "What do you want baby?"

Charlie closed her eyes in anticipation as his hands moved down her body and unbuttoned her shorts in a swift motion. "You know what I want"

Brax chuckled under his breath. "You need to tell me" Brax murmured as he pulled her shorts off her legs taking her lacey underwear at the same time. "Come on baby"

Charlie moaned as Brax brushed his right hand up her inner thigh. "Brax, please, you've been teasing me all morning"

"I still didn't hear what you want" Brax teased as he lift her shirt up over her head, unclipping her bra by the front clasps freeing her breasts. "Tell me babe…"

Charlie squirmed in need as Brax's tongue flicked her nipple. "I want you" Charlie cried desperately beneath him. "Please, take me Brax. I need you"

Brax pulled back and crashed his lips to hers, their tongues entwining and battling for dominance which Charlie allowed Brax to win. She loved it when he took the lead, when he took charge and brought her into a pleasurable bliss. In the couple of years she had been with Roman he never made her feel the way Brax could with one single touch.

"No" Charlie whined as he pulled his lips from hers and released her wrists. "Braaax" She tried to pull him back but he shrugged out of her grasp.

"Bathroom"

Charlie raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

Brax titled his head. "Come on"

"Why?" Charlie challenged again not willing to give into him easily. "Why?" She repeated.

Brax cocked an eyebrow. "Haven't you heard of shower sex? Maybe you don't need it as much as you think"

Charlie scrambled off the end of the bed. "Shower sex?"

Brax nodded as he motioned towards the bathroom door, as she turned he slapped her ass playfully causing her to squeal and rush into the bathroom eagerly. She wanted his attention.

"Braaaax! Hurry up. I need you!"

…

Brax walked out of the shower in a towel hanging around his waist and another slung around his neck that he was gripping with both hands. He grinned at the slight of Charlie lying on her stomach on the bed, the towel she had been using discarded to the side.  
>He couldn't believe how lucky he had been to catching her, one night and she had been his ever since. He was even luckier that she had finally agreed to include her in reality don't just in the bed at a hotel.<p>

He smiled at the next thought at came into his head. "So, I think it's time you met my mum" He waited for it as Charlie's head swept around to look at him.

"What?!"

Brax grinned as he inclined his head. "You heard me"

Charlie shook her head back and forth. "Brax, we only just told my girls. Uh, you want to tell your mother"

Brax shrugged. "She already knows about you. Come on Charlie, it isn't a big deal. She'd love to meet you and the girls"

"You want her to meet my girls?" Charlie's jaw snapped open and shut.

Brax walked over and dropped the towel from his neck down onto the floor before crawling up beside her and kissing her softly on the bare shoulder. "My house. Friday at six. No excuses"

Charlie groaned. "Brax"

Brax kissed her neck. "Please? She'll love the girls. She'll love you"

Charlie moaned as he tailed a bunch of kisses down her neck and spine. "Uhh, oh god. Okay. I give. Dinner. Friday" Charlie pushed Brax's shoulder down and moved to straddle him.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please**


	8. Single & Dinner At The Braxton's

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**SummerNightsxox: Thank-you for your review Jaya. Hope you aren't disappointed with the chapter below. I half wrote it while helping you so I don't know if it's any good but still. Your thoughts?  
>Lazza77: Things are definitely moving forward.<br>FrankElza: Glad you loved the bits between Brax and the girls. I am really going to work on him building a relationship with them.  
>FanFicForYou: They'll be free of Liam at just the right time but storyline hasn't reached its peak yet. I am glad you love the story overall though.<br>JS: Thank-you for the review. I try hard to update frequently. I am surprised I could actually get this updated today. My son has decided today is the day for tantrums :/ I hate abusive Liam too; it's actually kind of hard to write. Hopefully I'll be able to get rid of him soon but not just yet the storyline isn't over. Glad you like Brax's relationship with the girls. And I am so happy I am able to pull off the Chax chemistry. **

**This was going to be yesterday's chapter but I didn't get around to finishing it because my child decided to have a temper tantrum because Daddy wasn't home.  
>And I was being a great friend and helping Jaya (SummerNightsxox) study for her exam which is Friday. I am totally sure she'll ace it. Good Luck, Jay Jay!<strong>

**Enough of my rambling. Here is Chapter 8: Thank-you for all those who reviewed, you are simply amazing. I love hearing you thoughts on my story. You make me smile. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight: Single &amp; Dinner at the Braxton's<strong>_

Brax stepped out into the backyard to see his mother standing at the end of the deck with her hands on her hips; she was scolding his mates Brodie and Sam quiet loudly as they carried a outdoor setting into the backyard. One he had never seen before.  
>Brax hated to admit that he was a little worried about his mother meeting Charlie, he was half certain the she would love her but Cheryl Braxton was always determined her boys deserved the best girlfriendswives so he was a little nervous that she would say something out of line.

"Brax, mate, your mothers crazy" Sam shook his head as he placed his end of the table onto the ground.

Cheryl raised her eyebrow. "What was that, Samuel?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing ma'am!"

Brax chuckled as Sam ducked his head and hurried out the back gate to help Brodie retrieve the chairs. "Ma, take it easy on them. What's going on? Where did you get this setting?"

Cheryl smiled. "I brought it"

Brax frowned as he watched his mother's smile widen. "Why?"

"We have to have a place to eat outside, we can't all fit in the stuffy house" Cheryl shrugged as she stepped in through the backdoor and motioned for Brax to follow.

Brax shook his head, he was slightly stunned. "You brought an outdoor setting for today? Mum, I thought you were saving?"

"I am. I just want to make a good impression"

Brax exhaled. "Mum"

Cheryl pulled the bottle of salad dressing out and turned to her eldest son. "Don't. Darryl, this is important to me. I need to make a good impression"

"Mum. Mum. Mum" Casey came storming in from the backyard clutching his football. "Sam thinks he broke the back gate"

Cheryl rubbed her forehead. "Those Riverboys of yours, Darryl"

Brax laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll deal with the knuckleheads. Come on, Case" Brax slung the ten year old over his shoulder causing a loud giggle to erupt from Casey's lips. "Let's go nab us some Riverboys"

"Don't you get dirty, Casey!" Cheryl called half-heartedly after the young man.

^..^

Charlie stood in front of the mirror holding up a white dress against her body. She groaned to herself when it didn't look like the perfect outfit for meeting the mother of her boyfriend. Throwing it to the side it landed on the bed on top of a pile of twelve other dresses that hadn't made the cut.  
>Even though she'd been preparing herself for the meeting all week she couldn't help but feel utterly nervous. The thought of Brax's mother, Cheryl, hating her was terrifying. She didn't want to cause a rift between the family.<p>

"Mum. I liked the blue one"

Charlie turned around to see Ruby standing by the bed, her hands clutching the blue cotton dress. "You think?" Charlie walked across the room and took it from Ruby's hand, holding it up against her body once more and looking at the mirror.  
>The dress would cling to her breasts once it was on and flow down the rest of her body to just above her knees.<p>

Ruby nodded. "Yep. It's my favourite"

Charlie glanced down and smiled at her daughter. Charlie had braided her brown locks to one side as per Ruby's request; the young girl hated it getting in her way. She was wearing a pair of white denim shorts that went to the mid of her thigh, a black singlet that was tucked in with a white vest pulled over the top, a pair of white strappy sandals on her feet. Charlie sighed she wished it had been that simple for her to chose an outfit but instead she was trying to pick one that would make the best impression.

"I like the blue one too"

Charlie turned to the doorway where Nicole stood. She was wearing a yellow sundress with white strappy sandals to make Ruby's. Her blond hair following to the mid of her back. "Don't you two look beautiful"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You would if you picked the blue dress"

Charlie laughed as she looked down at the dress in her hands. "You really think?"

Nicole sighed. "Mum! Brax's mum is going to like you"

"Can you get ready now?! I haven't seen Brax since the weekend" Ruby whined as she placed her hands in the middle of Charlie's back and tried to push her towards the bathroom.

Charlie stumbled. "Rubes, I can walk"

Ruby pushed gently again. "You're not moving fast enough. I want to see, Brax now"

"The barbeque isn't til six"

Nicole clasped her hands together. "Please. Get ready. If you don't then Ruby will explode"

Charlie glanced at her youngest daughter to see her holding her breath. "Ruby!" Charlie scolded.

Ruby opened her mouth. "I'll keep doing it if you don't get ready"

Charlie sighed in defeat. "Okay. I'm going. You two go get the stuff out of the fridge to make a salad"

Nicole shook her head. "Mum, you can't cook!"

"Yeah! You don't want to kill Brax or Casey" Ruby admonished, gasping in shock.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "It's just a salad, girls"

^..^

Heath rolled out of the hotel bed to the sound of his daughters crying, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Even though he was exhausted he stood up and went to walk in the direction of her crib when the flicker of movement caught his eye.  
>Turning slightly Heath saw Tegan standing by the door with their three year old daughter in her arms, a suitcase behind her.<p>

Heath's heart stopped. "Teegs…"

Tegan sighed. "I can't do this anymore, Heath. We are going to live with my mother in Perth"

"What?!" Heath shook his head as if to clear the fog that was still looming over him from just waking up. "What are you talking about?"

Tegan glanced down at Darcy, bouncing her up and down slightly to sooth the crying. "I've met someone else. You were always working and now you've lost your job. Heath, I don't love you"

Heath glared. He wasn't surprised that Tegan had met someone else; it wouldn't have surprised him if she was cheating. What he cared about was his daughter. "I was cut because they at closing down the company. I'll find other work. I don't care if you met someone but you aren't taking my daughter"

"I am!" Tegan opened the door quickly as Heath started to walk towards her, the sound of people on the street stopping him in his tracks unwilling to cause a scene. "It's better this way"

Heath shook his head. "Tegan, stop. Think about what you're doing. Darcy needs me"

"Darcy needs her mother Heath. I can't stay here with you just because of her"

Heath looked at the woman he loved, she stood cradling their daughter. Darcy's eyes wide, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Daddy!"

"Shh Darce" Tegan tried to sooth.

"Daddy. I want Daddy"

Heath glared at Tegan. "She wants me Tegan, not you. Just leave her here"

"She's mine" Tegan gripped Darcy tighter in her arms.

Darcy moaned in pain. "Mummy hurting. I want daddy. Daddy!"

Heath stepped forward his eyes trained on Tegan as he reached for Darcy. "Daddy's here baby. Daddy's here"

Darcy reached out towards Heath, her weight pressing against Tegan's arms until they caved under the pressure and she toppled into Heath's embrace. "Daddy!"

Heath cuddled his daughter tight, glancing over her head at Tegan. "You can leave but she is staying here"

Tegan scowled at him. "She's my daughter"

"Darcy isn't an object! She is a person. Our daughter. You have a choice but since you've already met someone I think you've already made it. Good-bye Tegan" Heath held onto Darcy firmly as he moved out of the hotel.

Darcy waved over his shoulder. "Bye mummy!"

He couldn't be in the room when she left, he'd go back later when it was all clear. It would be then when Darcy was asleep that he would allow the effect of what had just occurred to really hit him. He would then let the emotions take their toll.

^..^

Bianca walked along the beach with April by her side, the young girl stopping every so often to pick up a sea shell. Bianca couldn't help but smile at the grin that spread across April's face; she hadn't stopped smiling since they'd left the house earlier that day.

"What's got you so happy, pretty girl?"

April looked up with a shy smile. "Promise not to get mad…"

Bianca frowned. "I'd never get mad at you"

April grinned widely. "Liam's gone for the whole weekend. It's just you and me!"

Bianca nodded. She agreed with April on that, Liam was gone which meant total freedom for the next two days. "It's prefect isn't it. Do you want to go swimming?"

"Can we build a sandcastle first?" April asked with a hopeful smile, clasping her hands together.

Bianca giggled. "Sure" They headed towards a spot down the beach where April dropped to her knees, Bianca knelt down beside her. "Ap, I want you to know that you don't have to be scared when Liam is gone. I will never hurt you"

April glanced up. "I know, mum"

"I'm sorry that I can't leave him yet. I've been saving baby. One day we'll be able to move out"

April chucked a bit of sand onto the pile in front of her. "Can't we go stay with Auntie Charlie?"

Bianca bit her bottom lip, she wished it was that easy but Charlie had already done the unthinkable for her that she couldn't possibly ask for more help. "Sorry Ap, we can't but I will fix this. Okay?"

April smiled as she reached over to hug her mother. "I know. I love you"

"I love you too, baby" Bianca picked up a fist full of sand. "How about we make this sandcastle and then get a milkshake?"

"Yes!"

^..^

Charlie stood nervously on the front porch of the Braxton's house clutching at a large bowl of salad. The nerves she had been trying to push down all day were back with a vengeance, it made it even worse to know that Cheryl Braxton was just on the other side of the door.

Ruby looked up at her mother, rolling her eyes. "Mum if you want someone to let us in you have to knock" Ruby said exasperated as she moved forward and knocked loudly on the door.

Nicole reached up and linked her right arm with Charlie's. "It's gonna be fine, mum"

The door flung open almost immediately and Charlie let go of the deep breath she was holding when she saw it was Casey. "Hi guys" Casey grinned.

Ruby stepped forward. "Where is Brax?"

Casey snickered. "Nice to see you too, Ruby" He joked.

Ruby looked back at her friend. "Sorry" She muttered sheepishly.

Nicole pulled on Charlie's arm gently, forcing her into the house. "Hi Case!"

"Hey Nic" He waved at the blonde before looking up at Charlie. "Brax is in the kitchen. Come on"

Charlie felt herself relax a little as they stepped into the kitchen to see Brax looking out the window above the sink; he was chuckling madly at whatever was happening outside. "Oi Case, come look at his…" He spun around, stunned to see Charlie and the girls. "Uh, hey. I didn't hear the door"

"Brax!" Ruby squealed as she thrust the bottle of soft drink she was holding into Casey's arms and launched herself at Brax, hugging him tightly around the waist. "I haven't seen you since ages ago"

Brax chuckled as he loosely wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's been seven days kid, not a life time"

Ruby looked up with a serious expression. "It feels like it. Why didn't you come to visit?"

"Yeah Brax, why?" Nicole backed her sister up as she let go her mother.

Brax glanced down at the two girls, an immediate guilty feeling fell over him. They could make his heart melt with one look, their wide eyes looking up at him awaiting an answer. "Uh, well I thought you might have seen enough of my handsome face for one week"

"Errk! He called himself handsome" Ruby scrunched her nose up. "Boys are gross"

Brax chuckled as he motioned at Charlie to come closer. "Look out here babe, this will make you relax"

Charlie frowned. "I doubt it" Charlie muttered as she felt his hand touch her lower back, it was a simple guiding gesture but it made her shutter.

Looking out in the backyard she couldn't help but suppress a grin as Brax's mother chased two grown men around the outdoor settling with a wooden spoon. Both men had their mouth full and cheeks puffed out. Charlie smiled realising they probably ate something they shouldn't have.

"See my mum's crazy. You got nothing to worry about" Brax shrugged as Ruby tried to peek out the window but was too short to see. He scooped her up suddenly causing a shriek to erupt from her lips, her hands gripping onto is shoulder to steady herself.

"Brax!" Ruby scolded but her attention was soon on outside, the giggles making him smile.

Nicole frowned. "I can't see either"

"Come up here" Casey called from his spot where he was kneeling on the bench.

Nicole hoisted herself up and moved over to kneel beside him. "Brax, does your mum chase everyone with a wooden spoon?"

Charlie glanced over. "Nicole, hop down from up there"

Nicole exhaled. "Casey said I could, mum!"

Brax looped his free arm around Charlie's waist. "Leave her be, babe" Brax kissed her temple. "And to answer your question. Mum only chases the bad guys with the wooden spoon" Brax joked.

Nicole grinned. "She must chase you a lot then!"

"Hey!" Brax exclaimed in mock offence, his hand hovering over his heart as if she had wounded him.

Casey bumped knuckles with Nicole. "Good one"

"That was a good one"

All eyes darted to the back door where Cheryl had slipped in unnoticed, her mouth quirked in an amused smile. The silence the was deafening. Charlie's heart was racing widely in her chest as she looked at the woman before her.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Darryl?" Cheryl raised an eyebrow.

Ruby giggled. "Your names Darryl!"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Well his name isn't Brax Braxton, Ruby!"

Charlie eyes darted to both her girls and back to Cheryl, calming a little as she felt Brax's hand on the curve of her hip squeezing gently. "Introduce me" Charlie hissed.

Brax gave a smug smile. "Ma, this is Charlie and her daughters. Nicole is the blonde and this kid in my arms is Ruby"

"Hey. I'm not just a kid!" Ruby pouted as she squirmed out of his arms, ducking as he went to ruffle her hair.

Cheryl smiled. "Nice to meet you" Cheryl glanced at Charlie winking. "Aren't you just a gorgeous girl. Caught yourself a good one, Darryl"

Brax wrapped his other arm around Charlie's waist and pulled her back into him. "Don't I know it"

Cheryl laughed. "Get outside and make sure those Riverboys keep away from my food"

Brax kissed the side of Charlie's head. "Okay"

"Can I help you nab them again, Brax?" Casey asked with enthusiasm.

Brax chuckled. "Sure. Do you want to help girls? I say we hose them down this time. Cold water will keep them away"

"Don't you get my table cloth wet" Cheryl warned as they walked out the back door leaving her alone with Charlie.

Charlie looked at the woman in front of her. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs Braxton"

Cheryl nodded. "Likewise. Call me, Cheryl. Here let me take that" Cheryl took the salad from Charlie's hands. "You didn't need to bring anything"

"You're cooking dinner it was the least I could do" Charlie shrugged.

Cheryl placed the bowl on the bench and turned to face the cop beside her. "Don't hurt him. I'm not going to be the overprotective mother and threaten you. All I ask is that you don't hurt him"

Charlie smiled. "I won't"

"Good. Now make yourself useful, grab those plates"

…

Nicole plopped down on the wooden chair on the deck beside Cheryl, she huffed with exhaustion. The game of tag had been going on for nearly half an hour, Brax and his two mates had been acting like big children.

"Tired?" Cheryl murmured as she looked over at the blonde.

Nicole nodded. "Yea"

Cheryl placed the cushion from beside her in her lap, patting it gently to encourage Nicole to lay her head down which she did. "Have a rest, sweetheart"

"Cheryl, do you like my mum?" Nicole yawned.

Cheryl smiled slightly as she run her fingers through the girl's blonde locks. "I do. I think your mother is a very nice fit for Darryl" Her eyes wandered over to where Brax had cornered Charlie, Ruby and Casey were screaming that she was 'it'. "Do you think Darryl is a good fit for your mum?"

Nicole sighed. "Yeah, I like him. He's fun and he likes Ruby and I"

"He does. He told me all about you two"

Nicole peeked up at the older woman. "He did?"

Cheryl nodded, a smile falling over her lips. "Of course. He told me that you were lovely girls"

Nicole grinned. "Do you think he'll stay? My friend Jake, he really liked his mum's boyfriend but then he just left one day. Now his mums sad all the time. Do you think Brax will stay?"

Cheryl looked back over at the two adults; they were play wrestling on the ground. Ruby and Casey having jumped on Brax's back and were holding him still for Charlie to squirt with the hose. "I think Darryl will always love your mum, Nicole" Glancing down she noticed the young girls breathing had evened out and her eyes were closed.

Cheryl smiled, her son, her oldest boy. He'd fallen in love. Her youngest son was smiling happily but what she missed was the feeling of her family being whole. Her middle son. Her granddaughter. She wanted them back at home.

…

Charlie's squeal was muffled as Brax placed a large hand over her mouth and pushed her up against the bathroom door, his eyes dark with desire.

"Shh" He warned as he pulled his hand away from her mouth and went to kiss her.

Charlie turned her head. "We can't do this here"

Brax grunted. "Yes we can. I've barely seen you tonight. You've been to interested in chatting with me mother"

Charlie shuttered as she felt his hands on her leg pushing the bottom of her dress up. "Like you can talk. You've been outside with the kids hitting tennis balls at the orange tree"

Brax inhaled as he buried his face in her neck kissing softly. "Tell me you want me"

Charlie sighed. "I always want you"

"Then what's the problem?" Brax muttered as he pulled back and crashed his lips to hers.

Charlie moaned into his mouth, one of his hands squeezing her thigh gently, the other bracing himself against the door. She moved her arms up and wrapped him around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. "Braax, we have to stop" Charlie murmured as the kiss started to become needy.

Brax panted as he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Charlie"

Charlie smiled. "Later. My place. Just not here, okay?"

Brax sighed knowing that she was right. "Okay" He promised kissing her softly on the forehead. "A date tomorrow night?"

Charlie giggled breathlessly. "A date? You and me?"

Brax rolled his eyes. "Yes, if you don't want to I can always take Colleen out"

Charlie laughed as she whacked him softly in the chest. "I'll find a sitter for the girls and I'm all yours. Make sure you woo me, Braxton"

Brax smiled smugly. "Don't you worry. I will Buckton"

"I hope you two are behaving!"

Brax winced at the sound of his mother's voice floating down the hallway, Charlie's giggles filling his ear. "Muuum!

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please**


	9. Moving Back & Date Night

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**Guest: I am glad you like my story. I won't spoil it too much for you, but I think you can gather who Bianca's saviour will be. As for Ruby's biological father, you'll have to keep reading to find out.  
>SummerNightsxox: I am so glad you weren't disappointed!<br>Lazza77: I am glad you liked the chapter. A bit of a light hearted one to distract from the heavy stuff for a moment.  
>FrankElza: Thank-you for such a long and positive review. It made my day! I wanted a change in Cheryl from what is based within the show. I hope you keep enjoying my chapters.<br>FanFicForYou: Am glad you liked the chapter. I tried to make it a light hearted one to break up the heaviness of the story.  
>Anne: The storyline with Casey will start to grow soon. This is a Charlie and Brax Fanfiction but I am trying to include the Braxton's as much as I can. You'll see bits and pieces here and there. Some chapters they may have more of a part to play.<br>JS: Glad you enjoyed my light hearted chapter!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been a bit busy with life but I won't bore you with excuses. I hope you are all still going to read and reviews. **

**Enough of my rambling. Here is Chapter 9: Thank-you for all those who reviewed, you are simply amazing. I love hearing you thoughts on my story. You make me smile. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine: Moving Back &amp; Date Night<strong>_

Charlie stood over the stove staring down at the eggs that were cooking in the pan. Her mind wandered to the events of last night. All the worrying over the past week hand been for nothing, Cheryl had loved her. Hearing the sizzling sound she glanced down at the pan, cooking wasn't her most apparent skill but she wanted to do something sweet for Brax as a thank-you for being so great with the girls and for inviting them all to a family dinner.

"Brax!" Charlie squealed as Brax's arms snaked around her waist.

"Are you trying to cook?" Brax asked cheekily as his hand brushed her bare thigh, she was only wearing a blue oversized t-shirt. Charlie took a deep breath.

"What do you mean, trying to cook?" She breathed out.

Brax grinned, resting his chin on her shoulder, his warm breath tickling her neck. "Babe"

Charlie sighed. "Fine"

Brax chuckled. "Ruby and Nicole told me that you always try to burn the house down"

"They told you that?" Charlie asked. "I'm not that bad!" Seeing the look on Brax's face, she sighed. "Fine, maybe I am that bad"

"See there, you're burning the eggs." Brax pointed out.

Charlie glanced down at the pan, groaning when she saw the blackness starting to take over the yellow scrambled eggs. "Just great" Charlie moaned.

"Oh no. Nic, can you smell that? Mum's cooking again" Ruby's voice floated down at the hallway.

Charlie rolled her eyes as she dumped the pan in the sink, turning on the water. Brax chuckled at the sound of Ruby's; the young girl had no faith.

"Did you let her in the kitchen? It's your job to keep her out on Saturday's!"

Brax buried his face in Charlie's shoulder as he tried to suppress a grin. "Your girls!"

Charlie groaned as she grabbed onto Brax's hand that was making the way up her leg. "Stop! We can't"

Brax exhaled. "I know"

"Mum. Mum. What are you doing in the kitchen? Are you trying to cook breakfast?" Nicole asked as she walked into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Ruby's placed her hands on her hips. "Mum, step away from the stove. You'll hurt the eggs"

Nicole giggled. "Uh Rubes, mum already killed them"

"Oh no! What are we going to have for breakfast? We are going to die of hunger" Ruby moaned as she grabbed a hold of her stomach.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "So dramatic, Rubes"

Ruby crossed her arms. "What are we meant to have for breakfast?"

Nicole looked up at Brax. "Can you make us breakfast? You won't kill it like mum will"

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed looking at her girls. "I can cook"

Nicole shook her head. "Remember the time you tried to bake a cake for Ruby's birthday"

Ruby giggled loudly. "It was so hard…I think I chipped my tooth"

Brax glanced at the girls, ruffling Ruby's hair with his free hand as Charlie pouted within his embrace. "Well that settles it. I'll have to cook breakfast and then tonight you two are being babysat while I take mum on a date"

^..^

Brax knocked on Bianca's door for the third time as no one had answered. He knew she was home as it was a Monday afternoon. He'd spent the day trying to find someone to watch Charlie's girls for the evening but yet no luck could be spared, everyone seemed rather busy for a Monday night.  
>Exhaling Brax looked at the door, figuring no one was going to answer he turned to walk away.<p>

"What?"

Brax turned back to see a grumpy tired looking guy standing in the doorway, he'd reefed it open so that it swung back into the wall. "Uh, is Bianca Scott home? I'm not sure I have the right house"

"You do. What do you want?"

Brax raised an eyebrow. "I want to speak to Bianca. Who are you?"

"Liam" Liam grunted out his name. "What do you want Bianca for?"

"I would like to know if she'd look after Charlie's girls tonight"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Babe. Some guy wants to know if you wanna look after Charlie's girls tonight"

Bianca came into Brax's view looking flustered yet she smiled. "Hey Brax, what time do you need to drop them off?"

Brax glanced at Liam who glared at Bianca before disappearing into the house. "Everything alright? He didn't look happy"

Bianca nodded. "Everything is fine. He just didn't sleep well last night"

Brax looked wary yet he nodded. "Are you sure you can look after the girls? I don't want to impose"

Bianca waved her hand. "You won't be"

"You sure? Is six alright?"

Bianca nodded. "Yeah, that is fine. I'll see you at six" Bianca went to close the door but Brax placed his hand on it stopping her.

"You sure everything is okay?" He asked once again, his eye pouring into hers as if waiting for her to say no.

Bianca giggled as she tried to hide her nerves. "Yes. Yes, everything is fine. Have a nice day, Brax. I will see you tonight"

…

As he walked away from Bianca's house Brax couldn't help but feel as though something didn't seem right. There was something off about Liam; Charlie had openly been voicing her dislike for him since they'd met.  
>The phone in his pocket started ringing causing the thoughts to be pushed aside as he reached into his jeans and pulled it out, placing it to his ear without looking.<p>

"Yeah?"

"_Brax, it's Heath" _

Brax scratched his head as he jumped into the front seat of his ute, slamming the door shut behind him. "Hey mate, what's up?"

_Heath sighed. "Uh, well, geez. Brax, I'm coming home. I think" _

Brax dropped the keys that were in his hand onto the floor of his car. "What? What did you say?" Brax questioned loudly as he placed his hand on the ground, fumbling for the keys.

"_I said I might be becoming home" _

"Why?" Brax frowned, it didn't sound like the Heath had spoken to a few weeks ago. "What happened, Heath? Are you in some kind of trouble? On the run from the cops"

_Heath groaned. "No you big idiot! I'm single" _

_Brax rubbed his forehead in confusion. "What are you talking about?" _

"_I am single. Tegan left. It's just Darce and I now. I thought I would come home" _

"Tegan left?" Brax shouted, that stunned him. Tegan had never seemed like to the type to just leave her child.

"_Geez dude. Are you trying to deafen me?"_

Brax shook his head. "Forget it. Just get in the car and get home. We'll talk when you get here" Brax hung up the phone and threw it onto the passenger seat. Leaning forward he rested his head on the steering wheel. If Heath was indeed coming home then he knew things were about to become a whole lot more complicated. He didn't know how much longer his younger brother would be able to keep the secret within him. He had never been one for deceiving his own flesh and blood.  
>He knew Heath cared for Casey, loved him even though he didn't voice it enough which meant it was only a matter of time before Heath revealed the truth.<p>

^..^

Bianca leaned against the bathroom sink rinsing her mouth with water, the laughter from the living room filling her ear as she stared into the mirror. Her face seemed so pale, her eyes having lost all spark as she thought of the last few moments. It didn't seem possible that it would have happened, that it could have happened.  
>Bianca thought she had been careful at sneaking the pills, that she'd kept them hidden enough that Liam hadn't noticed. Yet here she was feeling disgusting, feeling like something wasn't right.<p>

The door creaked open, startling her to look up. Her eyes met those of Liam's who stood grinning sadistically, a brown paper bag in his hands.

"Something the matter babe?"

Bianca cringed at the sound of fake cheerfulness in his voice. "Not feeling well" Bianca murmured in response as she rinsed her mouth out.

Liam grinned. "I know"

Bianca didn't bother to ask what he meant, she just ignored him as she turned to dry her hands on the towel. The brown paper bag suddenly landing on the floor at her feet, the contents spilling out to reveal the one things she had been dreading. "I don't need…"

"Yes you do" Liam snapped. "Pick it up"

Bianca bent down and swiped the box up, her hand shaking fearfully. "It's not possible"

Liam chuckled darkly. "You thought you could hide the pill from me" Bianca stepped back against the toilet as Liam stepped towards her. "I switched the tablets with sugar lollies. You never knew the difference" He stood so close that Bianca could smell the alcohol, her body shaking with fear. "Take the damn test. You had better hope for your sake and little April's that it comes back positive"

Bianca clutched the box tightly. "Liam I…" Bianca placed a hand on her cheek, the pain immediately flaring as Liam made contact with the already sore area.

"Do as your fucking told. Take the damn test"

^..^

Charlie giggled as she tightened her grip on Brax's hand; the blindfold covering her eyes forced her to place her trust within him. The wood creaked beneath the weight between the two of them, yet it gave no indication to where she was. The warm breeze brushed against her skin, the smell of the ocean invading her body.

"Brax!" Charlie shrieked as her hands few around Brax's shoulders.

Brax chuckled as he held her against his chest bridal style. "Trust me" Brax whispered against her cheek, placing a light kiss in the spot his lips brushed.

Charlie felt the ground beneath her feet as he placed her down, the wood gone and replaced by a soft blanket. "Brax, can I peak now?" She whined, feeling Brax's chest vibrating with laughter against her back. "Braaaaax!"

"Patience" Brax muttered as he turned her towards the left. "Okay" He lifted the blindfold from her eyes.

Charlie gasped loudly, her hand immediately reaching up to cup her mouth as she looked at the scene in front of her. "Oh my god" They were on the Blaxland, the undercover bit had been completely cleared and in its place was a large fluffy blue blanket, pillows and cushions of all sizes sat propped up for her to lean against. The middle of the blanket had a picnic basket with the lid cracked a peak, there was a few plates of food surrounding it with a bottle of wine and two glasses in the middle.

"What do you think?" Brax asked as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him.

Charlie looked over at the candles sitting on the ledge at the back of the boat, the white lights dangling from the outside of the roofing beam, making the place feel cosy and warm. "I love it" Charlie held back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes, turning around in Brax's arms. "For me?"

Brax chuckled. "Of course"

"You shouldn't have" Charlie murmured as she wrapped her arms around him.

Brax chucked as he looked at Charlie, her eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree. "You deserve it Charlie" Brax placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling away and taking her hand. "Come"

Charlie grinned as she allowed him to lead her towards the cushions. "It's so beautiful" Charlie murmured as she sat down on the blanket, kicking her shoes off.

Brax grabbed the bottle of wine and glasses as he took a seat beside her. "Only the best for you" Brax held out a glass to her. "Tonight is all about you"

Charlie smiled as she took the glass. "I like the sound of that. I really do"

…

Brax laughed as Charlie waved her hands around. "And then Ruby thought it would be a good idea to dive off the couch into the plastic pool filled with tinned spaghetti. You will never know what it was like to come home to it splattered all over the lounge room"

Brax fell back against the cushions shaking with laughter. "Oh god! That kid brightens my day" He wiped his eyes of the tears that were threatening to fall from laughter.

Charlie giggled. "She is a lively one. That only just beat the time her and Nicole decided to fill the bath tub with chocolate milk and ice-cream in attempt to make some kind of milkshake. I scared them when I came home from work and they both went head first into the bath"

Brax shook his head. "Crazy little girls. Guess they get it from you"

Charlie smiled. "I wish. I can actually thank Roman for Nicole's craziness and I blame Ruby's on her father, whoever he may be"

Brax propped himself up onto his elbow, leaning into the cushions as he looked down at her. Charlie was lying on her stomach kicking her feet freely in the air. "Will you tell me about him?"

Charlie looked up confused. "Who?"

"Roman"

"Oh" Charlie swallowed her mouth full of cherry, licking her lips as she looked up at Brax. "What do you want to know? I met him when I was pregnant with Ruby; Nicole was a few months old. He left of Nicole's second birthday, walked out the door while she sat at the table staring after him"

Brax smiled sadly, his right fist clenching at the thought of her hurting of Nicole hurting. "Charlie I'm sorry, that must've been rough on the both of ya"

Charlie nodded. "It was. She was always asking for 'Daddy', crying for him. I felt so useless, nothing I could do would cheer her up" Charlie exhaled. "Then one day she didn't ask anymore"

Brax reached out to brush his fingertips down Charlie's cheek. "Did you ever hear from him again?"

"Unfortunately" Charlie nodded. "He's never seen her again but he calls once a year, and sends a birthday card in the mail. Nicole tears the cards up and sometimes refuses to talk to him for more than a minute when he calls. She now refers to him as Roman" Charlie sighed.

"You've done a wonderful job, babe. You are all she needs. All Rubes needs as well" Brax promised as he kissed her forehead.

Charlie looked up, their eyes meeting, lips inches apart. "Make me forget, please, for tonight anyway"

Brax arched an eyebrow. "Here?"

Charlie nodded. "Please" She picked up the blindfold that had been discarded on the floor. "This could come in handy" She flung it at him hitting him in the chest.

Brax glanced down. "Mmm, a blind fold" Brax picked up the piece of material, crooking his finger at Charlie.

Charlie wriggled over to him, kneeling up just in front of his face as he was still lying propped up on the pillows. "I love you. Thank-you for everything, Brax"

Brax smiled as he slipped the blindfold over her eyes. "I love you, Charlie. Thank-you for coming into my life" His lips touched hers in a heavy kiss. "Lie down for me, baby. I need to feel your body" Brax whispered against her lips as he grabbed the bottom over her earthy green dress, bunching it in his hands as he pulled it up over her head leaving her in nothing but her lacy white underwear. "Just for me" Brax stated smugly as he pinched the side of her panties.

Charlie giggled. "No. Didn't I tell you about my secret boyfriend? They're for him"

Brax leaned down placing a kiss to her collar bone, his teeth just grazing over, he felt Charlie shiver beneath his body. "Sassing me?"

"As always" Charlie laughed. "I need you"

Brax grinned. "I need you"

"I'm yours, please, just…"

Brax cut off Charlie's rambling with a bruising kiss, pulling back moments later for a needy breath. "I love you. I'm yours forever. It's a two way street"

"Take me now please" Charlie moaned as she felt her underwear being pushed down to her ankles.

Brax chuckled. "Beg me for it"

Charlie whimpered with need. "Please Brax. Please baby. I need you. I need you inside me" Charlie moaned as she felt Brax enter her.

Brax leaned down and placed a kiss to her forehead. "Better?"

Charlie moaned. "Hmmm. God Brax. I love you!"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please**


	10. Pregnant, Houses & Moving In?

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**Guest:  
>SummerNightsxox: We all still hate Liam!<br>Lazza77: Glad you liked the chapter. Charlie and Brax are indeed so in love! I wish I could strange Liam too. Maybe he could make his exit that way? ;)  
>FrankElza: Loved this review! I am glad you liked the boat date and the girls; I try to make them a little funny. You are definitely right about Liam never wanting Bianca to leave. I am glad you think I display the domestic abuse well but I don't like writing it!<br>FanFicForYou: Thank-you for your review! Brax could definitely see something was wrong, could that be the start of Liam's undoing?  
>Beebee483: All nine chapters in one hit?! Glad you liked them! I love chax too. Hope you enjoy this chapter.<br>JS: Glad you thought my scene was steamy! Hope you like the one below! Sadly Bianca isn't able to stand up to him yet but it may come with time!  
>Bubz23: I loved your review! So sweet. The secrets of the story, we have two main ones. Heath's reason for leaving and then there is Charlie and Bianca's secret. You'll find out who Ruby's dad is in coming chapters and Heath's arrival is up next! Liam is creepy to everyone, hopefully it won't be long before he departs. Hope you enjoy this chapter!<strong>

**Okay so I am actually really disappointed in this chapter but I felt like I needed to get something out because you guys are loyal. I have been helping my family move so I've been a little busy but you doing need to hear my excuses! Just know that updates will be back to being frequent! Yay!**

**Enough of my rambling. Here is Chapter 10: Thank-you for all those who reviewed, you are simply amazing. I love hearing you thoughts on my story. You make me smile. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten: Pregnant, Houses &amp; Moving in?<strong>_

Bianca's hands shook nervously as she sat in the waiting room at the doctor's clinic; she kept rubbing her hands along her beige pants. For three weeks she'd been stressing over this appointment, delaying it so she didn't have to think about what was happening. It would have been delayed yet again if Liam hadn't threatened her into going, the choice was clear. Appointment or Punishment for failing to attend.

"Miss Bianca Scott?"

Bianca looked up at the sound of her name, a man standing before her with a clipboard. The nerves within her body rushing to the front. She didn't know if she could do this. Not again.

"Miss Scott?"

Bianca nervously rose to her feet, her hands shaking in front of her as she gripped the bottom of her sweater. "Uh, yes"

"I'm Doctor Nate Cooper. Right this way please" Bianca followed him nervously down the hall into a white room. "Please take a seat on the bed. I am correct in saying you're here to find out how far along you are?"

Bianca sat on the edge of the bed staring blankly at Nate who took a seat at the machine in front of her. "Yes"

Nate nodded. "Okay. Why don't you lie down, Miss Scott and pull your shirt up a little"

Bianca lied down on the bed as instructed, pulling her shirt up her body a little. "Call me Bianca"

Nate smiled as he turned the machine on. "I'm just going to ask you a couple of routine questions to make sure our information is correct" Bianca nodded. "You're twenty five?"

"Yes"

Nate nodded. "Do you have any children?"

"One daughter. April. She is ten" Bianca's heart clenched at the thought of April, her daughter was going to be so upset that there was a baby on the way. It was going to make it harder to leave Liam; it was going to make it difficult when all the money would be thrust into providing for the new baby.

"Is this a planned pregnancy?"

Bianca bit her bottom lip as she turned to Nate. "Uh, we were talking about kids but this just happened" Bianca murmured sticking as close to the truth as possible. They had been talking about it but Bianca had never wanted kids with Liam.

"Okay" Nate said as he picked up the gel. "Now this will be cold" He warned as he placed the drop of the gel onto Bianca's stomach causing her to shiver especially as he moved it around with the transducer, spreading it across the width of her stomach.

Bianca stared at the screen as the picture of the inside of her belly popped up onto the machine, her hands clutched the bottom of her sweater in a vice grip. It seemed so surreal to be staring at what would be the image of her baby.

"Here is the baby" Nate pointed to a small peanut like shape on the screen. "I would say by the measurements that you are roughly five weeks. We'll do a blood test to confirm the dates"

Bianca held her breath. Five weeks. It was confirmed on the screen, the baby inside her was there. Bianca wasn't sure what she was going to do. She didn't think it was possible to raise another child that she hadn't planned.

^..^

Brax looked around the three bedroom home, his mother stood beside him with a hand placed across her chest. The look on Cheryl Braxton's face was one of complete gratitude for her son, the money he had offered that she had finally accepted. The money was specifically to help her get a house in Summerbay so she could afford to provide a better life for Casey.

Cheryl glanced over, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Darryl, I can't thank-you enough. This means the world to me, mate"

Brax grinned as he wrapped his arm loosely around his mother and pulled her into his side. "You're welcome mum, this is will be a good start for us all"

Cheryl nodded. "You also live two streets away from Charlie now"

Brax nodded, he didn't particularly want to admit it to anyone but he had chosen the house they were currently standing in not because of the price but because it was the closet he could get to Charlie's. He wanted to be near her and the girls; he wanted to be just a short walk away if they ever needed him.

Cheryl smiled. "Let me ask you a honest question Darryl, do you see a future with her?" Cheryl questioned, she loved Charlie and the girls, she could honestly see them becoming part of the family. Unlike the previous experience she had had with Tegan.

Brax shrugged. "Mum"

"What Darryl, it's a fair enough question." Cheryl said as she looked at her son awaiting an answer.

Brax exhaled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah maybe, but don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking about our future?" Brax questioned.

Cheryl shook her head. "Not if you have found the right one. Love is rare, Darryl. I know I will never find it again"

Brax grunted. "Dad wasn't exactly the love of your life"

"He was at one point" Cheryl murmured. "Then I meet…" She paused when she saw Brax's pained expression. The pain it would bring up to go over that topic once again wasn't one she wanted to face. "The point is, you were in a relationship with Charlie a long time before it became public knowledge. If being with her is how you plan to spend your future then why not start the future now?"

Brax leaned against the bare bench, crossing his arms over his chest. "What if I scare her off which my forwardness?"

Cheryl laughed. "Since when have you ever been cautious of that? You've always gone after what you've wanted and Darryl…" Cheryl looked over at her son a clear warning on her face. "You will never find another like her"

"So you want me to ask her to marry me?"

"What?!" Cheryl exclaimed. "No. I want you to move in together. Take it slower than a proposal Darryl. Do you want to scare the young woman off?"

Brax shook his head in amusement. "Mum, you just told me to go after what I wanted"

"I know, but marriage can wait a few years"

Brax rolled his eyes. "Women!"

^..^

Brax stood over the dining room table humming as he lit the candles in the centre. The red table cloth was set precise with no creases, he'd got the good china out and the wine was chilling. As he drew the match away and blew it out he looked around the room to make sure everything was completely perfect.  
>Brax knew it was the right time for them to take the next step, a leap of faith by moving in together but he couldn't shake the nerves about asking Charlie, he wasn't sure she was ready to take the next step with him.<p>

"Brax?"

Brax jump startled at the sound and turned around to see Ruby and Nicole standing by the hallway entrance in their pajamas, it was late and Charlie was only just finishing her night shift. "Hey, aren't you two meant to be in bed? It's nearly nine thirty"

Nicole raised her eyebrow. "What's with the candles?"

"Are you going to ask Mum to move in with you?" Ruby asked as she bounced on her heels clearly ecstatic at the thought.

Brax shook his head, he had no idea how she knew about his plan. He hadn't wanted to tell them incase Charlie wasn't ready for them to take that leap. "I am but I'm not sure how your mum is going to feel about it yet"

Ruby grinned. "Mum will say yes"

Nicole nodded agreeing with her sister. "Definitely"

Brax placed the burnt match in the bin. "Well that's for me and your mum to talk about. Back to bed"

"Can't we stay up?" Ruby whined. "I want to see if she says yes"

Brax shook his head firmly. "No, you both have a big day tomorrow"

Nicole exhaled. "Will you tuck us in?"

"Can I sleep in Nic's room, please Brax?" Ruby asked as she placed her hand in his to lead him towards the bedrooms.

Brax glanced down at Ruby and saw her looking up at him, her warm chocolate brown eyes staring at him with hope. Brax sighed knowing he would never be able to say no to those eyes. "If Nic wants you too"

Nicole nodded placing her hand in Brax's free one. "I do"

Brax allowed himself to be pulled into the bedroom, Nicole letting her hand slip from his as she raced over and pulled the covers back slipping into bed and pattering the edge for Ruby. "Come on Rubes" Nicole called.

Ruby let go of Brax's hand and climbed up into the bed pulling the cover over her and Nicole. "Brax, will you tell us a made up story?"

Brax chuckled, he had never told a story to anyone in his life, not even Casey when he was a baby, sure he'd read from a book but never had he made one up. "I've never done that before"

Nicole pointed to the chair. "Please" Her big crystal blue eyes shining at him.

Brax sighed, he caved in a single moment grabbing the white desk chair and pulling it over by the bed. "Okay, all tucked in?" Both girls nodded as they settled in the blankets pulled up to their chins, looking at him with inquisitive eyes. "Alright, so let's give this a shot. Uh…" Brax scratched the side of his head. "Once upon a time there were two princesses…"

Ruby frowned. "Can I be a Queen, I want to be a Queen" Ruby interrupted.

Brax chuckled. "Sorry. Once upon a time there was a Queen and a Princess they lived in a rather large pink castle…"

Nicole scrunched up her nose. "Can the castle be blue?"

Brax looked over at her interruption. "Sorry. They lived in a rather large blue castle"

"Brax" Ruby whined. "You have to start again!"

Brax groaned. "Are you two just going to interrupt me?"

Both girls nodded. "Yes!"

"Well at least you're honest" Brax muttered. "Once upon a time there was a Queen and a Princess they lived in a rather large blue castle…"

…

Charlie walked into the house frowning when she saw the burnt out candles on the table that was set nicely, dinner in a pan on the bench. The house was dark and silent, she had been called back at work and it was nearing on twelve.  
>The guilt immediately flowed through her body as she saw the effort Brax had gone through to create a nice meal, placing the two case files she had brought home onto the back of the couch Charlie set out to find Brax.<p>

She placed her hand over her heart and smiled at the scene in front of her, Brax was leaning forward in Nicole's desk chair his head rested on her bed snoring softly, both girls tucked in and Ruby's hand on his head. She'd panicked that he'd had left her house only to find him in the sweetest place.

Walking up to him quietly Charlie placed a hand on his cheek. "Brax. Brax, baby, wake up" Charlie hummed softly as she stroked his cheek.

Brax's eyes fluttered open. "Huh?"

Charlie smiled. "Hey, come to bed sleepyhead"

Brax frowned as he sat up properly, Charlie helping to remove Ruby's hand. "What time is it?"

"A little after twelve" Charlie tugged on his hand pulling him out of the room and shutting the door. "I saw the dinner you cooked, I'm sorry I'm late"

Brax rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "Don't worry about it, baby. Rough night at work?"

Charlie shrugged. "It was long. A couple of drunks. A couple just arrested for skinny dipping. You look like you've had a rough night" Charlie observed.

"You're girls are hard nuts to crack, I tried to tell a simple story about to princesses and all I got was interruptions. Ruby wanted to be a Queen. Nicole wanted the castle blue. Ruby wanted a unicorn. Nicole wanted to have fairy powers. The list just went on"

Charlie laughed. "Poor baby. Can I make it better?" Charlie whispered as she kicked the door closed and walked over towards Brax who sat on the side of the bed, her hands made their way to unbutton her blue shirt.

Brax raised his eyebrow. "You're going to make it better. Hmm, I suppose you should after all I cooked you a lovely dinner" Brax teased.

Charlie put her bottom lip out in a pout, slipping her shirt down her shoulders to reveal her lacy black bra. "I said I was sorry"

Brax smirked. "How sorry?"

Charlie sunk down to her knees in front of him, her hand reaching for his belt buckle pausing just millimeters away. Raising her blues eyes up to meet his green ones, she smiled seductively. "May I?"

Brax grinned to himself immediately knowing which game she wished to play. "Sure"

Charlie undid the belt buckle and then reached for the zipper. "So I was thinking…"

"Hmmm" Brax moaned as he leaned back on his hands for support.

"Why don't you move in with me?"

Brax cracked an eye open so he could look down at her, Charlie's eyes weren't focused on him they were instead occupied elsewhere, a wide mischief smile played on her lips. "What was that, baby?"

Charlie blushed, she loved how he could make her feel so unsure but so loved, no one had been able to do that. "Move in with me?"

Brax chuckled. "Louder Charlie"

Charlie used her tongue to gently flick his head, causing a groan to escape his lips. "I said, move in with me?"

Brax grinned as her eyes rose to meet his. "Funny thing is, I was going to ask you over dinner if I could move in. Of course baby, I want nothing more than to wake up to you every morning"

Charlie smiled, her hands gently stroking. "Good because you're on dishes duty"

Brax laughed. "Really now?"

Charlie nodded. "Yup"

Brax glanced down at his cock. "Right, I'll do the dishes for you and any other chores but right now you have a duty to fulfill" Brax smirked.

"Really now?"

Brax nodded. "Yup" Brax moved his right hand forward and gently pulled her hair from her bun. "I love you"

Charlie grinned. "I love you too" Charlie winked, moaning as she felt Brax's mouth on hers, his kiss bruising, fingers lacing gently through her hair in a firm grip. "Braaaaaax"

Brax pulled back using his hand to guide her face. "I hope every night is like this"

Charlie giggled. "In your dreams" Charlie whispered as she took him into her mouth, Brax groaning in pleasure.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please  
>Next chapter we have to do a small time skip just one month in the future! Don't worry this won't be a major ordeal. But you do want Heath to make his entrance right? I have plans for Chax next chapter.<br>How about another date? A steamy scene? & Some family bonding.  
>Who would like for Kyle to make his entrance soon?<strong>


	11. One Month Forward

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**Guest: Kyle will make his appearance soon! Promise!  
>Guest: You will see Kyle soon! I am waiting for the right time.<br>Guest: Knight in Boardies, I love it! You have some really good guesses there!  
>Lazza77: Heath's arrival is down below! ;) Kyle will definitely make his appearance soon. I need the right time. Glad you like that Chax are moving in together and Brax with the girls<br>FanFicForYou: Glad you loved the chapter. It will make it harder for Bianca and April, sadly. I am so glad you loved the Chax in the chapter.  
>Beebee483: I am so happy that you think Chax is hot! And that it was definitely worth the wait. Is this chapter steamy enough for you? ;)<br>JS: Aren't we all worried about Bianca? I am glad you think it is a romantic love story though!  
>Bubz23: Aw aren't you sweet. I promise to update more. The weeks get crazy leading up to Christmas. Glad you thought it was good!<br>FrankElza: It will make it harder for April and Bi, which I am sorry to say. I am glad you liked the Cheryl/Brax moment. I wasn't quite sure if I was doing a good job portraying her. I am also happy to hear that I am structuring the story well. That is my biggest worry. **

**So the time skip isn't a big deal and I promise in a few more chapters Kyle will make his appearance, I am waiting for the right moment. **

**Enough of my rambling. Here is Chapter 11: Thank-you for all those who reviewed, you are simply amazing. I love hearing you thoughts on my story. You make me smile. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eleven: One Month Forward. <strong>_

Charlie moaned as she felt the fingers gently rubbing the inside of her thigh stirring her from sleep. The long, sooth fingers run back and forth over her thigh, making their way up to her centre before back down to her knee. Charlie would know that hand anywhere; it had awoken her every morning for the past month though no always in the same way.  
>Charlie hissed through her clenched teeth feeling the fingers brushing over her core, her hands gripped the bed sheets in anticipation through she refused to open her eyes.<p>

"Braaaax!"

Brax placed a kiss on her temple. "Shh, baby"

Charlie arched her back in what yet Brax withdraw his hand. "Brax!" Charlie whined.

Brax chuckled, his lips hovering by her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck. "Stay still and I'll give you exactly what you're craving"

"So unfair" Charlie groaned as she laid back down, Brax's hand immediately making its way back to her centre.

Brax leaned down trailing kisses from her neck to her breasts, pushing his shirt that she was wearing to the side slightly. "Isn't it a wonderful morning?" Brax teased lightly using his fingers to bring to the edge, pumping slowly.

Charlie released her bottom lip that she had been biting. "It would be if you quit teasing me"

"Mum! Mum! Mum!"

"Brax! Brax! Brax!"

Charlie sat up quickly, Brax withdrawing his fingers from within her. "Really?" Charlie groaned, the girls fists banging on the door. She swung her legs out of bed looking for her shorts, which she couldn't see, her eyes drifted over to Brax as he walked towards the door, her shorts hanging in her right hand. "Brax" Charlie hissed. "Give me those"

Brax glanced over his shoulder with a cocky grin, his eyebrow raised playfully. "What that an order, my little vixen?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes. Give them to me now" Charlie motioned to her shorts.

Brax shrugged his right shoulder casually. "No. No, I'll think I will keep them" Opening the door a crack he looked down at the two girls standing in the door way. "Something you do ladies need?"

Nicole smiled. "Breakfast? I want your pancakes, please?" Nicole's eyes widened hopefully.

Ruby stood beside Nic with her hands clasp together. "With sprinkles?"

Brax raised his right arm behind the half closed door as Charlie reached for her shorts. "Give them to me. How come you can be dressed?" Charlie glared at him.

Brax chuckled at the sight of Charlie jumping to reach her shorts, his t-shirt riding up over her bottom, exposing her naked ass. Glancing back at the two young girls he noticed their crossed arms and raised eyebrows. "What?" Brax asked innocently.

Nicole exhaled. "Will you make us breakfast?"

Brax nodded. "Sure"

Nicole highfived Ruby. "Yes!"

"But…" Both girls looked at Brax with concerned expressions, Brax smiled. "You both need to make your beds, set the table and give me twenty more minutes. I need to have a shower. I sink" Brax grinned as he waved his hand in the air as if to wave away the smell.

Ruby covered her nose. "Eww Brax, have a shower" Ruby demanded.

"Where's mum?" Nicole piped up, looking curiously.

Brax glanced behind the door to see Charlie standing with her arms crossed, her nose scrunched up as she glared at him. "Your mother is in the bathroom. I'll be out in twenty minutes"

Ruby nodded seriously. "Okay. Make sure you use a whole bar of the soap"

Brax shut the door as the girls turned away looking slightly offended. "Did your daughter just insult me?"

Charlie nodded. "Serves you right. Give them to me" Charlie demanded, jumping up to reach her shorts. "Brax!"

Brax chuckled, his right hand waving the shorts above her head. "Hop on the bed"

Charlie raised her eyebrow definitely. "No!"

Brax smiled. "Come on, baby. Do you want me to finish what I started?"

Charlie pouted, her bottom lip sticking out. She did want him to finish, the last two mornings they had been interrupted by the girls and Brax had worked til close both other nights. "Braaax"

Brax just titled his head towards the bed. "Don't you want me to satisfy you?"

"You're an asshole" Charlie muttered as she moved past him, cheekily grinning as she managed to swipe the shorts from his hand that had been lowered. "Hmm, does this mean I win?"

Brax just grinned, turning to lean his back against the door, shrugging. "Sure. Does that mean you're pleasuring yourself while I shower? That works" Brax pushed off the door and went to head towards the shower.

Charlie looked at him, her eyes squinting unable to decipher whether he was joking or not. "I think I might join you" She finally decided.

Brax raised his eyebrow, opening the door slightly. "What was that?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "You want to play the game?"

"Well we don't always play it on your terms, Charlotte" Brax teased.

Charlie smiled, leaning up so their lips were inches apart, bodies pressed flush against each other. "May I join you in the shower?" Charlie breathed, her lips spreading into a grin at the feeling of his hard manhood pressing against her thigh. "I think you want me too. Wait, make that. I think you need me too"

Brax reached down his hand resting lightly on the curve of her bottom. "I always need you. Get in the shower, my little vixen" Brax smacked Charlie's ass causing her to squeal and hurry past him into the shower. "Let me ravish you, woman"

^..^

Charlie placed the mug of tea down in front of Bianca, the blond looked absolutely exhausted as she sat hunched over at the kitchen table in a pair of sweatpants and a hoddie which Bianca would never have been caught dead wearing any other day. It made Charlie a little worried to see her friend looking so down, it wasn't like Bianca.

"What's wrong?" Charlie finally asked after staring at her best friend for what seemed like hours.

Bianca wrapped her arms around her mug. "I'm pregnant"

Charlie's mouth dropped as little as she plopped down into her seat, her right hand sliding along the table. "Say what?" Charlie looked over at Bianca, the blondes face was filled with absolutely uncertainty. "When did you find out?"

Bianca took a sip of her tea before placing it down. "Four weeks ago"

Charlie shook her head; she didn't understand why Bianca hadn't told her sooner. "Why didn't you tell me, Bi? I didn't think you wanted children with Liam"

Bianca sighed. "Because I knew you would judge me. I don't want children with Liam, this is a mistake. How did I end up here, Charlie? Pregnant again"

Charlie reached over and grabbed Bianca's hand, she didn't want to be the judgemental friend but she didn't know what to think about the situation. She hated Liam, she wasn't afraid to admit that. Her hopes had been that one day Liam and Bianca would break up, that she would have the sense to leave him. "Bi, I am not judging you"

Bianca squinted. "You are, I can see it in your eyes, Charlie"

"I'm sorry. It's just a shock. How far along are you?"

Bianca pushed her tea into the centre of the table clearly not liking the conversation or the way the tea was making her feel. "I'm nine weeks"

"Nine weeks" Charlie paused, chewing on her bottom lip as though she hated the thought that was coming into her mouth but felt like it had to be spoken. "Bi, you are still in the early stages. You could…babe you have options"

Bianca looked slightly horrified, she could only imagine would Liam would do to her if she had an abortion. He wanted the baby because he knew it would not only bring good publicity for him but it would also make sure it was a hell of a lot harder for her to leave. "Liam wants this baby" Bianca exhaled.

Charlie rubbed her forehead. "Is this baby what you want, Bi?"

Bianca sighed; she couldn't go into the details with Charlie right now. How could she even begin to explain the situation to her? "Where are the girls and Brax?"

Charlie sighed at her friends attempt but let it slide for now knowing Bianca would come to her with time. "Picking Brax's brother up from the airport"

^..^

Ruby looked through the gap in-between the two front seats, her head resting on her hands. "What's his name again?"

Brax looked down at her as he placed the car into park. "Heath" Brax clarified for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.  
>He was pleased to have Nicole and Ruby with him but they had non-stopped asked questions the whole way to the airport therefore giving him a headache. He was rather impatient just to see his brother; it had been a while indeed. It shocked Brax that it had taken him this long to come home.<p>

Nicole took her seatbelt off and knelt up peaking over the headrest. "How old is Darcy?"

"Three" Brax told her before pointing to the backseat. "Both of you strap yourselves in, we are only going to be here a moment"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Haven't you ever been to an airport, Brax? No one is ever out quickly"

Brax laughed at her tone of voice. "Well young lady, you have clearly never met Heath. Sit back in your seats" Brax instructed.

Both girls sighed. "Party pooper" Ruby muttered.

Brax smirked at her through the rear-view mirror. "What was that, Rubes?"

"Nothing Brax" Ruby murmured as the back door swung open. "Oh my god! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Ruby squealed dramatically, placing her hand over her chest, her whole body falling against the middle seat.

Heath cracked a grin. "Where'd you pick this one up Brax? I like her" Heath chuckled as he placed Darcy into the booster seat Brax had asked Charlie to install earlier that day. "Say hi to Uncle Brax, Darcy"

Darcy clutched her barbie tight looking over at the Brax. "Hi Uncle!"

Brax smiled at the cuteness of the three year old, she was the most adorable little girl. "Hi Darce" He turned to Heath who jumped into the front seat. "Bro. Long time" He reached over shook Heath's hand.

"Mate" Heath nodded. "Who are the little ladies?"

Nicole raised her eyebrow. "I am hardly little, Heath Braxton!"

Heath glanced at Brax. "A little firecracker. I like her as well. Is their mother like this?"

Brax chuckled, he didn't know how well Charlie and Heath would get on once he found out she was a cop but he hoped they would at least attempt for his sake. "Yeah, but she's mine mate" Brax started up the car. "The blonde is Nicole. The brunette is Ruby"

"Hey Nicole. Hey Ruby" Heath grinned.

Darcy glanced up to look at Heath. "Do you wanna play barbies Uncle Brax?" Darcy asked. "I have this many" Darcy held up her whole hand.

"She has five, Brax" Ruby told him.

Brax glanced into the mirror to meet his nieces' eyes. "I'm not a very good barbie player, I have to drive. I'm sure Nicole and Ruby would love to play"

Ruby nodded. "I'll play, can I be that one?"

Darcy glanced down at her blonde barbie. "No. That's ones like my mummy. You can be dat one" Darcy handed her a brunette barbie. "It has hair like you"

Brax glanced over at Heath, the younger brother leaning his head back against the chair. "It's good to have you home mate"

Heath exhaled. "Yeah, it's good to be back. I've missed the free food at Angelo's"

^..^

Brax was lying on the couch flicking through tv channels, he'd dropped Heath and Darcy off at the bench making him promise that he would be round for dinner so that they could work out how to tackle their mother. Brax knew that Cheryl would most likely be an emotional wreck once she knew Heath was back in Summerbay and he wanted to get a handle on the situation before she heard about it through someone else, namely Colleen.  
>Brax looked up started as Ruby and Nicole jumped over the back of the couch onto him, the pillows in their hands cushioning the blow.<p>

"Get him Nic!" Ruby exclaimed, her pillow hitting him in the head. "You have to hold him down!"

Charlie giggled as she watched the girls try and pin Brax down on the couch, she knew that he could easily throw them off but she couldn't help the wide smile that crept across her face at his willingness to stay and allow them to have their fun. "Girls, make sure you hit him extra hard for me"

Ruby nodded seriously. "Okay mum!" Her pillow crashed down on Brax's leg.

Brax shook his head in amusement. "Alright that's it. Who am I getting first?" Brax asked.

Nicole squealed as he sat up causing her to bounce and nearly topple onto the ground from her spot on his thighs yet he caught her. "No Brax! Not me!" Nicole shrieked. "It was all mums' idea! It was mums!" Nicole shouted, her laughter uncontrollable as Brax tickled her sides. "No. No. No. Not meeeeeeee!" Nic squealed.

"Oh it was all mums' idea was it?" Brax glanced up with a playful glint in his eye.

Charlie blushed slightly under his gaze. "I don't deny it. Get him Rubes!"

Ruby bashed Brax lightly over the head with her pillow. "Got ya!"

Brax smirked, standing up he dumped Nicole of the couch, she bounced and giggled as he ran after Ruby. "Come here, Rubes!"

Ruby shook her head, her pillow going up in front of her in defence. "It was mums fault!" Ruby squealed as Brax jumped forward. "Noooooooo!" Ruby sprinted into over to her mother hiding behind her legs, naturally putting Charlie in the firing line.

"Ruby!" Charlie laughed as she ducked out of the way, Brax's arms wrapping around Ruby and lifting her over his shoulder. Charlie's giggle becoming loud as she watched Brax tickle her daughters' feet, Ruby hiccupping with laughter over his shoulder. "Oh my" Charlie murmured.

Brax looked over at his girlfriend; she was leaning against the wall for support as she laughed. "Don't worry, your next baby" Brax winked.

^..^

"_You stupid brat. Get out. Stay outside until you can learnt to behave your stupid self" _

April sat on the sand, tears pouring down her cheeks as the words Liam had spoken to her flowed through her mind. She hated how he made her feel, he wasn't a real daddy. Real dads didn't make their little girls go outside alone because they deemed them naughty brats.

"Daddy. I want to build a sea shell. Please daddy?"

April glanced up at the sound of a little voice, her bottom lip sticking out in distress as she saw a muscular man heading down the beach with a little girl on his shoulders. The little girl was giggling loudly as he bobbed down and then stood up straight again.

"Daaaaaaaaddy!"

April hurried to wipe her tears away seeing that they were coming closer. She knew Liam wouldn't like it if people saw her crying, she knew she wasn't allowed to cry in public. It was wrong to cry in front of other people.

"Uh oh"

April glanced down as a barbie doll landed beside her, her hand reached out and hovered over it, picking it up she looked up at the man hesitantly. "Uh, here" April her breath as she went to pass the barbie to the little girl as the man lifted her down from his shoulders.

"Thanks. I'm Darcy. What's your name? I'm gonna build the bestest sea shell ever"

April blinked as the man beside Darcy laughed, he didn't scold her for talking fast or for talking at all. Liam would have done that. He didn't like it when she talked without being spoken to, he didn't like chatter.

"What's your name?" Darcy asked frowning. "You look sad"

April bit her bottom lip, Liam had told her not to talk to strangers when she was little but Darcy was just a little girl, she didn't know if it mattered. "April"

Darcy grinned. "This is my daddy. He's the bestest ever in the whole whole world" Darcy pulled on Heath's hand. "Say hi daddy"

Heath grinned. "Okay sweetie" Heath turned to April. "Hi April. I'm Heath. Are you alright, sweetheart? Are you lost?"

April frowned, that wasn't right. Dads weren't meant to call their daughters nice names. She couldn't help the sadness the swept over her again. She didn't understand why Liam wasn't this way. "I hate him!" April sobbed, dropping Darcy's barbie that she had been clutching onto, her hands immediately covering her eyes as her body shook with cries.

Heath knelt down. "Shh. Shh. It's okay. Shh, sweetheart" Heath soothed as he placed a hand on her shoulder, he frowned as she cringed away. He knew that action, it was so familiar. Dropping his hand he simply knelt beside her. "Shh, it'll be okay, sweetie"

^..^

Brax lied down with a thump on the bed, after a month of tucking the girls in it still exhausted him every time. They were such lively characters, loud and exhausting but he couldn't imagine his life without them in it. He'd come to love them as though they were his own and he was glad they loved him too, well he assumed they did as they hadn't actually said the words.  
>Exhaling he propped himself up and rolled onto his back wondering where Charlie was, he swore she had come into the bedroom.<p>

"Hey baby"

Brax glanced over to the bathroom door, his mouth dropping at the sight of Charlie standing in nothing but a back baby doll and a pair of matching back underwear, her hair was flowing down her back in loose girls, her bright blue eyes lined with eyeliner and mascara to really make then pop, her lips touched with lip-gloss. He immediately felt himself harden at the sight of her. "Damn baby. You look fine"

Charlie bit her bottom lip suggestively, she felt a little playful. "Do you like?"

Brax's eyes widened. "Like? I love! Come over here"

Charlie grinned, moving towards the bed she jumped up and leaned over him. "Brax, I might have been a little bad"

Brax quirked his eyebrow, smirking at the look of innocence. "Doing what, babe?"

Charlie took his hand in hers and gently used it to brush over her centre. "You see?"

Brax smirked. "Oh I see" He flipped her over onto her back. "Let's see what I can do about that" He moved down her body hooking his finger tips into her underwear drawing it down.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please**


	12. Return, Future & Fight

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**CharlieAndBraxLover: I am so glad you are reading my fic! Read down for Bianca! ;) Brax is a sweetheart, Charlie has fallen head over heels in love. Enjoy!  
>Lazza77: Lovely review. You'll have to read down to find out about Liam and the Scott's! ;) Enjoy!<br>FanFicForYou: Heath meeting Bianca. Read down! Enjoy!  
>Beebee483: Glad you're loving Chax! Please don't be disappointed with the lack of them this chapter! I will make up for it with more steamy scenes, promise! Hating everything Liam? God, aren't we all! Read down ;)<br>JS: Thanks for the review! Please don't be disappointed with the lack of Chax in this chapter, please know I am building up to some intense stuff with them yet also some happy stuff. This chapter contains a moment everyone has been waiting for! Enjoy~  
>Bubz23: Awesome review! Baby Chax? I think you'll have to keep reading to find out ifwhen it'll happen ;) Read down for Bianca/Liam/Heath interaction. I am glad you love the steamy scenes with Chax and I have a few in upcoming chapters. Sorry for a lack of update but this chapter kicked my ass!  
>FrankElza: I hope you loved this chapter and that you liked my moment between HeathDarcy/April, I really wanted to show how Liam was effecting April's view on what a father should be. **

**So I haven't updated in ages even though I promised I would. But to be honest, this chapter had been kicking my ass! It just didn't want to be written. But with the help of SummerNightsxox, it is. One thing I must say is, there isn't much Chax in this chapter but there is a moment you have all been waiting for and I will let you all in on a secret. I am building up to some major Chax goodness!  
>So without waiting any longer please enjoy. <strong>

**Enough of my rambling. Here is Chapter 12: Thank-you for all those who reviewed, you are simply amazing. I love hearing you thoughts on my story. You make me smile. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twelve: Return, Future &amp; Fight. <strong>_

Brax stepped into the kitchen placing his jacket down on the bench, his breathing turned heavy as he noticed his mother sitting across from Charlie at the kitchen table. He didn't think he could tell her that Heath was back, he couldn't explain the middle Braxton's sudden return.  
>He knew the moment his mother found out about Heath that she would demand to see him. Heath hadn't forgiven his mother about what he learnt that day, his whole life had been put into another aspect and it changed everything he'd once known. Brax understood that feeling but Heath had taken it harder, it was like he was holding something back, keeping something to himself.<p>

"Brax, you're home!" Ruby squealed as she ran past the kitchen table and over to Brax.

Brax glanced down smiling slightly as he felt her small arms encircle his waist. "Of course, couldn't stay away from you kid. Why aren't you outside playing with Nic and Case?" Brax had noticed the other two children where in the backyard playing basketball, usually it would have been Nicole that was hiding inside.

Ruby smiled. "I am going too; I just had to use the bathroom. Where are Heath and Darcy?"

Brax cringed as he heard the sound of the mug hitting the table, looking up he noticed his mother's eyes had gazed over and she was staring at him in shock. "Darryl?"

Brax glanced over at Charlie looking for help. "Ruby, sweetheart, let's go outside. Brax needs to have a talk with Cheryl" Charlie stood up leaving her mug on the table.

"But mum…"

Charlie placed her hands on Ruby's shoulder. "Now, sweetheart"

"Heath is back?" Cheryl whispered, looking at Brax awaiting his confirmation.

Brax scratched the side of his head awkwardly, he moved away from the bench towards the table. "Yeah"

Cheryl's eyes glazed over, her hands tightening around the mug, mouth gaping just a little as she breathed deeply. "Why?" Cheryl whispered. It wasn't that she didn't love Heath, she did. The thought of him coming home was wonderful but she couldn't help the fear that was seeping into her body. "Darryl, did you force him?"

Brax frowned. "No"

Cheryl sighed. "Then why? Nothing has changed. Casey can never find out the truth. Why has Heath come home?"

Brax exhaled, it wasn't his place to fill her in on Heath's life. "I can't tell you mum, you need to talk to Heath"

^..^

Heath knocked on the white wooden door in front of him, Darcy beside him squeezing his right hand tightly, April beside her. He didn't know what had spiked his sudden interest in the girl but when she decided to go home Heath decided that he would walk her. He would call it an instinct, he knew something wasn't right. The way she had been crying at the bench, flinched when he touched her. Heath knew those signs.

"Daddy" Darcy tugged on her father's large hand. "Is the door gonna open?"

Heath glanced over at April who kept her gaze firmly on the ground. "Is anyone home sweetheart?"

April bit her bottom lip; she didn't want Heath to meet Liam. And if he met her mum then April knew that could end badly as well. "I don't know" April finally whispered, her toe of her shoe pointed into the ground.

Heath frowned as he rang the doorbell. "Hopefully someone is" Heath muttered to himself as the door reefed open suddenly frightening Darcy who moved behind his legs. Heath looked at the man who stood in the doorway, he was obviously drunk and Heath could clearly tell he'd just been sleeping. "Uh, hi mate"

Liam glared. "What do you want?"

Heath looked down at April. "I found your daughter on the beach, thought I would escort her home"

Liam looked back into the house grabbing something from the side table as his hand came back into view Heath noticed it was a bottle of whiskey. "I don't have a daughter"

April looked up wide eyed; she knew this wasn't going to be good. Putting on a small smile she tried to act as innocent as possible, knowing she shouldn't upset Liam in front of other people. "Is mum home?"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Bianca! Your kid is back"

Heath almost choked when he saw the blond that appeared beside the man, she ducked under his arm and embraced April into a hug. Heath couldn't remove his eyes from the scene; he didn't understand how someone so beautiful could end up with the likes of the man standing behind her. "Urm, uh. Hello" Heath cleared his throat when he noticed her staring.

"Hey, thank-you for bringing April home" Bianca tightened her arms around her daughter. "You didn't have to"

Heath shrugged. "No child should wander alone"

Bianca smiled. "I understand. April is very familiar with the bay, she usually doesn't wander. Do you, sweetie?"

April bit her bottom lip, looking up at Bianca. They both knew that wasn't why she had been on the beach. "No mum, I just wanted to go to the beach"

"It's alright" Bianca kissed the top of her head. "I am just glad your home safe"

Liam grunted. "Is dinner ready?"

Bianca tensed as if remembering his presence, her eyes flashing to Heath's while she spoke to Liam. "Yes baby, I am just putting it on the table. April, say thank-you to Mr…"

"Braxton, Heath Braxton. Just call me Heath. This is my daughter Darcy" Heath motioned to the little girl who stood behind him clinging to his leg.

Bianca smiled. "Very nice to meet you both. I'm just in the middle of dinner"

Heath's eyes wandered over to Liam who was very obviously glaring at the back of Bianca's head, it made Heath reluctant to leave but he could see in her demeanour that she wished he would leave. "Of course, I'll let you get back to it" He looked down at April. "It was very nice to meet you, April"

April smiled meekly. "Thank-you for bringing me home, Mr Braxton"

…

Heath walked up the drive to Brax and Charlie's house, Darcy was sleeping soundly in his arms tired from the walk around Summerbay, he cringed the moment he saw her hunched over on the wooden chair on the deck. He hadn't expected to see her so soon, he didn't know what to say, he didn't forgive her for the choices she'd made, he hated that she wanted him to lie. But it wasn't just that, knowing about Casey and being asked to lie brought up the fact that he was lying to his family, keep secrets from them.

Cheryl heard the footsteps on the stairs, looking up at Heath a fresh wave of tears welled up in her eyes yet they were already red and puffy from the amount of tears that flowed down her cheeks since she'd found out he was back. "You're not going to tell Casey are you? Heath, if he finds out…"

Heath exhaled, he didn't want to have to deal with this right now. "I don't want to talk about it mum"

"We have to, this is his future Heath. I don't want him to know, I have to protect him"

Heath chuckled, his head shaking. "You're protecting yourself. Casey has a right to know the truth"

Cheryl stood up, wiping her eyes. "It will only hurt him"

Heath heard the door creak open, Brax stepped out onto the porch. "Pass me, Darcy. You two need to sort this out. We are a family" Brax muttered as he took his sleeping niece into his arms before disappearing back into the house.

Cheryl looked up at her middle son. "He's right. We are a family"

Heath snorted. "A family that's filtered with secrets and lies!"

"Heath, please" Cheryl pleaded; she placed a hand on Heath's arm only for him to shrug it away. "You have to understand…"

"I don't have to understand anything" Heath snapped. "He has another family out there, other brothers, a stepmother, a completely different father"

"Heath"

Heath glared at her. "He'll never know any of that because you want him to live a lie. What happens when he's eighteen or twenty, I don't know when, but what happens when he figures it out? Secrets don't stay hidden"

Cheryl couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. "He can't know"

Heath sighed, rubbing a hand over his hair angrily. "You're thinking about yourself, not Casey, he has every right to know that Johnny Barrett is his father. Not dad" Heath turned around and walked down the steps, he refused to be moved by the sobs that escaped his mother's mouth.

He needed a break; he couldn't stand there and argue with her for her decision to keep it from Casey when he was making the decision to keep something from her. He felt like since his father had gone to jail that everything was falling apart, the secrets, the lies, it wasn't how a family was meant to work.

…

"Casey. Casey. What's taking so long? You were meant to get the ball" Ruby nudged Casey in the shoulder.

The ten year old looked up at Ruby, his eyes filled with tears. It didn't want to believe what he'd just heard but Heath had never lied to him, he'd always told him the truth. "Huh?" He rubbed his eyes when he noticed Ruby was staring at him.

Ruby frowned. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? I can get your mum"

"No!" Casey exclaimed as Ruby went to turn away. "I'm fine" He wasn't fine, he didn't understand, how could Danny Braxton not be his father?

"You sure?" Ruby raised her eyebrow.

Casey nodded. "Uh huh, I'll find the ball" He turned away from Ruby the tears rushing to his eyes. All his life he'd been a Braxton, but everyone had lied. He couldn't help but wonder if Brax knew? If his dad knew? If Johnny Barrett knew.  
>Casey leaned against the tree, sliding down to the ground, tears rushing down his cheeks. Nothing was right. It was all a lie.<p>

^..^

Charlie set the two cups of coffee down on the kitchen table, her eyes wandering over to Brax who was standing above the couch looking down at Darcy who was sound asleep, Heath had been gone for over three hours yet Brax insisted they didn't call, that his brother needed the space.  
>Her smile widened as Brax pushed the hair back from Darcy's eyes and pulled the blanket up to her chin, he was so wonderful with Nicole and Ruby but it was different to see him with someone so small, Darcy was only three.<p>

"What are you staring at?" Brax asked as he walked over to the table, leaning down he kissed Charlie on the bare shoulder before taking the seat beside her.

Charlie smiled. "You" Cupping her hands around her coffee mug, she looked over at him. "Have you ever thought about our future?" She finally asked.

Brax pulled his mug away from his lips in surprise. "Huh?" Brax set the mug down, looking at her. "Of course I have"

Charlie raised her eyebrow. "What do you think about?"

Brax rubbed his hand where some coffee had spilt. "I think about us, Nicole, Ruby. I think about marriage and the idea of more children" He let the image of a pregnant Charlie flow through his mind. He wanted kids with her, he wanted a house full, six or seven but he wasn't ready for it yet. Nicole and Ruby were more than enough for the moment.

"You want marriage and children?" Charlie questioned, her heart tightened. Marriage had become a concept to her one she never thought she would experience.

Brax nodded. "Of course. Charlie, my plan is to grow old with you, so frankly you better get used to it"

Charlie giggled at his serious expression. "How many kids to you want Brax? Nicole and Ruby, they are enough for me for now"

"I don't want any more yet, I am content with the girls" Brax reassured as he took her hand. "But maybe in a few years we could consider adding some of our own"

Charlie squeezed his hand. "You're so good to us" She couldn't help but be proud of the man he was becoming, he'd adapted to caring for Nicole and Ruby so easily, the nature of their relationship with heart-warming"

Brax leaned forward. "You're so good to me" Brax breathed, touching his lips to hers. "I love you, Charlotte"

Charlie giggled. "I love you too, Darryl"

"Eww" Charlie and Brax pulled apart at the sound of Nicole's voice, she stood at the kitchen sink with a plastic cup. "You do have to do that in the kitchen?"

Brax chuckled. "Yes, yes we do" He smiled fondly. "What are you doing up missy?"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Getting a drink, Brax" She held up the now empty cup before placing it back in the sink. "Tuck me in"

Brax set down his coffee mug and winked at Charlie, shooting up out of the chair and hurried after Nicole who ran down the hallway giggling madly. Charlie shook her head; she couldn't imagine anyone sweeter to bring the family unit closer. Brax was the kind of man she'd been hoping for.

^..^

Heath stood at the front door, willing himself to know. He didn't know Bianca well, but after the encounter this morning he felt drawn to her. He couldn't explain the feeling, he knew something wasn't right with her family, he knew she could use a friend as he could, to confide in.  
>He felt as if he should turn away, he didn't think she would appreciate him just turning up on her doorstep but he felt like he had to be there.<p>

The shattering sound startled him, catching his attention. He moved forward to peer in the window beside the front door but he couldn't see anything.

"BRAT!"

Heath frowned and moved quickly around to the front of the house remembering the curtains had been drawn before. Standing to the side of the window his whole body froze, the blood draining from his face as he looked at the little girl he'd meet earlier in the day.  
>The tears were streaming down her cheeks as she cradled her arm yet the man from earlier didn't seem to care as he grabbed her by her dark brown hair and threw her against her bedroom door.<p>

"GET IN THAT FUCKING BEDROOM!"

Heath felt his blood boil and fist tighten as the man from earlier slammed the door open and forcefully through her into the room, her little legs flying out from underneath her. "That son of a bitch" Heath hissed through his teeth.

"YOUR TURN!"

Heath froze mid way through turning around; looking back at the window his eyes darkened at the man punched Bianca in the stomach repetitively. He couldn't stand by and watch knowing that this was happening to them, it wasn't right; he didn't understand why no one had helped them sooner.

Sprinting up the path, he ran straight into the door busting it open with his left shoulder. He didn't have any idea where to go but he navigated according to the whimpers finding him hunched over Bianca who was curled up on the ground he was gripping her hair and kicking her repetitively in the stomach.

"HEY! Get off her" Heath jumped over the back of the couch and tackled Liam to the ground, wrestling until he was on top. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"GET OFF ME!"

Heath raised his right fist and punched him in the jaw only for Liam to roll them over punching Heath in the jaw. Heath groaned, using both hands to push Liam in the chest sending him flying backwards he landed next to Bianca's unconscious body. "You're a piece of scum. How the hell touches their daughter and girlfriend like that?"

Liam chuckled darkly. "You got no idea what you're talking about. That brat isn't my daughter. And this…" Liam kicked Bianca's hand as he stood to his feet. "This piece of crap, is a pathetic excuse for a girlfriend"

Heath couldn't stand to hear him speak, swinging his right fist out he knocked Liam in jaw sending him flying sideways into the coffee table where he hit his head, the blood immediately starting to fall.  
>Heath shook his fist as he made his way over to him, he didn't want Liam to be a threat while he tended to Bianca, leaning down his eyes bludged when he noticed Liam's chest wasn't rising.<p>

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please. **

**Two Questions: **

**Do you like that I answer you all at the start of every fic? Be honest, do you actually read it?  
>What do you think of Liam?! Oh, what is going to happen?!<strong>

**And sorry for the lack of Chax this chapter, but I am building up to something. So I do hope it'll make up for it. **


	13. Hospital, Shock, Sadness and Death?

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**Guest: Liam is a monster. Casey was mentioned to be playing with Nicole, when he went to get the ball as it rolled away he overheard Heath and Cheryl.  
>Guest: You'll have to read down for more about what happened to Liam, enjoy!<br>SummerNightsxox: Glad you loved it Jaya! If it wasn't for you that chapter would have never been written!  
>Neena: Neena, Neena, Neena! Where have you been? I am glad you are all caught up and I am so happy that you love my story. Please read down for more on Liam! Enjoy!<br>CharlieAndBraxLover: I always notice my lovely readers who stay true and review! Liam is a scumbag and Heath is her knight! Chax is going to be a super cute couple. Kids?! ;) Oh man, how many do you think they should have? ;)  
>Lazza77: Poor Case, he really did find out the hard way. Heath is Bianca's knight, saving her was sweet of him.<br>FanFicForYou: Thank you for answering my question. I find it extremely hard to pm everyone individually with my son clinging to me so it's much easier to reply at the top of the chapter, I am glad you read it. There will be more on Casey's secret! And read down for more on Liam!  
>JS: Aw, it was a hard scene to write. I tried to add a little more Chax to this chapter yet it follows on from the last one, good news is Chax are back better than ever next chapter! Glad you read my answers and find them amusing ;) Read down for what happens to Liam!<br>FrankElza: Perfect introduction? Why, thank you! Heath has always had a hot temper, read down for more on Liam! Poor little Casey found out at such a young age, you'll definitely see more about that secret. And as always I had to throw in a little bit of Chax kissing! ;)**

**Chax are back to the centre next chapter! Yay!**

**Enough of my rambling. Here is Chapter 13: Thank-you for all those who reviewed, you are simply amazing. I love hearing you thoughts on my story. You make me smile. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Hospital, Shock, Sadness and Death? <strong>_

Charlie giggled as Brax rolled over on top, pinning her against the bed. His right hand had gathered her wrists above her hair while his left hand was running up her thigh. She couldn't help but smile at the pure happiness that was clouding her body; she loved these moments with Brax, but not only these ones. She loved how he just clicked with her family, with her girls.

"Stop thinking" Brax grunted as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Charlie whined as he removed his lips. "I can't"

"You can" Brax murmured placing a chase kiss on her lips. "Trust me?"

Charlie breathed in deeply as he nuzzled her neck, his naked body brushing against hers causing her to moan. "You know I do"

Brax released her wrist. "Lie on your stomach"

Charlie moaned at the loss of contact, he pulled away from her body allowing her to roll over onto her stomach. "Please"

Brax chuckled. "We'll get to it baby. Just relax" He placed both hands on her right leg at the ankle and ran them upwards is a massaging motion.

"Ooooh" Charlie moaned in want. "That feels great"

Brax grinned. "What I do to you later will feel better" Brax whispered to her just as his phone started ringing from the nightstand. "That's probably, Heath"

Charlie reached out to grip Brax's hand as he reached for the phone. "Brax. No!"

Brax smirked. "Hands on the bed, Charlie. It'll be two seconds"

^..^

Heath scrambled over to Liam, his long golden fingers feeling for a pulse, his heart stopping when he felt nothing coming from the drunken abusers lifeless body. His face paled he didn't understand how he killed him so easily, he had simply shoved him, he hadn't meant for him to hit his head, it was an accident.  
>Reaching into his pocket he reefed his phone out, pushing the first speed dial button to contact the only person who he felt he could trust in the moment.<p>

"Heath! Mate, this better be good"

"Brax!" heath called out his name is desperation. Hearing a moan escape Bianca's lips, he crawled across the floor sweeping the blonde hair away from Bianca's eyes that were shut tightly. "Brax, get to Bianca's now!"

Brax sensed the panic in his brother's voice. "Heath, what's happened?"

Heath looked down when he felt something wet seeping onto his knees, his eyes widened in panic at the side of blood pooling in a puddle. "Fuck!" Heath grunted holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he checked for Bianca's pulse which was weak. "Brax, get to Bianca's. I think Liam's dead. I've got to take Bianca to the hospital, she badly injured" Heath hung up the phone not giving his brother any time to respond.

Looking around he grabbed the black blanket off the arm of the chair to cover the lower half of Bianca's body. He didn't want April seeing any traces of blood; he didn't want to panic her.  
>Standing up he looked over at Liam hastily covering him with a blanket before rushing over to April's bedroom door.<p>

"April. April, it's Heath Braxton from earlier today. Sweetheart I need you to come out of the bedroom" Heath knocked softly though he didn't receive a response. He could hear her harsh breathing from the other side of the door, his chest constricted as he considered the pain the little girl was going through. "April, please open the door sweetheart. I promise he won't hurt you but I need to take your mum to the hospital"

"I'm scared" April cried out from inside the bedroom.

Heath's fist enclosed with anger as he thought about the emotions that would be running through the ten year olds mind. Relaxing his fist, he exhaled. "I know you are sweetheart but right now I need you to be brave for mum. Come on, April. Auntie Charlie will meet you at the hospital. I promise" Heath took a step back from the door as it opened slightly.

April stepped out cradling her left arm close to her chest, her eyes red and tears streaming down her cheeks. "Can I see mum?"

Heath saw the vulnerability in her eyes, the scared nature. "I promise you will but can you do something for me first?"

April nodded. "Yes?"

"I need you to find mummy's car keys" Heath watched April nod before he turned around and stepped back into the living room making sure to stay in front of April concealing her view from both Bianca and Liam. He scooped the blonde up into his arms and turned to April who held the keys. "Can you show me to mums car?"

…

Heath wasn't sure how April had kept up with him as he had run from the car park to the elevator without stopping, yet April stood by his side as they stepped out of the elevator onto the floor. "Help! Help!"

"Mr Cooper! Help my mum!" April pleaded with Nate Cooper as he stepped out from behind the reception desk having heard the calls from Heath.

"I need a bed! Hurry up!" Nate shouted down the hall, in seconds the bed was pushed into the main area. "Lie her down. What happened? Bianca, Bianca can you hear me?" Nate shone a light in her eyes. "Unresponsive"

Heath looked up distraught. "She was attacked by her boyfriend"

Nate frowned but nodded to Hannah. "Let's get her to theatre. I need to find out the cause of the blood"

April whimpered as they started to push Bianca down the hall. "Mum! Mum! Mummy!" April cried out.

Heath scooped the ten year old up in his arm to stop her from running after her mother. "Shh, April. You'll see your mother soon. Let's sit down" heath carried her over to the seats as she cried into his chest, still cradling her arm. He raised an eyebrow, noticing the redness. "April" He frowned when she didn't respond. "Sweetheart, is your arm hurting?"

April nodded against his chest. "Yes"

Heath looked up about to call a doctor when Charlie stepped into his view. "What happened?"

"Auntie!" April sat up on Heath's lap, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she moved to throw herself in Charlie's arms. "Auntie!"

Charlie embraced the young girl, looking at Heath for answers. "Shh sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay"

Heath sighed, rubbing his eyes. "They've taken her to theatre" Heath saw Brax standing off to the side. "I have to talk to you"

"Wait" Charlie called as he stood up. "Who's her doctor? Where's Liam? Heath, what happened?" Charlie pleaded with her eyes, she needed to know.

Heath looked down at the child in Charlie's arms. "Focus on April; she needs a doctor to look at her arm. I'll be back; I need to speak to Brax about Liam" Heath spoke the same bitterly causing Charlie to raise an eyebrow.

Brax exhaled as he placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "He's right babe. You look after April"

Charlie squeezed her eyes shut to push back the tears. "Okay. Okay. Come on April, let's go find a doctor"

^..^

Brax looked at Heath as they walked down the corridor towards the coffee vending machine, Heath quiet and Brax found the look of sheer panic on his younger brothers face quiet unsettling. He was almost certain something else was going on beside what was happening to Bianca.

"What's going on Heath?" Brax asked as they came to stop at the vending machine.

Heath looked around nervously. "Did you go by Bianca?"

Brax frowned. "No. You said you were bringing her to the hospital. Charlie wanted to come straight here"

Heath groaned, leaning his right shoulder against the wall. "Did you listen to what I said?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Brax questioned curiously.

Heath exhaled in frustration. "Brax!" He paused looking around. "Listen, I think Liam's dead" Heath whispered. "Actually, I pretty sure he's dead"

Brax's eyes widened. "Bianca killed the guy? Shit. Shit"

Heath shook his head. "No!"

"No?" Brax asked confused. "Heath, what the fuck is going on?"

Heath pulled Brax around the vending machine as he saw two nurses heading there way. "Listen, just listen. I saw him through the window abusing them, I went in to protect them but I shoved him and we'll he hit his head. I don't think he was breathing when he left"

Brax looked at his younger brother clearly stunned by what the man had said. "What did you just say? Heath! You killed him. You have a daughter!"

"I didn't mean to!" Heath shouted before lowering his voice. "Look, I checked for a pulse, I'm not sure if I did it right. Will you check it out? I need to stay with Bianca, I feel like I have to. Where is Darcy?"

Brax grimaced. "With mum. Look I'll check it out but you better pray he isn't dead Heath. You're a fucking idiot" Brax shook his head as he grabbed two cups of coffee that had been pouring while they talked and walked back towards Charlie.

…

Charlie exhaled as she looked up at Brax who entered the room holding two cups of coffee; he looked over at April who was lying on the bed with her arm in a sling. "Hey, how's she holding up?"

"Worried about her mum. It's sprained but they've given her some pain medication, it's knocked her out" Charlie accepted the cup of coffee. "You were gone a while. What did Heath need to talk about?"

Brax smiled as he placed an arm around her. "He wanted to talk about Liam, and ask about Darcy. How are you holding up?"

Charlie sighed. "She's my best friend. My sister. Nothing can happen to her Brax, I mean it, nothing. I need her"

Brax rubbed his girlfriend's back. "It's going to be okay Charlie. I have a feeling Bianca is a fighter"

Charlie giggled. "She is, but I really need her" She paused looking up at Brax with sad eyes. "He did this didn't he? Liam, I mean"

Brax breathed deeply. "Yeah, babe, but Heath got there just in time. I was going to see if you had a key to Bianca's house, I was thinking it might be useful to get April something from home to hug, a teddy bear perhaps and Bianca will need clothes and things"

Charlie smiled sadly; she couldn't believe how thoughtful he was being. "I do. That would really help, it might help April settle when she wakes if she had Raffety"

Brax nodded. "What is Raffety? A duck, doll, rabbit? What do kids have these days?"

Charlie couldn't help but giggle. "Raffety is a panda; he will be at the head of her bed like always" Charlie placed her hand on Brax's arm. "How's Heath? I don't know how to thank him for saving her, when I get my hands on Liam…"

Brax raised an eyebrow. "You'll do nothing; you have two daughters at home who need their mother. Heath, wouldn't have walked away and left her" Brax brushed the hair away from Charlie's eyes. "Heath is doing okay, he just wants to make sure Bianca and April are alright. He'll stay here with you while I go and get them some belongings"

Charlie moved away from him to reach into her handbag that was resting on the chair by April's bed. Pulling the keys from her bag she held onto them tightly, turning back to Brax. "Hurry back" Charlie whispered as she placed the keys into his palm.

Brax closed his fist over them. "Of course"

^..^

Brax turned the key in the door, pushing it open as quietly as he could. He knew Heath had said he thought Liam was dead but he also knew it was possible his younger brother had been incorrect and he didn't want to startle Liam if he was just lying on the ground injured.  
>Leaving the keys in the door he rounded the corner to walk towards the living room, he knew where Liam was supposed to be. Brax crossed his fingers; he was praying for Heath's sake that Liam was alive. Darcy needed her father, not a man she saw every month behind the bars of a prison cell.<p>

Brax's shoes clunked against the wooden floor as he stepped into the living room, his eyes widening at the pool of blood which had obviously come from Bianca. He could see that a fight had occurred in that particular space but what shocked him to the core was Liam's body…it was gone.

Brax turned around trying to be as quiet as possible as he walked towards the two doors off to the side of the living room, looking down at his feet he stepped to the side of a small blood trail. He placed his hand on the bedroom doorknob, the other hand against the white wood as he pushed it open.  
>He stood in the doorway scanning the bedroom, the ensuite door was open but no one was in there. Brax saw the blood trail had lead to the dresser; a draw pulled open and was currently empty.<p>

"He's gone" Brax muttered to himself, he was relieved that Heath hadn't killed him but he couldn't help the fear that raged within his chest. If Liam was gone it meant he was out and that meant Bianca and April wouldn't be safe.  
>Pulling the phone out of his jeans, Brax scrolled through and hit Heath's name the younger brother picking up almost immediately.<p>

"What'd you find? How much trouble am I in Brax?" Heath's voice was a mess.

Brax glanced back at the spot where Liam's body was meant to be. "He's gone, Heath, he's not here"

Heath sighed. "But…look, I swear I killed him"

"You couldn't have, his body isn't here, his clothes are gone" Brax run a hand over his face. "Just stay with Charlie and April, until we know where Liam is, well, it isn't safe"

"How are we meant to know where he is?"

Brax picked up a photo of the dresser, one of Liam playing guitar. "I'll speak to some of my contacts. I'll track him down"

^..^

Heath looked at Charlie, who was staring down at her empty coffee cup, her eyes red from tears. He'd only met Bianca for a few moments earlier in that day; he couldn't possibly claim to understand what Charlie was going through. He didn't know what to say to her, to the woman that called Bianca her sister.  
>Stepping further into the room, Heath's eyes wandered over to April who was sleeping cuddled up under the blankets, the medication having made her drowsy.<p>

"Hey" Charlie whispered from her seat beside April's bed, gently she pattered the chair next to her. "Come sit"

Heath could see the tears welling in her eyes as he moved to the chair beside her. "She'll be okay, Charlie. She's seems strong. She has a daughter to fight for" Heath spoke softly; it seemed to be the only thing he could say.

Charlie shook her head, tears falling down her face. "But what if she doesn't make it through?"

Heath wrapped an arm around Charlie's body as he noticed she had begun to shake. "Hey, hey, you can't think like that"

"But it's so hard. I always knew that there was something wrong with the relationship. I just couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty towards him. How could Bianca keep this from me? I could have helped her"

Heath pulled back so he could look at Charlie. "Sometimes women in these situations feel as though they can't turn to their friends. Bianca had her reasons but we won't know until she can tell us. Don't give us hope that everything will be okay" Heath rubbed Charlie's arm.

When the door creaked open Charlie felt Heath's arm drop away from her, her heart stopped as Nate Cooper stood in the doorway with a chart in his hands. She stood up to face him; Bianca couldn't leave her not after everything they had been through to get to this point. "Nate, is Bianca okay?" Charlie asked.

Nate smiled sadly. "We managed to find the cause of the blood, we performed an operation and Bianca is now in the intensive care wing"

Charlie looked up with hopeful eyes. "She's going to be okay?"

Nate nodded. "It's going to be a road to recovery but I am positive that she will heal quiet well"

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief; sinking back down into her chair she looked at Heath who was leaning back his head tilted a happy expression on his face. Charlie couldn't begin to voice the relief that was flowing through her body but the relief soon turned to dread as she looked over at Nate. "What about the baby?"

Heath sat upright; he hadn't expected that Bianca was pregnant. "What baby?"

Nate exhaled, walking further into the room. He looked down at April to make sure the little girl was still sleeping. "Bianca was further along in her pregnancy then we first anticipated, in the scan we calculated she should have been ten weeks this Thursday" Nate looked down at Charlie. "There was nothing that could be done; the baby had passed before Bianca arrived at the hospital"

Charlie felt the tears roll down her cheek. "Oh god"

Heath reached over to steady Charlie as her body shook, he looked up at the doctor. "How far along was she doc?"

Nate glanced down at the chart in his hand. "The calculations were out by three weeks, Bianca was thirteen weeks. Charlie…" He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "We are confident is saying the baby was a girl"

Charlie's whole body shook with sobs; she didn't have any idea how to tell her best friend, her sister that her baby had died. The blonde was going to have such a road to recovery ahead of her; Charlie was concerned with what news like this would do.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please. **

**Alrighty, who's up for some Chax next chapter? Don't deny it; I know you've probably all been missing them being the centre of the story! So don't panic because they are back next chapter!**


	14. A Moment, Shopping & The Truth

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**Guest: I highly doubt Liam has vanished forever… ;) But we can hope right?  
>Sally: I was contemplating having Heath kill Liam but I might have discovered something a bit better ;) This chapter has a piece on Casey so I hope you enjoy!<br>BeeBee483: I had to give a little tease, but read down in this chapter and you might find something you like. I am glad Heath didn't kill Liam either, but they might catch him soon, well, maybe, I haven't written it yet ;)  
>CharlieAndBraxLover:<br>Lazza77: It was a bit upsetting but I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
>FanFicForYou: It was lots of Bianca this chapter and I am glad that you loved it. You'll have to keep reading to find out what Liam's next move will be.<br>JS: I hope they find Liam soon to, haven't got around to writing that bit yet. Heath is a sweetie in this; I didn't want to portray him to much like the show. Chax is up this chapter ;)  
>FrankElza: I am glad you liked the chapter. I wasn't sure I portrayed Heath well in the chapter but you seem to think so. It is sad news for Bianca, but Liam will no longer have that hold on her. <strong>

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I had to post before Christmas! The truth to one of the secrets is slowly escaping, so please read down. **

**Enough of my rambling. Here is Chapter 14: Thank-you for all those who reviewed, you are simply amazing. I love hearing you thoughts on my story. You make me smile. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fourteen: A Moment, Shopping &amp; The Truth.<strong>_

Brax's feet patted along the tiles as he slipped through the small gap between the door and the frame, he had been woken by the sound of running water. He couldn't resist entering knowing that Charlie was showering.  
>Smirking he sat on the edge of the bathtub watching her, her eyes were closed as she washed her hair. Brax allowed his eyes to wander over her body desire filling them.<br>The shorts he had worn to bed the night before strained against him, he stood up pushing the shorts down to feel himself. Charlie had been the first person to be able to turn him on with simply one glance.

Stepping out of his shorts he kicked them to the side of the bathroom to rest with Charlie's closes. Brax's steps were quiet; he was intent surprising her as he crept over to the shower.

"Ah" Charlie gasped, her eyes springing open as she felt the familiar feeling of Brax's arms encircling her waist. "I thought you were sleeping. You startled me"

Brax grinned. "That was the plan. Enjoying your shower?"

Charlie let her tongue run over her bottom lip in a seductive manner. "I was but I have a feeling it's about to get better"

Brax smirked, his hands tightening on her hips as he pushed her gently back towards the tiles of the shower, Charlie shivering slightly as her back touched the tiles.  
>Brax stood under the water; it ran down his neck and back keeping him slightly warm. "Mmm" Brax whispered as he reached down taking her wrists in both hands he pushed them above her head making her back arch as she stood tall. "Perfect" Brax clicked his tongue, his right hand holding her wrists while his left hand brushed down her over the curve of her breast.<p>

Charlie shivered at the contact, the last thing she needed was for him to tease her. Her body couldn't take it, not after four days of no sex which was highly irregular. "Don't tease" Charlie moaned as she stretched up onto her toes, Brax's fingers tweaking her nipple.

Brax raised his eyebrow, but he knew she couldn't see, her eyes were closed as she anticipated what he would do next. "Was that an order, babe?"

Charlie moaned, his hand massaging her breast. "Please Brax" Charlie breathed heavily, squirming against his hold as she noticed the way his fingers trailed down her body towards her core. "I'm sorry" Charlie squeaked as his fingers slipped into her. "Brax" Charlie wriggled.

Brax smirked as he moved forward, his body pressing up against hers, his fingers pumping in and out. "Shh baby. You're all ready for me"

Charlie rested her mouth against his shoulder, giving him a chase kiss the water wiping against her dry lips. "Please" Charlie moaned, Brax simply chuckling as he removed his finger from her. "Please Brax"

Brax lined himself up, entering slightly, Charlie's teeth bitting into his shoulder gently. "Ready baby?" Brax plunged into her.

^..^

Cheryl looked up startled as a door from down the hall slammed, the book she had been reading dropped into her lap closing over. Her eyes widened with concern as she saw Casey emerge from his bedroom, he looked pale but sad as he looked over at her. "Case, mate, everything okay?" Cheryl pulled the blanket from her legs, the book forgotten as she threw the objects beside her and stood up. "You look pale, mate" Cheryl walked over and went to place a hand on his forehead.

Casey who had been standing frozen at the sight of his mother flinched away from her touch, taking a step backwards. "I'm fine"

Cheryl raised her eyebrow at her youngest son's behaviour. "Mate, you don't look fine. Do you need a doctor?"

Casey shook his head, stepping around her to walk towards the kitchen; he had only come out from his bedroom to get some food. He didn't want to have a conversation with his mother, the woman who was supposed to have loved him yet lied to him his whole life. He wasn't a Braxton.

"Casey" Cheryl called his name, turning around she grabbed his arm gently and spun him back around. "You have barely spoken to me all week. Are you ill? I can take you to the doctor"

Casey wrenched his arm from his mothers grasp. "I am not sick"

Cheryl exhaled. "Casey, this week you have ignored me, barely seen the outside of your room and you are refusing to talk about what's wrong. If you aren't sick, then please just tell me what's the matter, maybe I can help fix it baby"

Casey glared. "You caused it!" Casey shouted, moving away from her he ran back down the hall towards his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Cheryl stood up properly, frowning in confusion. She didn't understand what she had done to upset her son, he was clearly upset by something and it was causing him to distance himself from her. She knew that she needed to get to the bottom of the problem to help him.

^..^

"Brax! Brax! Brax!" Ruby jumped up on her knees, leaning over the back of the sofa to look at Brax who exited the hall.

Brax chuckled. "What? What? What?" He asked as he looked at the girl curiously, she was looking at him with big eyes, her hands clasped together.

Ruby smiled hopefully. "Can I go play basketball with Casey today? Please"

Brax rolled his eyes. "Well I don't know. I may or may not have walked past a messy bedroom on my way to the living room"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Wasn't mine" Ruby exclaimed, she knew how much her mother hated their rooms being messy. "It was Nicole's"

"Hey!" Nicole looked up from stirring her chocolate milk. "I cleaned mine last night"

Ruby frowned as she turned back to Brax. "Please can I go?"

Brax shook his head. "I'll make you a deal. Pick up five things from your floor and make your bed then I will call my mum and see if you can go over"

Ruby exhaled, she clearly didn't look happy about having to clean up her room. "But…"

"Ruby, you won't go unless you do as Brax asked" Charlie placed a large photo album in Brax's arms. "Hold that" She ordered as she tugged at her shoe trying to get it on.

Brax juggled the photo album in his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

Charlie glanced up as she shrugged her cardigan on. "To visit Bianca, she needs cheering up" Charlie pointed towards the hallway. "Off you go, Ruby. Nicole, that is enough chocolate sauce in your drink. Are you right to watch the girls?"

Brax exhaled but nodded as she took the album back from his hands, he'd had plans today but he hoped if the girls could keep a secret that they could help him out. "Yeah, that's fine. Call me after. Let Bianca know I am thinking of her" Brax caught Charlie's elbow causing her to turn to look at him. "How about a kiss?"

Charlie smirked. "Did I forget?"

Brax raised an eyebrow, he suddenly felt suspicious at the sight of her playful look. "Yes"

Charlie leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Well, my love, you see…this is what you get for interrupting my shower" Charlie tilted her head. "Even if that was particularly joyful. I have to go, see you later"

Brax exhaled, slumping against the doorway watching as Charlie walked away. "That woman" Brax muttered to himself shaking his head.

"Brax, I'm done!" Ruby shouted as she entered the lounge. "Can you call now?"

Brax glanced down. "Alright. Hey Nic…" Nicole looked up from drinking her milk. "Want to come shopping with me while Rubes plays with Case?"

Nicole nodded. "Okay, Brax. I'd like that"

Brax smiled at the eleven year old, he hadn't spent as much time with her as Ruby but it would give him a chance today. "Huh?" Brax looked down as he felt an impatient tug on his sleeve.

"Call, please" Ruby huffed, her eyes going wide.

^..^

Charlie entered Bianca's hospital room after knocking softly on the door; she smiled sadly at the blonde who sat up in bed staring blankly at the magazine in her lap. It hurt Charlie to know there wasn't anything she could do to stop the pain that Bianca was feeling; the blonde wouldn't smile at anything. Even though she hadn't wanted the baby with Liam, Bianca had still loved her daughter, sadness and grief had overwhelmed her.

"Hey sweetie" Charlie spoke as she placed the album on the chair beside Bianca's bed before drawing her friend into a hug, Bianca not returning the gesture. "I brought some photos today, I thought we could look over them, maybe it'll help you to remember some of the happier times"

Bianca flinched as Charlie brushed her hand through her hair. "I can't…I don't want to" Bianca murmured.

Charlie sighed, she didn't move her hand from Bianca's golden hair instead she waited for the blond to relax to her touch. "Please sweetie, it might help"

Bianca sighed, closing the magazine in her lap. Her arms enclosing around the pink teddy that was beside her. "I don't know if I can be happy, Charlie. April isn't with me…my dau-daughter is in heav-heav-heaven" Bianca stuttered, tears welling in her eyes. "And…and he is still out there"

Charlie took Bianca into her arms as the tears started to roll down the blonde's cheeks. "Hey, I've got you. It's going to be okay. We'll find him" Charlie promised.

Bianca sobbed. "I…How could I hate my baby, Charlie? Now I don't have her. Did I make this happen?" Bianca questioned as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Charlie rocked them back and forth holding Bianca close to her. "No, no sweetie. What happened to her wasn't your fault. It wasn't"

Bianca pulled back, the tears still rolling. "I need…I need, I think…" She paused, taking in a deep breath. "Should I give her a name?"

Charlie smiled, taking Bianca's hand in hers. "I think it's a lovely idea"

Bianca forced a weak smile to grace to her face. "I was thinking, I don't…well, what do you think of Nevaeh?"

"Heaven spelt backwards" Charlie nodded. "I think it's lovely"

Bianca held the pink teddy closer to her chest. "Nevaeh Grace Scott…Grace because she graced us with her presence for just a short time, but I will forever remember her"

Charlie nodded, a small smile gracing her lips at the thought of her niece who never got to take a breath. "A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl who will now watch you and her big sister"

^..^

Ruby bounced on Casey's bed beside him, she frowned when he didn't smile at her, his eyes to focused on the laptop in his lap. He had barely looked at her since she had come through the door; she knew it wasn't normal usually he would have been begging her to play outside.

"Casey" Ruby looked at him. "Casey" She called his name again when he didn't respond. "Casey!"

"What?" Casey exclaimed, looking up it was clear he was annoyed. "What do you want Ruby?"

Ruby looked curiously. "Want to play basketball?"

"No"

"Why not?" Ruby pouted as she knelt up on the bed, she was about to look over the top of the laptop at the screen but he pulled it further towards him.

Casey glared. "Go away"

"No" Ruby shook her head. "What are you doing?"

Casey shrugged. "Nothing"

Ruby crossed her arms. "Tell me or I'm telling on you for being mean" When Casey didn't say anything Ruby went to crawl off the bed. "I'm telling your mum"

"No!" Casey hissed, reaching out he grabbed her arm. "Don't"

Ruby wrenched away from him. "Why not?"

Casey sighed, his eyes darting from the laptop to Ruby. "Promise not to tell?"

Ruby nodded. "I promise"

"I'm looking for my dad"

Ruby scrunched her nose up. "Brax says he's in jail"

Casey shook his head. "Not Danny, I have a different dad"

Ruby giggled. "No you don't"

"Yes I do and I'm gonna find him"

^..^

Brax walked through the main street of Yabbie Creek with Nicole beside him holding onto his left hand, her blonde hair was bouncing on her shoulders as she looked around her in the shop windows. Brax couldn't help but smile, he hadn't got to spend as much time with her, Ruby demanded most of his attention, both during the day and nights. Nicole was more reserved and happy to let her younger sister receive the attention.  
>He didn't want Nicole to feel as though she was any less loved, he loved them both equally, he considered them his children now.<p>

"Brax, where are we going?" Nicole looked up with a curious eyes.

Brax looked down. "Right here" Brax placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her gently towards the jewellery shop. "I have a few things I want to get but I need your help"

Nicole stepped forward to look at the wide range of bracelets in the window. "What are you going to buy?"

Brax walked towards the door, holding out his hand. "Come on, I'll show you and then how about a milkshake?"

"Okay" Nicole nodded, taking his hand again. "Are you buying mum something?"

Brax looked down at the eleven year old as they entered the shop. "Too smart. I am"

"Is it a ring? Are you going to marry, mum?" Nicole looked hopeful; her hand clutching Brax's tighter. "Are you, Brax?"

Brax chuckled. "Is that something you want?"

Nicole nodded frantically. "Ruby and I talked about it. You need to marry mum. Please Brax. You make her very happy"

"Your mother makes me very happy as well"

Nicole grinned. "She calls you a very lucky man"

Brax laughed, ruffling Nicole's blonde curls. "That I am kiddo. I have three very beautiful ladies in my life"

"I know" Nicole replied cheekily. "So will you marry her?"

"Well it's kind of up to your mother but you could help me pick a ring" Brax said as he noticed the sales woman walking towards them. "Engagement rings please"

"Of course, I am Ella" She motioned to the cabinet along the window. "Just over here. Are you looking for anything particular?"

Brax glanced down at Nicole. "I don't know, are we kid?"

Ella giggled. "Oh, I see. Bring your daughter to pick out a ring. You would be surprised about how many fathers need help" Ella joked as she pulled out a tray of rings from in the glass case.

Brax looked at Nicole as she leant over and looked at them, he didn't correct Ella on her comments and he was surprised when the eleven year old didn't either. He considered the girls his daughters but he wasn't sure what he was to them. "See one you think she'll like?" Brax asked clearing his throat.

Nicole glanced up. "I'm still looking"

"Okay, you look and I'm just going to have a look for something else. You'll be right?"

Nicole nodded. "Uh huh. Go. I'm looking"

Brax chuckled as he walked away and over to the male sales person standing by the case of silver bracelets. "Hey mate"

"How can I help you today, Sir?"

Brax glanced in the glass case, his eyes finding the silver band bracelets. "I'd like two of these, possible to get something engraved on them?"

"Of course. What would you like engraved?"

"Brax, I found one" Nicole called across the store.

Brax smiled. "Coming sweetheart. Can I write it down?" He grabbed the pad and pen in front of him jotting down a few words before standing up. "I'll collect them when I collect the ring?"

"Of course, I'll take these back for you right this moment"

"Brax!"

Brax looked over at Nicole who was bouncing impatiently. "I'm coming. Thanks mate" He walked back over towards Nicole, running his hand over her blonde hair as he came to stop next to her. "Which one did you pick?"

Nicole smiled, opening her palms to show the ring that was sitting inside her cupped hands. "This one"

Brax grinned. "It's perfect, sweetheart"

^..^

Charlie flipped through the last page of the photo album; Bianca was sitting beside her holding onto a photo of her and baby April from when she was in the hospital ten years ago. Charlie couldn't help but feel good to see Bianca smiling a little at the sight of the old photos, memories of things they had done together, had achieved. "Oh my" Charlie pulled out the stack of photographs sitting loosely at the back of the album. "Remember this night?"

Bianca smiled weakly. "You fell pregnant with Ruby, I remember that night Charlie. I…I can't thank you enough remember"

Charlie closed the album and placed the photos on top. "It was my pleasure. I couldn't imagine my life without Rubes, or Nicole for that matter"

"Ah" Bianca took a photo from the pile. "This is the birthday boy, clearly drunk off his face. He couldn't even remember how to open a door that night"

Charlie giggled. "Look at this one, you were actually pashing someone"

Bianca snatched the photo from her grasp. "That's top secret. Oh look at this one" Bianca picked up the photo from the top of the pile. "I didn't know Heath was at that party look at him he's wearing a pick sparkly hat, oh my god…Charlie, isn't that you?"

"Where?" Charlie took at the photo out of Bianca's hands. "Where?"

Bianca pointed. "Behind Heath, sitting on the seat and isn't that…is he Ruby's dad? Charlie…"

Charlie's jaw dropped, her hand going straight to her mouth. "Oh, no. Bianca, what am I going to do? This can't be happening. Bianca…" Charlie clutched the onto tighter, holding in up in the light to get a good look, she wasn't sure what she was seeing was real. "Oh god, they're going to hate me…"

Bianca glanced down at Charlie's beeping phone on the bed. "Hun, it's Brax"

Charlie glanced down to read the text message.

_Dinner tonight. House to ourselves. Come home baby, I have something special awaiting you – B_

Her heart stopped, looking back at Bianca she could feel the tears welling up. "What am I going to do? I can't go home to him now…they are all going to hate me. Ruby, Nicole both of them will find out the truth" Charlie sobbed. "I can't go home to him…"

Bianca rubbed her back. "Oh Charlie, you have to go home. You have to tell them"

^..^

Brax felt tense as he readjusted the red table cloth for the fifth time, his hands were becoming all sweaty from nerves so he picked up a white napkin and quickly wiped them before chucking it in the bed by the kitchen bench. He'd been over the question a thousand times in his mind, planned every detail with the help of the girls, he hadn't wanted to do it tonight, he'd wanted to wait and take her out to some fancy dinner but Ruby and Nicole had become persistent and even packed a bag to stay at Nanna Irene's for the night.

Hearing the front door crack open Brax spun around and lit the candles in the middle of the table before bending down on one knee, he knew this was the moment as he took the small black box from his suit jacket and opened it, glancing up so he could meet her gaze.

Charlie stepped into the room, freezing when she saw Brax down on one knee, her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks puffy. He looked up at her concerned but her eyes were focused on the ring.  
>Her heart stopped, she couldn't do this, this wasn't how tonight was meant to go.<br>Turning around Charlie ran towards the front door leaving Brax confused and kneeling on the dining room floor.

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please.**

**What do you think? 100 Reviews I should reach for this chapter so maybe a little something special for you all in chapter fifteen. ;)**

**Heath is NOT Ruby's dad. Don't want to turn you all off the story. :)  
>Enjoy!<strong>


	15. A Start, Sadness & Lies

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**SummerNightsxox: Ahahaha, Jaya! Did I surprise you with that last chapter?! Hope this update didn't take too long for you!  
>Guest: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Please enjoy this one!<br>Sandy: I felt I had left out Casey's storyline in the last few chapters so I am glad you that you liked my attempt at mixing it in. Heath isn't Ruby's dad but good guess!  
>BeeBee483: You picked up on the bracelets! Yay! You'll have to find out about Brax and Ruby but it won't be just yet ;) Keep reading, all Charlie's secrets will be eventually exposed!<br>CharlieAndBraxLover:  
>Lazza77: Like the update? Poor Casey should really talk to his mum, but this storyline seems that it could be more intriguing if I could get some inspiration for it! ;) I love that Brax let Nicole bit the ring because in a little hint she is going to need that moment with him to hang onto. Hope that suspense hasn't killed you! Please enjoy!<br>FanFicForYou: Thank you, I can't believe I reached 108 already! A few secrets did come out but not all has been exposed and some secrets are yet to be revealed. Casey's search for his father is just heating up, but I'm unsure of where it will take him.  
>JS: Don't be scared! I'll try not to make it to frightening ;) All good questions but if I answer I will spoil it. I am so glad you like Brax and the story! Hope you aren't dying for the next chapter. Here it is ;)<br>FrankElza: Casey finding his father could end up in one of two ways, I'm not sure if he will find what he has been searching for! I am still writing that bit! Read down for more Chax. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's been ages since I posted but enjoy and pleassssssse don't hate me for the ending. What's a story without some drama and well, every story must have secrets. **

**Enough of my rambling. Here is Chapter 15: Thank-you for all those who reviewed, you are simply amazing. I love hearing you thoughts on my story. You make me smile. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fifteen: A Start, Sadness &amp; Lies.<strong>_

Casey walked out of his room, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He could hear his mother down the hall in the laundry room, it was his chance. He'd been sitting in his room growing less patient by the hour as he waited for her to leave the living area, he didn't want to have to see her again, he was ignoring her.  
>Slipping into the lounge room his eyes darted to each individual item of furniture before finally falling upon the handbag that was on the arm chair, looking back down the hallway he ran over and opened the bag his hand digging in before he pulled out the purse.<p>

Casey exhaled, he knew it was wrong but it was his mother that placed him in this position, it was his mother he blamed. Casey hated that she had lied. Scanning the cards with his eyes he quickly lifted the credit card from its slot and placed it in his back pocket before slamming the purse closed and shoving it back in her bag.

"Hey, mate. What are you doing?"

Casey spun around to see his mother entering the living room a basket in her arms. "Nothing" Casey muttered, stuffing his hands into the front of his hoodie. "I'm hungry" He spat out, he didn't want her to know what he had been doing, it was just necessary for him to find his father, it wasn't cheap to track down a man and people didn't want to talk to a kid over the phone, online was much better, easier to lie about an age.

Cheryl smiled. "I am cooking dinner now. How about you freshen up and I will call you when it's ready"

Casey nodded, scrambling out of the living room before his mother could get another word in. He shut his bedroom firmly, leaning against the back of it as he reached into his back pocket and reached the credit card, it was a black shiny card with his mother's name and a bunch a numbers. He'd seen his mother use it a few times.

Casey shook his head. "I'm just using it to find my dad" He muttered to himself before walking over to the laptop that was rested on his bed.

^..^

Bianca looked up from her book as the door to her hospital room creaked open, her face paled when she saw him standing there. She didn't expect that she would see him again; Charlie had told her that he'd been to the hospital every day yet he never entered the room, he had never come to see her. Bianca didn't expect it, she had assumed that he would have been scared off after having been attacked by…Bianca shook the thought of her mind she couldn't bring herself to say that man's name. The one who had caused her to lose the baby that he had wanted.

"Hey"

Bianca bit her bottom lip as she closed the book that was in her hands, his voice was soft almost comforting. "Hi"

Heath pulled the bunch of lilies from behind his back. "I brought you these. Charlie told me they are your favourites"

Bianca smiled weakly. "Thankyou" She took them from his hands and sniffed in the sweet smell, it didn't go unnoticed by her that his hands were shaking.

Heath sat down in the seat beside her bed and clasped his hands together in front of him. "I…Sorry I haven't been to visit. I thought, well, I didn't know what to say" Heath admitted, a light blush gracing his cheeks.

Bianca placed the flowers down in her lap. "I, I know how you feel"

Heath looked up at that, a small smile on his lips. "How are you?"

Bianca shrugged. "I've been better. Missing April"

Heath nodded, he understood that feeling. "I bet. I have seen her once when I dropped Charlie's girls at Irene's"

"She wants me to come home" Bianca told him, her fingers tracing the patterns of the blanket. "Not sure when they are releasing me yet"

"Understandable, but the doctors only want you to get better"

Bianca looked over at him, her eyes filled with sadness. "I never got to say thank you"

Heath smiled but waved his hand. "Why would you need to say that? I was just doing the knight in shining armour type of thing, saving a beautiful woman and her princess"

Bianca giggled softly at that, he seemed like that type of bloke, the one that could swoop in and save a woman. "I just, I need to say thank you" Bianca told him seriously. "I didn't…I can't, I just need to be here for April and you made sure I would be"

Heath nodded. "We a girl needs her mother" Heath sighed softly as he saw the absolute sadness cross her features, he could only imagine how much she was missing her daughter at the moment. "Hey, I've got half an hour, how about we get you some real food?"

Bianca looked up, she didn't know what made her feel the way she did but for some unreasonable reason she knew that she could trust the man before her. "Okay"

^..^

Nicole crawled into the double bed beside Ruby, her blonde hair still wet from her shower as she laid down beside her younger sister.  
>Ruby rolled over so she was facing Nicole, her eyes filled with hope. "Do you think mum said yes?"<p>

Nicole smiled as she pulled the covers up to her chin. "I hope so. I think Brax should be her husband"

Ruby nodded. "So do I" She paused her eyes, her expression hesitant. "Nic…"

Nicole looked at her sister curiously. "Yeah Rubes?"

"Do you think mum and Brax will have kids?"

Nicole frowned, her eyes filling with sadness. "I don't know. Maybe"

Ruby wrapped her fingers around the end of her braid. "That means those kids would have a mum and dad"

"Yeah"

Ruby shuffled across the bed as Nicole reached out and wrapped her arms around her younger sister, both girls clinging to each other. "Mum doesn't know who my dad is" Ruby whispered, the tears welling in her eyes.

Nicole squeezed her eyes shut. "My dad left me" Nicole murmured. "I hate him"

Ruby sobbed. "I hate him too but I love Brax" Ruby clutched her sisters purple top. "Will Brax let us call him dad?"

Nicole squeezed her sister. "I don't know Rubes. Maybe" Nicole sighed. "We have to ask him that"

Ruby shook her head. "No, no I won't because maybe he'll say no and then I'll hate him. I'll just call him Brax" Ruby sobbed.

Nicole hugged her sister. "You couldn't hate Brax Ruby; he loves you too much just like you love him too much"

Ruby pulled away to look at her sister through her teary eyes. "He loves you too"

Nicole rolled onto her back; she didn't want to look at her sister. "Maybe"

^..^

Charlie collapsed on the sand by the pier. She couldn't keep running the tears clouding her vision too much, her breathing rapid as she sobbed. It wasn't what she expected ten years and nothing had come of it. Ten years she'd never given a second thought, yet now she was confronted by the past, by her daughter's father.  
>Charlie blinked; her hands crunched into the sand beneath her. She couldn't bear the thought that he would hate her, not after she'd finally admitted the deep feelings of love she had for him.<p>

"Charlie?"

Charlie closed her eyes tightly, her hands clenching the sand at the sound of his voice. She couldn't bring herself to turn around and look at him. She couldn't bear to see the hurt that would be evident in his expression. Charlie breathed deeply as she tried to shake the scene from the house from her memory, the image of him kneeling on the ground. Tears leaked down her cheeks as she thought about what he had intended to do.  
>Charlie sobbed, she wanted nothing more than to marry him but once he found out, well, she knew he would hate her. That there relationship would be over.<p>

Brax knelt down beside her. "Charlie" He called her name again, waiting for a response. He didn't understand what had happened, he wanted desperately to take the next step in their relationship but by her reaction he doubted if Charlie felt the same. "Charlie, talk to me, please"

Charlie cringed, he sounded so calm. "I…I can't"

Brax reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but he retracted when he saw her flinch. "Charlie, please, just talk to me. I didn't mean to scare you, if you don't want to get married. I can live with that"

Charlie sobbed; she didn't understand how he could think that. Charlie felt that pang of guilt hit her again; she wanted nothing more than to marry the man beside her, to create a family. "You didn't scare me, how…how could you think that?"

Brax raised an eyebrow in concern. "Your reaction? Babe, what has you so upset?"

"I can't talk about it…I just need to go" Charlie went to stand up but Brax placed a hand on her arm stopping her. "Brax…"

Brax exhaled, his eyes widened with worry. "Please talk to me Charlie, tell me what is wrong"

Charlie looked up to meet his eyes, her face red and eyes puffed. "You'll hate me"

"What? No. Charlie, I could never hate you" Brax told her, his hand rubbed her arm softly. "Never baby"

Charlie shook her head. "You will. Oh god. You're going to leave me" A fresh set of tears trailed down Charlie's cheeks.

Brax drew in a deep breath. "Stop" His voice was firm. "Stop crying and talk to me"

Charlie looked back at him startled, she knew that voice, it was the same voice he would use in the bedroom when he took control. "Brax…"

Brax reached up to wipe her tears away. "Take a deep breath and talk to me. If it wasn't, well, if it wasn't the position you caught me in then what startled you. What has got you all upset?" He smiled softly. "Nothing you say could make me hate you. I promise"

Charlie couldn't stop the words that fell out of her mouth; she couldn't hold it in, the secret she had been keeping for so long. "I got pregnant with Ruby on purpose" Charlie waited for Brax's reaction, for him to get up and walk away, to condemn her as a stupid little girl who thought she could bring a child into the world.

"What?" Brax shook his head. "That's it? Baby, I don't understand"

Charlie breathed deeply, moving her left hand to cover Brax's. "I…If I tell you why I fell pregnant, will you please promise to keep it to yourself?"

Brax nodded, he sat down on the sand properly, giving her his full attention. "Of course"

Charlie exhaled. "Bianca fell pregnant with April first; I won't go into the details because it's her business and I…" Charlie closed her eyes for a brief moment; she couldn't bring herself to think about that, Bianca's past was one the blond wanted to keep hidden. "It didn't stay a secret for long, the entire town new in a matter of hours. Colleen had heard Bianca's mother screaming. I tried to be there for the first few weeks just as a friend, but Bianca was completely heartbroken the kids at school bullied her, the teachers weren't much better, her home life became miserable" Charlie shook her head. "She has always been my best friend, my sister. So when we went to a party in the city, I chose to do something I knew would help her. I fell pregnant with Ruby so Bianca wouldn't have to endure the bullying alone, I feel pregnant so that we would face it together"

Brax reached forward his arms wrapping around Charlie as another wave of tears trailed down her cheeks. "Oh, baby. Charlie" Brax rubbed her back. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. And this, this choice you made gave you a wonderful daughter"

Charlie hiccupped. "You aren't mad or as-ashamed?"

"What?" Brax pulled back, his hands cupping her face. "No, no. I am not ashamed or mad. Never" Brax smiled, he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her lips.

Charlie closed her eyes, it wasn't the complete truth, he had yet to learn about the most heartbreaking piece. The piece of information that would really hurt him, crush him, it would make him angry and in the end Charlie knew that he would hate her. She didn't think she could face his anger. His complete hatred towards her.

Brax brushed his fingertips across her right cheek. "Is there anything else?"

Charlie bit her bottom lip, her eyes staring up into his, they were clear and filled with love and trust. Charlie couldn't bring herself to break his heart, she couldn't do it. "No" Charlie breathed as she looked away from him. "No, nothing else"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please.**


	16. Last Night, Letters, Home & A Revelation

**Complications We Didn't See Coming**

**Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away. All credit goes to the writers. **

**. **

**Reviews: **

**SummerNightsxox: Lol. Glad you enjoyed that one.  
>Guest: Charlie is scared to tell Brax because she doesn't want to lose him, she is hoping by keeping it a secret that she will be able to keep him.<br>Love4everalways: Heath isn't Ruby's dad! And Liam is differently a creep!  
>BeeBee483: Lol, I didn't even attempt to pull a swiftie but I am glad it came out like I was trying too. It is sweet of Ruby to want to call want to call Brax dad, let's hope she asks him soon!<br>Ella99: Read down to find out more about Ruby and Brax ;)  
>Lazza77: Definitely many secrets being held, hopefully some will be exposed soon.<br>FanFicForYou: Nicole does feel like Brax doesn't love her as much as he does Ruby but hopefully she will see that isn't the case. Casey is nearly eleven and very mature for his age!  
>JS: It is getting very heavy. Charlie was fairly drunk that night so she doesn't remember who the guy was, plus it's been ten years. Let's hope she tells him everything soon.<br>FrankElza: Glad you liked the chapter. She is still keeping secrets but hopefully they will all come out soon. **

**Enough of my rambling. Here is Chapter 16: Thank-you for all those who reviewed, you are simply amazing. I love hearing you thoughts on my story. You make me smile. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Last Night, Letters, Home &amp; A Revelation.<strong>_

_Brax squeezed Charlie's hand as she leaned against his chest, they were watching the waves crashing against the shore. "Charlie, I still want to do this, I haven't changed my mind" _

_Charlie frowned, she looked over her shoulder at him, the tears had subsided. "Do what?" _

_Brax smiled down at her. "Propose" He told her, pulling the box from his suit jacket, he'd dressed nicely for dinner but it didn't matter because he was currently sitting in the sand beside his girlfriend who had spent the last hour crying. _

_Charlie's mouth gaped. "Propose? You still want to propose?" Charlie was completely shocked, she hadn't expected that. _

_Brax chuckled at Charlie's scrunched up nose, he smiled at the fact that she was completely shocked. "I love you, Charlie. All of you. Nothing will ever change that" Brax promised her. "Well that, and if I go home without that ring on your finger the girls might kill me" _

"_The girls know?" Charlie asked surprised, yet she couldn't help the pang of guilt that rose in her chest. The thought of Ruby because lying to Brax meant lying to Ruby. Charlie thought she was being selfish and she couldn't deny it. _

_Brax didn't seem to pick up on her mood change "Yes. Nic chose the ring. Both girls want this" Brax run his fingertips over her arm. "Do you want it too?" _

_Charlie gave him a weak smile, it was more than anything she head ever hoped for. "Want what? _

_Brax chuckled. "Charlie Buckton, will you marry me?" _

"_Marry you? Yes"_

…

_Charlie held her breath as she felt Brax push her up against the bedroom door, his left hand holding her wrists pinned above her head, his right hand ran over her now bare stomach. Charlie shuttered at the thought of him ripping off her clothes as she walked into the room. Charlie closed her eyes as Brax trailed kisses along her collarbone, she felt guilty, she wanted him to be rough because she couldn't erase the feeling of what she had done earlier. _

"_I love you" Brax panted as he pushed his mouth against her, his fingers slipping into her panties. _

_Charlie felt his lips against hers but she managed to murmur a quick. "I love you too" Against his lips. _

_Brax pulled away resting his forehead against hers. "Tonight is all about you, so how about you cum for me, my love" Brax whispered as he pumped his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace. _

^..^

Charlie bolted upright, she clutched the sheet to her chest as the memory of last night came rushing back, she placed a hand over her heart, her breathing harsh. The guilt of last night was pounding in her chest.  
>She didn't like lying to Brax but the thought of losing him was just as painful. Charlie wasn't sure that Brax would stay with her once he found of the truth.<p>

"Babe?" Brax blinked tiredly as he looked over at her, his right hand coming up to rub his eyes. "Everything okay?"

Charlie smiled weakly. "Fine. Just thought I heard the girls"

Brax glanced over to his bedside table. "Hmm, it could be them. Irene was going to drop them off on the way to the diner"

Charlie opened her mouth to speak but the door to the bedroom flew open. "Did you say yes?" Ruby shouted the question in excitement.

Nicole grinned. "Look at the ring!"

Charlie suppressed her feelings as she looked at the excitement on her girls faces, it was the reason she had lied, she didn't want to ruin the moments they had, the happiness. "I did say yes"

Nicole leapt forward and wrapped her arms around her mother. "This is great. I'm so happy for your mum"

Ruby jumped up onto the bed sitting herself on Brax's stomach. "I knew she would say yes, Brax. I just knew it" Ruby told him.

Brax pulled his arms out from behind his head to steady her as she leaned down to give him a hug. "You did, how could I ever doubt you?"

Ruby moved her mouth so she could whisper in his ear. "Thanks for making my mum happy Brax"

Brax smiled, wrapping his arms around Ruby to hug her. "Thank you three girls for making me happy"

Charlie bit her bottom lip, her eyes welling with tears at the scene before her. Father and daughter. Yet Charlie couldn't even bring herself to tell him that.

Nicole looked up at her mum. "They're crazy" She pointed with her right hand to Brax who had Ruby is a loose pretend fighting headlock.

Charlie hummed, they were so alike and it only made the lying more difficult.

^..^

"Mum, who fixed the living room? Are you sure Liam isn't coming back?" April leaned against the breakfast bar in close proximity to her mother as Bianca was arranged the flowers Heath had given her into a vase.

Bianca looked down at April, her heart melted at the sight of the ten year old looking up at her with wide brown eyes. "Heath fixed the living room up yesterday" Bianca knelt down taking April's hands into her own. "I don't know where Liam is sweetheart but I promise you he isn't coming back here" Bianca felt slightly guilty, she couldn't promise April that Liam would never return but she wanted her little girl to feel safe.  
>The choice to come back to the house she shared with Liam was a hard one but Bianca couldn't bring herself to move, the house held value. It had held terrifying moments, moments that had nearly destroyed Bianca but those were the moments that made her stronger. One being the reason April came into the world.<br>Bianca smiled up at her daughter, it was April's first home and she wasn't going to leave it because of Liam, she wouldn't let him win that battle. "This is our home, April. I know bad things have happened here but so have some really good ones. You learned to walk right there" Bianca pointed to the spot by the dining room table. "We've read countless books together in that window seat" Bianca gestured towards the window seat by the front door. "This is where I have held your birthday parties. This is where I have been teaching you to bake" Bianca leaned up and moved a piece of dark hair from April's eyes. "I know this is going to be hard but you need to believe that we are safe now"

April blinked, her arms making their way around her mother's neck to hug her tight. "I love you mum"

Bianca smiled as she hugged April back. "I love you too, sweetheart. How about we bake some muffins to take over to Auntie Charlie's?"

April bobbed her head up and down. "Yes!" April run over to picked her red apron of the hook. "Can we make chocolate ones?"

Bianca nodded. "Sure" Bianca glanced over her shoulder as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that, why don't you get pan out"

"Okay"

Bianca reached her hand out and opened the door; she smiled softly as Heath stood in front of her with his daughter in his arms. "Heath, I didn't expect to see you so soon"

Heath grinned. "I come bearing gifts"

"What gifts?" Bianca raised her eyebrow as she looked towards the giggling girl in his arms. "Hi Darcy"

Darcy waved. "Hi. Daddy broughts 'hat one"

Bianca glanced down at the box that was leaning against the side of her how, her eyes immediately widened. "Heath, what is that? Please tell me it's yours"

Heath shrugged. "Actually it's yours, a coffee table to replace the old one. Are you going to let us in?"

"You brought a coffee table! Heath, I would have brought my own" Bianca scolded him but she couldn't help but smile at his sweetness. "You better come in; it isn't exactly warm outside today"

Heath nodded. "Exactly, you've left us standing out here. Daddy could catch a cold couldn't I Darce?"

Darcy looked up from her teddy bears. "Uh huh, Daddy"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Just come in before I change my mind"

^..^

Casey stared at the laptop reading over the email he was sending to a lawyer company. He exhaled as he let his fingers run along the keyboard lightly, everyone misjudged him, thought he was a dumb kid that grew up in Mangrove River for most of his life but it wasn't correct. He was turning eleven soon, he was smart for his age smarter than most.  
>Casey blinked; it hadn't been that hard to go into a chat room and offer someone a hundred dollars to type an email, he'd seen Danny do it once.<p>

_Thomas Medding, _

_I Danny Braxton am contacting you on behalf of my son Casey Braxton. He is ten years old. A few weeks ago I found out I am not Casey's father. This revelation came to me in a letter from my wife Cheryl who I am currently separated from.  
>My name is on Casey's birth certificate, legally I am his father. My son now knows the truth and I have promised him that I would help track down his biological father. <em>

_Legally I am hoping you will be able to help us. I want to know if there is any way of forcing my wife to tell the truth._

_My contact number is attached to the bottom on the email. _

_Kind Regards.  
>Danny Braxton. <em>

Casey smiled; he knew it was wrong to use Danny's name but Andy Barrett the man who had written the letter said it would be fine. All he could do now was wait for a reply which Andy said would take about two weeks.

^..^

April stood by the breakfast bar, her mother buzzing behind her putting the muffins in the oven but April couldn't take her eyes off Heath and Darcy they were sitting on the floor, Heath was teaching Darcy how to use the screw driver.  
>April didn't understand their relationship. Darcy was allowed to ask questions, help her dad and she even used her little fist to punch him once after he tickled her. April didn't know why he wasn't yelling at her or hitting her.<p>

"Ap, sweetheart. You okay?" Bianca ran her fingers through her daughter's ponytail.

April looked behind her. "Uh huh. Mum, is Darcy Heath's real daughter?"

Bianca nodded as she looked over at the two sitting on the living room floor; Heath was helping Darcy to climb onto his lap so she could hold the hammer better. "Yes Darcy is his real daughter. Why's that?"

April shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Can we go to Auntie Charlie's soon?"

Bianca smiled yet her concern could be seen within her eyes, she didn't understand why her daughter had asked such a question. "After the muffins are cooked. Why don't you go help Heath and Darcy? I have to put a load of washing on"

April shook her head. "No thanks"

Heath glanced up at the sound of his name being spoken. "Hey, do you two ladies want to come help us?"

"But daddy we's doing it" Darcy moaned.

April's eyes widened, she expected Heath to yell at Darcy but was surprised when he ruffled her hair. "There is room for two more kiddo"

Bianca smiled. "I have to put a load of washing on and then ice the cupcakes"

Heath nodded as he watched Bianca lean down to pick up the fully loaded washing basket by the couch. "Hey, let me get that for you" Heath shifted Darcy onto the floor and jumped up to lift the basket for her. "Where to Miss?"

Bianca giggled. "The laundry room, my surfing knight"

…

Heath leaned against the dryer as Bianca's loaded the washing machine, he grinned as he listened to the two girls chatter in the next room, Darcy asking April to help her with the hammer.

Heath placed his hand on a photo album that lay on the ironing board just across from him; he brushed his hand across it, his hand moving to the loose pictures beside it. "Look like you're having fun" He talked about the photo.

Bianca laughed. "It's just washing"

"No, I mean in this photo"

Bianca paused, the pants she was holding were half hanging in the machine. "What photo?" She looked up so see him holding a picture. "Heath…"

Heath's jaw dropped. "Is that Charlie and Brax?"

^..^

**Well, what are your thoughts? Read & Review?! Please.**


End file.
